Digimon: Saga of the Divided Paladin
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: Part Three of the Dragon Duelist Saga. Ages ago, the legendary Paladin was scattered across the Digital World. Now, Drake, his Digimon partner, and all the others, must stop the evil Kimon, the forces of Darkness, and revive the Divided Paladin. Complete
1. Prologue: A change in plans

A/N: Boy, have I been waiting to do this for a loooooooooooong time.  
  
Drake: Yeah, I've been waiting- Wait, this isn't the Vacation fic!  
  
Alpha: Er, yeah. I'm kinda pressed for ideas on that one, and, uh, hehehe!  
  
Lara: *holds him back* Drake! This fic will be better than the vacation one he has planned, just let it go!  
  
Drake: But you aren't even IN this one for a long time, after this chapter!  
  
Lara: *lets go*  
  
Alpha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Also, Shayla is owned by Gema J. Gall, writer of some exceptional fics you should check out. I sort-of slightly own the scene at the shop, originally written by GJG. I ad-libbed it, though. I DO own Drake, Lara, Roan, Darien, Dia, and all other original characters you'll notice, so don't pull anything, readers.  
  
Alpha: I also own THIS! The ultra-mega-expensive-and-usable PENGUIN CUTTER, which I bought online! Now I can slice through those-  
  
Roan: Alpha, this says it's a kitchen tool that only Penguins can use.  
  
Alpha: *reads reciept* OKAY, we're going after that guy on E-Bay! CHARGE!  
  
Yami Alpha: *sighs, then puts fic on FFN.*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake Pegasus smiled as he stepped onto shore. Today was the day he was registering for the Battle City tournament, and he was eager to see Yugi and the gang again, for once not at school.  
  
He was also here on a semi-mission: To kick Kaiba's butt and blimp-sized ego. Ever since their two companies had formed the contract of rights, they had been at each others throts. His dad, Maximillian Pegasus, didn't mind it, but Drake was fed up with Kaiba's business ideas.  
  
He had spent days preparing his deck with the new cards he had collected, taking all of Kaiba's new rules into mind. While most of the cards in his deck were completely new surprises, he had kept his three Red Eyes Black Dragons, partially out of his love for them and partially to add to Kaiba's indignity when he lost.  
  
"Ah, Domino, it's always busy." Lara chuckled as she stepped dow, too. She wasn't entering the tournament, but had come for a Duel Disk. She didn't like the new rules about sacrifice, as she knew all of her monsters personally.  
  
Of course, Drake saw it another way. As he had often read, and knew by heart, it was a truly great dragon's dream to be a part of something greater. Others saw sacrifices as murders for stronger creatures. He saw them as fusion without Polymerization, of his Dragons fulfilling their dreams of being greater.  
  
Lara said, when he explained this, that he was a bit too much of a romantic. That didn't stop her from making out later, though. Drake felt it was a compliment.  
  
For those of you who ahve followed the story of Drake's earlier adventures, and are too confused to keep up, let me shed some light.  
  
In the past few weeks, Drake's life had made a complete turn-around. Rather than hating a madman father, he now loved his caring dad. Instead of blushing madly at Lara's revealing attire, he saw the beauty of her new, modest-yet-cool wardrobe.   
  
To put it short, Drake's life was now half full instead of half empty. Optimistic, not Pessimistic.  
  
Drake was wearing a new outfit: Black leather jeans, complimented by a black leather coat like Kaiba's, with a Blue shirt underneath. Thanks to the Tailor of the Fickle, however, the coat could reverse itself into a normal jacket, somehow. His long, spikey red hair had been trimmed a bit: It still spiked forward, but not very much. Lara said it made him look slightly less like a stereo-typed anime charecter.  
  
She also said the outfit made him look like the Anti-Seto, but, Drake smiled as he admitted, that was close to the desired effect.  
  
Lara wore a purple-ish blue tanktop under a light, purple jacket that complimented her soft hair, which reached just below her neck. She had a pair of correctly-sized blue jeans, covering her legs entirely. Ever since she had started living on Duelist Kingdom, she had happily burned her old, tattered outfit she had worn for two years strait.  
  
Drake's right hand was covered by the Millenium Gauntlet, a golden gauntlet  
that fit him perfectly.  
  
Lara held around her neck the Millenium Locket, with a new, up-to-date picture of Drake, but also her, inside. he picture had been taken by Hunter.  
  
It showed her gently sleeping on Drake's shoulder, him holding her just as softly, like she was a priceless jewel.  
  
How Hunter had gotten a camera inside their bedroom's TV screen was a mystery, but Lara admitted it was nice.  
  
They reached the shop just in time to see Joey's outburst.  
  
"ONE STAR!? THAT NO-GOOD SON OF A-"  
  
"Actually, it says 4 Stars!" The shopkeeper said hastily, smiling mysteriously.  
  
"Oh, my bad!" Joey grinned sheepishly as he recieved his Duel Disk.  
  
"Hey, Drake! You're here too?" Mai asked. Beside her, Shayla merely moved her head near their general direction. She had been storing her power for nearly a day, meaning her Scales were keeping her at her natural sight of 0/0 front and hindsight. She didn't need sight, however, to smile as her friends entered.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Pegasus! So glad to see you come here!" The shopkeeper said, paying close attention to the screen. " Ever since you pre-ordered these two Duel Disks, my shop's gotten quite a reputation boost!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I just need one for the tournament!" Drake said, holding the box with both of his hands.  
  
"Hmm, I've never even heard of this card!" The shopkeeper said as he turned the screen forward." Tyrant Dragon..... very.....very interesting."  
  
"It should be!" Drake chuckled, in a slightly snooty tone." That one card's rarer than all the cards combined in my dad's vaul- OOF!!"  
  
Lara rammed her elbow into his stomach. She was doing a very good job at keeping her promise to Drake; not to let his ego reach Kaiba's level.  
  
"4.5 Stars, too! Aside from Mr. Moto here, that's the highest rank recorded in the tournament!" The shopkeeper said in recognition. {At least, until I put in my master's account!}  
  
"And of course, this must be Lara Justina, right?" He asked, before turning the screen around, and staring at it.  
  
"Three Stars..... not too high, but the victory percentage rating is much higher than even Rex Raptor's! In fact, if he focused on technique instead of victories, you'd be a Four! You should do pretty well in-"  
  
"I'm not entering." Lara said sternly.  
  
The owner's mouth dropped, and he looked at the screen as though he were afraid of it." Ms., I highly suggest you enter! Not for the sake of winning, but with the cards at YOUR disposal-"  
  
Lara was already walking out, handing her disk to Croquet and his men.  
  
{Drat! My master won't be pleased.. HOW can anyone with a Blue Eyes White Dragon NOT want to enter? And Three Stars... she would have been easy prey!}  
  
"Hey guy's? Wanna grab a bite a Burger World? My treat!" Drake offered, grinning.  
  
Yugi flushed." Tea's working today...... it might be a little too dangerous."  
  
"C'mon, Yugi!" Joey said," She's stopped writing death threats with ketchup for months! And I KNOW you want to see that outfit again!" He finished slyly, getting a Lara-like reaction from Yugi's face. It seemed to disappear within a third of his hair.  
  
[A/N: Boy, have I been planning THAT joke.]  
  
"I'm up for it. Perticularly with THOSE guys starting to duel." Mai said, sweatdropping as two boys, their faces also found on the Wall of Unwelcomed for the store, started dueling. Very poorly, at that.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The group cut through the park, leaving Croquet to take the Duel Disks back to Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"So, you're entering because Ishizu told you to? I thought we'd seen the last of her back in the Shadow Realm." Lara said.  
  
"Yeah, she sort of eliminated the choice for me and Yami. People who see the future really shouldn't be allowed to do that." Yugi sighed.  
  
"It's kinda hard to believe that Yami's an ancient Pharoah, but then again, he's never been second-rate before." Drake noted. " The fact that he saved the world from a Kaiba-like person sort of seals the deal, too."  
  
As he said this, Drake looked at the chained medallion around his neck. It was a white rose, impaled by two swords. He had earned it from a very unique trip, one which the others had no idea happened.  
  
As the entered the park, they saw a large group of kids running in the opposite direction. Then they saw Kaiab walk up to them.  
  
"Cowards, surely ONE of them would've dueled- Ah! Yugi, Drake, long time no gag."  
  
"Good to see you haven't changed, Kaiba." Drake scowled. "Kick any puppies lately?"  
  
While Joey seethed at the insult Drake didn't know he had made, Kaiba remarked," In both ways, no. I just came here looking for a challenge. Too bad you seem to be lacking Duel Disks at the moment."  
  
"We just registered, actually." Yugi said, showing his box as he lifted it off the ground. " I think it'll be cool to have another tournament like this! It's a lot more exciting than a regular old tier-based championship!"  
  
"And with you competing, the title King of Games is up for grabs!" Kaiba noted suddenly, shocking the others. They hadn't really thought about that.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" came a shocked question from the area across. Ryo was there, looking very tense.  
  
"Huh? Ryo? Wha-"  
  
"Listen, you guys, you have to get out of here! It's going to look like something bad happened to me, but you need to-  
  
"What do you mean?" Drake asked, slightly worried. At that moment, what he meant was made clear.  
  
A bright flash of light enveloped them all. Mai, being only a few inches ooutside of the light, screamed.  
  
While Drake was confused, he saw a bright red watch-like object attach itself to his wrist. The others recieved different colored ones, Shayla quickly used her Scales to see what was going on.  
  
And then they vanished. Mai fainted then and there.  
  
And that, is where this story, begins.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Not as much as I intended, but not bad for a first chapter!  
  
Lara: I thought you said I wasn't going to be in this for a while!  
  
Alpha: You will..... sorta.  
  
Lara: ?!  
  
Alpha: I've decided not to have previews anymore, because they give away too much. Also, Digimon doesn't have them anyway. R'n'r, and stay tuned! 


	2. I don't think we're in Domino anymore

A/N: If this gets up in time, that means I DID have time for a chapter update! If not, well, sorry for the delay, folks!  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Well, as I have no supid ideas for the AN, let's go!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake was groggily aware he was in some kind of forest, given the humidity and soft, crooing sounds of birds. He was also aware of two others near him.  
  
"So, when do you think he'll wake up?" He heard Yami ask; Yugi must have fused with him.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Came Kaiba's reply. "Pegasus probly stays in bed early EVERY day, for obvious reasons.  
  
Drake snapped up, angry." Wow, Kaiba, YOU'RE one to go accusing people of that! How is Mokuba so innocent with all the cash YOU use!?"  
  
Yami groaned, sensing another argument. They were distacted, however, by a stirring sound.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked, causing the other two to look toward the bush he was yelling at." Show yourself!"  
  
Their were a few seconds of silence, followed by the bush stirring again. Then it's shaker approached.  
  
The three's jaws dropped. It was a fox...... at least, like a fox.  
  
It stood erect, coming up to Yami's height. It had golden fur that dominated most of it's body, except for the white around it's neck and it's paws. It wore strange purple finger-less gauntlets, and the Ying-Yang symbol was emblazed on it's chest.  
  
"Humans! I don't believe it!" She gasped in surprise; it was a serious, feminine voice.  
  
"Uh, right, we're humans. But obviously you're not. What are you?" Seto asked, oblivious to the rudeness.  
  
She stared at them, like she was evaluating them. Then she answered," My name is Renamon, and I am a Digimon."  
  
"Gazundheight." Yami said. Renamon groaned.  
  
"More ignorant ones..... It means Digital Monster! I don't suppose you've noticed, but you're in the digital world."  
  
"Digital world?" Drake asked," argh, and I thought being sent to an altenate universe or back in time was rough. So, we're not on Earth at all?"  
  
"That depends on your perspective." She answered, before turning her head toward the watch around Yami's wrist. It was glowing, showing a mini-image of her.  
  
"No way........" Renamon whispered, widening her eyes for the first time.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have seen others like us, would you?" Drake asked," There were five, three boys, two girls?"  
  
Renamon looked behind her," There are three humans that way, and three Digimon," She sniffed, groaned, and added," all boys, by the smell of it."  
  
Before they could even move, she dissapeared. Confused, the three ran after her.  
  
They came into a clearing, and discovered she was right.  
  
Joey was in there, talking with a small, blue, lizard-like creature. It had brown eyes, was slightly humanoid, and had a golden V on it's forehead.  
  
Roan was chatting with what appeared to be a short samurai, barely up to his waist. It wore a traditional gi, but it's mesh-like mask showed only two yellow eyes inside. It held a kendo stick, and a small grey tail drooped out the back of it's gi.  
  
Finally, Ryo was happily hugging a small, purplish-grey dragon, who was hugging back.  
  
"Monodramon, I don't believe it, It's so good to see you again!" He said quickly, grinning.  
  
"Old friend?" Seto asked bitterly." Maybe you'd like to explain what's been going on, no show."  
  
"No show?" Drake asked.  
  
"He's one of the only 5 Star Duelists who didn't-"  
  
"I beat him, and he's a half Star higher than me!?"  
  
"Yes, Pegasus, he is!"  
  
"Dragonbreaths're still at it?" Joey asked Yami, who nodded.  
  
Drake stopped as he felt a tug at his duster [A/N: Finally learned that's what they're called] , and looked down to see the blue slightly dragon-like creature.  
  
"Hi! My name's Veemon, are you a friend of Joey?"  
  
Drake smiled," Sure am. Nice to meet you!"  
  
The samurai turned to them, and bowed." My name is Kotemon, and I am honored to meet you."  
  
"And I'm Monodramon!" Ryo's friend added!" Thanks for helping Ryo out!"  
  
"Okay, you're welcome, but WHY THE HECK are we here?" Drake yelled, startling something out of a tree.  
  
It landed on Kaiba's head. The creature could be easily described as a bowling ball with wings. However, it had two grey talons, and a face which had a white skull mark.  
  
"Get your hands offa me!" It yelled, fluttering off of Kaiba." Nobody carries Demidevimon!"  
  
An image of the critter appeared on Kaiba's watch, but he didn't see it.  
  
"I wasn't carrying you, whatever you are!" Kaiba spat.  
  
"He's another Digimon.. just an abnormally loud one." Renamon explained, before turning in the opposite direction, slightly nervous.  
  
"Uhhhhh, what's the matter?" Yami asked.  
  
"There's another human running this way, and two digimon. One seems to be small, but the other-"  
  
She was interrupted by the next event. Shayla ran through, followed quickly by what looked like a chinchilla [look it up] , but it was larger, and had a blue delta of fur around her neck, contrasting the grey fur everywhere else. Those sharp-looking nails were less cute than a chinchilla's, but her eyes made it more adorable.  
  
Most of the others, however, where too preoccupied by what came next. It was a LARGE, monstrous centipede, with spiky claws attached to pin-like legs. It's single gigantic red eye loomed dangerously.  
  
"Homina homina homina-" Drake gaped. He looked down at his watch, which was producing a full 3D image of the creature, at a much smaller size, and had some info on it.  
  
D-NAVI ANALYZER BIO  
  
Drake: This thing says it's called GOHMON, a VIRUS type INSECT Digimon. It's attacks are called Hundred Scratches and Bug Splat, the latter of which could flatten a bus!  
  
"Hundred Scratches!" The thing yelled, nearly collapsing as it brought it's many legs down.  
  
Barely, the group all managed to jump out of the way. The small Digimon run up to Shayla.  
  
"Are you okay Shayla? I tried to stop that meanie back there but he was oto strong and I couldn't do it, so are you okay?" The little Digimon asked, very quickly.  
  
"I'm fine, Chinchillamon." Shayla said, shaken. Her eyes were their natural, non-glossy brown, yet her Scales weren't visible.  
  
Chinchillamon turned then, and jumped forward. "Spike Tail!"  
  
She launched several sharp hairs from her pushy tail, which seemed to only get stuck in the creature's underbelly.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! We gotta help out!" Veemon said, to the surprise of the humans and agreement of most of the Digimon.  
  
"Heh, whatever." Demidevimon shrugged as the other Digimon lept into the fray.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, high above her foe. The crystalline leaves she blasted out of nowhere had significantly more effect. The creature roared in pain.  
  
"V-Headbutt!" Veemon yelled, launched himself headfirst into the area where the crystals landed. The monster was pushed farther back.  
  
Drake noticed that Renamon had good aim: Her leaves had hit and pushed in further Chinchillamon's hairs. However, Veemon seemed a bit too much like Joey, as the small dragon was slapped into the named duelist's stomach by the flip of the emmense tail.  
  
As a twitching Joey and Veemon collapsed, Kotemon threw his kendo stick after uttering two words.  
  
"Hot Head!" He yelled, and the stick glew bright like fire. This was emphasized by the painful screams apon impact.  
  
Ryo pulled out a card, and swiped it through his item, like their watches but larger and attached to his belt.  
  
"Speedy Punch activate!" He yelled, and Monodramon dashed forward at high speed, punching the creature into the air.  
  
The creature suddenly turned over in midair, streching itself out widely.  
  
"BUG SPLAT!" It cried, falling down like an elephant.  
  
Out of nowhere, a syringe-like dart cracked through it's armored back, injecting it with some yellow liquid. It pailed, and fell limply, not powerfully, to the ground.  
  
"That was my Demi Dart, ya bug!" Demidevimon boasted." Next time, don't mess with the invincible-"  
  
Everyone else had ran out of the way, meaning he was alone when the creature fell on top of him. It weakly got up, and scurried toward the others, leaving a winged, wide-eyed disk, who was twitching.  
  
The monster reared up for another attack, and it's proximity was too close to stop.  
  
Drake closed his eyes- for a half second. A loud crunching noise made him snap them open.  
  
In midair was the Gohmon, and another small, red Digimon. It turned around again, kicking the bug into a large tree.  
  
"Constellation Claw!" The new creature yelled, rammin it's red claw all the way threw the beast. The others all winced.  
  
The creature burst into millions of tiny pieces, which turned red as they strangly entered the victor's body. It turned around.  
  
Drake's impression was of a red Veemon, without the V stamp, slightly taller with longer, thinner, more muscular limbs, and two red wings. It's eyes were a deep, dark blue.  
  
"Dracomon! Nice ta' seeya, buddy! Thanks alot for-" Veemon started, before Dracomon lashed out.  
  
"What were you doing, idiot!?" He yelled," Haven't I told you enough times to stay away from bigger Digimon?"  
  
"Uh............ sorry." Veemon apologized, ears drooped.  
  
"*sigh* I just don't understand you, do you actually think you can win? In all my life I've never seen you absorb any data, and never win a fight because of it! Fighting isn't a game where there are amatuers and veterans, you know!"  
  
"Hey, lay off!" Joey snapped, defending his new friend." They fought pretty good out there! Anyway, aren't YOU kinda small to be fightin' big monsters like dat'?"  
  
Dracomon scowled, then turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Cried a new voice from behind them. Dracomon, and everyone else, turned around. A man with untidy black hair, a white cloak, and the air of someone who knows more than he shows appeared.  
  
"Alright! About time we found someone else whose human!" Roan exclaimed.  
  
"Lara's not here........" Drake mumbled, worried.  
  
The man had caught his breath." My name is Gennai, and if you want answers, come with me. Of course, if you want all the answers, wait a few weeks, I have a harsh uncoverage policy against me."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: And THAT, is what I consider my first GOOD Digi chapter to be.  
  
Lance: Huh. YU......GI.......OH......... odd words to be the name of the section for a Digimon fic.  
  
Alpha: *sweatdrops* Uh, yeah.  
  
Lara: Hey, where am I anyway? And aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Alpha: Oh, you're right! I'd better put him in. In accordance with Digimon tradition since Season Three-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Tommy: Aw, why do I have to be the Narrator? Ah well, I hope these guys are gonna be okay, but who's this Gennai guy? I don't remember him. I hope we'll find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
Review: Click just below: Tell me what you think: NOW. 


	3. Why, oh WHY do all mysterious guides hav...

A/N: Boredom reigns supreme, and yet ideas come into my head as I endlessly fight random Pokemon in Ruby version.  
  
Ryu: .............. I refuse to comment on that.  
  
Drake: Well, welcome to our motly crew of prey for Alpha's thoughts, Poke counterpart of me. You're lucky you've only been through three chapters so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this........ I don't even know Monodramon's champion form, how can I own Digimon? Oh, yeah, Yugioh not mine either. Shayla and Chincillamon belong to Gema J. Gall, writer of quite a few standout fics that you should read. I own Drake, Dracomon, Lara, Roan, all future OC's, including original Digimon [such as Gohmon last chap], and the cool new Digivices, which we'll learn more of this chapter.  
  
Lara: *fumes*  
  
Drake: Look, I know Alpha's currently leaving you out of the picture for a while, but I'll start threatening, and-  
  
Lara: It's not that! I found out WHO Alpha is using for Dracomon's base personality, and fighting style!  
  
Alpha: Urk, start the chapter!  
  
Drake: Hey, wai-  
***************************************************************  
  
Tommy: Hey guys! Last time, Drake, Yugi, and the others all got sent to the digital world! They didn't wait long before meeting a few friendly Digimon, and even sooner after that that they met this big meanie, Gohmon! The Digimon gave it their best, but they were about to get flattened! All of a sudden, Dracomon showed up and blasted the bug! But then he turned around and yelled at the others for being 'amatuers'! But this guy named Gennai showed up, and told them to come with him! I hope this is a good idea.......  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all agree this was a good idea on your parts." Gennai assured. The group was currently hiking up a large hill, some Digimon flying/hovering.  
  
Drake, like the others, still had nervous doubts. For one, Lara was missing. Another reason was the certain uneassyness between a few Digimon and humans.  
  
Renamon, floating slightly above the ground, cast nervous glances toward Yami every few seconds. Demidevimon was floating well away from Kaiba.  
  
And Dracomon...... he was flying high above them all. Every so often he would stop, positioning his wings to hover, and glance down at them. Then, he'd grimace and cast a glare, and spin back into a flying position.  
  
"So, you're a dragon Digimon? Cool!" Joey grinned at Veemon. "You may not look it, but believe me, size can be decieving!"  
  
"Thanks!" Veemon said, slightly happier. Dracomon's rant had lowered his natural peppyness a bit.  
  
"I can add to that. More than anybody, I can tell that what you see isn't usually what you get." Drake said disdainfully. He had quite enough knowledge of that: His father, and even Buster, who was now Roan, were etched into his mind as great failures on his part.  
  
"I still don't understand." Ryo complained." Gennai, I know who you are, so tell me, why isn't this MY digital world? This one is blaringly different!"  
  
"I'll tell you.. some of it...... when we get there." Gennai assured.  
  
Ryo groaned, though with the tone that he had expected that.  
  
"I still don't understand this." Shayla said. "So, you're made of data? we're inside some giant program, or something?"  
  
"That's right!" Chincillamon said cheerily." Everything here's made of data, even you guys now!"  
  
"We're here!" Gennai said suddenly. He walked over to a tree, tapped the bark in a few seemingly random areas, and a hole appeared.  
  
Seto smirked." Whoever you are, it seems you bear no shame in ripping off J.K. Rowling."  
  
"No way, you read Harry Potter, too?" Joey asked.  
  
Time and Space seemed to stop on the word 'too', trying to take in the fact that the two of them had something in common.  
  
Drake and the others walked in, and eventually the two thawed out, glaring at each other, and followed.  
  
A few descending stairways later, they entered what looked like the standard sort of house for someone living in the country, except for a large DVD player, a computer, and several aquariums of fish munching on fries.  
  
"Welcome to my humble little abode. Not much, but that fact means 'not much' for my bills, too." Gennai said. He walked over to a podium that strangely came out of the floor, followed swiftly by twelve seats.  
  
Each human and Digimon, except Dracomon, sat down. He folded his arms and turned away, standing in a far corner of the room.  
  
"Okay, first of all, I'm quite sure all of you are wondering "Who the heck is this weirdo, and why did I follow him to this copyright debatable house?"." Gennai summed up their thoughts. "Well, consider me a sort of tour guide, without the free hats. You humans have stumbled into the digital world, obviously, and I bet you're wondering why."  
  
"Are you always this obvious and vague at the same time?" Seto snapped." Get to the point."  
  
"Shut up, Bluey." Drake whispered.  
  
"Can it, Red!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU, QUIET!" Yami yelled, shocking them both back into their seats. Many of the others applauded lightly at Yami's favor to their ears.  
  
"In answer to your question, most likely yes." Gennai said," Anyway, all of the humans present here have been selected, it seems, by the digital world itself, to help save it. I know this must be a shock to you, but I know you guys have quite an interesting history."  
  
Mostly everyone sighed in admittance. Shayla groaned, wondering how she got caught up in another strange mess.  
  
"Well, my guess is that the little remaining force that drives the digital world saw you all as a possible hope for the future, and brought you here-" here, he was inturrupted by Drake.  
  
"Then where's Lara!? She was with us when this happened, where is she!?" He demanded.  
  
Gennai, confused, looked at his list." That's odd, must've missed one. Ah, well, she'll probably show up sooner or later."  
  
The four non-millionaire humans were holding the furious dragon-lover back, barely. Seto tried to release some insult, but failed as he realized it might be his last living act, as Drake was slowly inching forward.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll try and find her, just settle down and stop the threats!" Gennai said, edging away. Drake sighed, and was pushed back into his seat by the sudden loss of force.  
  
Gennai sighed, rubbing his temples as if he was used to this reaction, somehow." As I was saying, you've been chosen to save the digital world by partnering with these Digimon. As such, that makes you all Digidestined, humans destined to save our world!"  
  
"I thought so." Renamon said quietly.  
  
"But, which Digimon partners whicha' us?" Joey asked, looking left and right.  
  
Gennai pressed a button on the vid screen, and it immediately showed images of them, connected by lines to certain digimon. [Remember Takato's flag? Those kinda images.]  
  
Yami-Renamon.  
  
Shayla-Chincillamon.  
  
Roan-Kotemon.  
  
Joey-Veemon.  
  
Seto- "What, how can I get paired to such a stupid human!" Demidevimon shouted as the chibi image of his entire body, not head, appeared.  
  
"Watch it, feathered bowling ball." Seto spat.  
  
Drake-Dracomon.  
  
"No way!" Dracomon yelled furiously as a pouting mini image of his face appeared." I refuse to be tamed by ANY human, leave me out of these stupid antics!"  
  
Drake glared." Hey, you COULD be a little less arrogant, you know. I saw you kick insect butt out there, but you can't do everything alone! I for one could be an authority on that fact!"  
  
"Just watch me." Dracomon said venomously, glaring back.  
  
Shayla raised her hand, ending the uneasy silence after that." Uh, Gennai? I'm not using my Scales, so how can I see? I'm supposed to be blind, but I need the Scales to change that!"  
  
"The digital world is your answer to that." Gennai explained, turning from the still glaring partners." The fact that you've all become data means that your bodies appear the way they would if there were no unnatural illnesses or defects. For example, a paralyzed person could run for miles on end in this world. I'm afraid the effect is only for this plain of existance, however."  
  
"That can't be true, Joey still looks like a dog." Seto chuckled, blocking Joey's punch from behind.  
  
Ryo looked up grimly." You still haven't answered my question. This isn't the digital world I know, because I lived there for months, I'd know if it was! Where are we? And are the others-Takato, Rika, and the rest- here too?"  
  
For the first time, Gennai sent a look of grief." Ryo..... I....... that's a question I can't answer now, all kidding and cryptic madness aside. You're not ready yet for the answers."  
  
This sure didn't change Ryo's grim expression for the better. He looked down again, more worried than ever. Monodramon patted him on the back comfortingly.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Dracomon said finally." I'll tag along on this stupid quest, but I WON'T accept help for you, or help you out. I'm doing this because idiots like you are going to attract stronger Digimon for me to fight, and that's all!"  
  
"Seto, you've lost my #1 Disrespect position." Drake mentioned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
The dragon Digimon 'hmphed' again, and walked outside.  
  
"Well.......yes......" Gennai said, slightly taken aback by the turn of events." I say you kids should stay here tonight, it's getting dark, and I have more to say, in the morning."  
  
"Thanks." Roan said. He had been quiet since Gennai appeared, taking in all the sights, and, when they came to the house, absorbing all the information thoughtfully. Kotemon was just as quiet, though he looked with slight respect at his new partner during the explanations.  
  
Renamon blinked as Yami suddenly reverted into Yugi.  
  
"Alright, your turn to explain some things." She said warily.  
  
"My name's Yugi, Renamon. Yami's sorta my darker half, and he's the spirit of this Millenium Puzzle!" he explained, holding the Item up.  
  
"Interesting, now I get it." She said thoughtfully." I was wondering why you felt different than ordinary humans. I thought my sense was going haywire."  
  
"Lights out!" Gennai said, flipping another switch. The chairs abruptly fell, and all those still sitting felt themselves fall into quickly appearing sleeping bags.  
  
Drake, still angry, was glad to have a softer bed than the ground outside. Still, it felt......scary, because, for the first time in months, Lara wasn't beside him. If something happened, he couldn't protect her...............  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Now, all Digimon can be divided into three different types: Vaccine, Data, and Virus. Normally, Vaccine types are good, and fight for justice, but they can be manipulated to the side of evil. Virus's, like Demidevimon, are normally evil, but can be toned down to just being annoying with proper training."  
  
"I'll annoy YOU!" Demidevimon threatened, quickly pushed back into his seat by Seto.  
  
"Data types are basically the universal fighters, able to be evil or good depending on their upbringing. Normally, Virus are strong against Data, Data beats Vaccine, and Vaccine beats Virus. Of course, you have to take into account the overall power of the opponant, obviously."  
  
"Obviously. Can we get going now?" Ryo groaned.  
  
"They can, you can't." Gennai said, shocking them all." I'm sorry," He added to the furious look," I can't explain that right now, either, but trust me, you'd only be endangering them!"  
  
"Like they aren't going to be LESS endangered if he stays?" Dracomon cracked, stepping halfway in." Who really cares, anyway? Let's go!"  
  
Drake stared at his D-Navi as if it was defective." So, these Digivices, or D-Navis, are what makes us capable of bringing out a Digimon's full power?"  
  
Gennai nodded as Drake tapped the watch-like device, and Dracomon gagged.  
  
"Well, if I can't go," Ryo sighed in surrenderance," You guys take care of yourselves, okay? It's kinda off-setting, not being there to help newbies."  
  
All male digidestined scowled at this, Shayla groaned.  
  
To BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Tommy: Aww man, I thought he said he was gonna explain stuff, but he only said the basics! But why can't Ryu come along? I hope we'll find out eventually, but till then, stay tuned to Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Finally another chapter up. Oh, I need to type others......  
  
Drake: So, who is it again?  
  
Lara: *still mad* He based your loudmouthed, arrogant partner off of-  
  
Dracomon: Who cares?  
  
Yami Alpha: *bursts in suddenly* THE PENGUINS HAVE STARTED A MUSICAL, PENGUINS ON ICE!  
  
Alpha: Good lord, we have to stop it! *both run out*  
  
Drake: ............................. Alright. Lame escape excuse judges?  
  
Lance: 10.0  
  
Prima: 10.0  
  
Kazu: 6.5   
  
Ryo: *still grumbling* 9.0  
  
Lara: Argh, I'll say it. Please r'n'r, readers, and stay tuned! 


	4. Flame on, dramon!

A/N: Man, Penguins on Ice was a cheap waste of ti-I MEAN, WASTE OF FIREPOWER! There wasn't a single real penguin there, just some more under-paid college proffessionals.  
  
Drake: My...... what a parodox of a sentence.  
  
Para: You rang-  
  
Dox: young master?  
  
Drake: AHH! Not again, STOP IT!  
  
Disclaimer: *holds up Sandstone, LV5 mon, 1300/1600* THIS is all the proof I need that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And THIS-*holds picture of Matt and Sora* is the Digimon proof!  
  
Announcer: And today's spotlight in the chapter will be on- *gets mouth covered*  
  
Dracomon: YOU! I thought that the Unorthadox Roulette-  
  
Alpha: Um, Dracomon, I was kinda saving that for my SECRET fic plan.  
  
Dracomon: Oh, sorry. *kicks Roulette, spinning it away*  
  
Lara: Now I can tell you all who Dracomon-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Your first priority," Gennai explained as they packed up what little supplies they had," should be to head east, toward what remains of a place called File City. There, the elder Digimon should be able to help you further."  
  
"Sure thing! Thanks for all your help, Gennai!' Yugi said gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for what little you actually did." Seto coldly pointed. Drake, overhearing this, wasn't mad. In fact, he had been doing some serious thinking the night before, making up for his intense lack of sleep.  
  
"Can't you hurry up? Honestly, if you humans were Digimon, your data would be packed between two Burgermon bread buns, halfway to some guy's mouth!" Dracomon jeered.  
  
"Hey, come on, you really need to lighten up!" Chincillamon said suddenly, causing him to lose his balance, nearly face-faulting. Shayla's eyes were experiencing their first feeling of insomnia, and Drake, seeing how energetic her partner was, wasn't surprised.  
  
Renamon suddenly appeared in her usual way, shocking the others as well. Demidevimon flapped onto Seto's shoulder, then flapped off to avoid the fist.  
  
"Alright, is everybody ready to rock?" Veemon shouted.  
  
"Roll, not rock," Joey whispered.  
  
"Right. Roll?"  
  
"As we'll ever be." Roan said. Kotemon snapped his glowing eyes open, ending his meditation.  
  
"Then go out and do it, and beat some baddies for me, too!" Ryo cheered.  
  
"Finally." Dracomon muttered as they left.  
  
For a few minutes after that, Ryo was silent. Monodramon was still snoring.  
  
"So, VHS or DVD?" Gennai asked, holding up a large collection of full season animes in both forms.  
  
"DVD. I'll fix the popcorn." {While the others are having their first day of destiny, I'll have my first day of lazing around. Today really WILL be interesting.....}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
For the first mile or two, the digital world's landscape seemed normal to the humans. As I said, the first mile or two.  
  
"Okay, someone explain to me how leaves are growin' outta that telephone pole." Joey said.  
  
"Telephone pole? That's a tree, silly!" Chincillamon giggled.  
  
Joey looked back at the apple-bearing fuse box doubtfully.  
  
The digidestined whose partners were more quiet than the others were learning a few things.  
  
"That was an interesting technique you used with that stick against Gohmon!" Roan complimented.  
  
"Hmm, the Hot Head? It's actually a really simple technique, I could probably teach you, like my father taught me." Kotemon offered.  
  
"Really!?" Roan asked entusiastically. Then he blinked, purplexed." Wait, I thought Digimon fought by instinct. Why'd you have to learn your own move?"  
  
"Most Digimon DO fight by instinct." Kotemon sighed. "My race is one of the few remaining human-class Digimon. We tend to develop our minds more rapidly than beast-class Digimon, but their development is in fighting power, and all our brains, without strength, mean nothing. That is why I, like my ancestors before me, am taking a journey across the digital world, to study from the Master Trainers."  
  
"Master Trainers?" Roan said, curious.  
  
"The greatest teachers and masters of fighting and training in the digital world. My father is one, but there are nine others. Coincidentally enough, the next trainer is in File City, where we head. If he remains there, however."  
  
"Hey, there it is!" Dracomon called from his vantage point in the air. The others looked forward to see a dim gleam of silver in the far distance.  
  
"Alright, we made it!" Veemon cheered. He turned to the others." Race ya!"  
  
With that, he took off.  
  
"Hey, no fair, wait up!" Chincillamon cried, running after him. Dracomon, Seto, and Demidevimon facepalmed/faceclawed as all of their allies joined in.  
  
As it turned out, Veemon needed that headstart. A few minutes later, he collapsed from exhaustion, already in last place.  
  
"Hey, don't wear yourself out, bud." Joey said, pulling him up with a hand.  
  
Dracomon, who had landed, rolled his eyes as he walked past them. Then, his rolled eyes turned suddenly, glancing from left to right.  
  
"Hey, all of you, there's a strong Digimon headed for us!" He yelled. The others turned around, and quickly ran back.  
  
"He's right!" Renamon exclaimed," I can sense it now, too! And it feels..... familier......"  
  
The next moment there was a huge cloud of dust erupting around them. Coughing, the digidestined looked up as it cleared.  
  
Floating in midair was a strange creature that looked like a jester, though the four swords in back-sheaths deluded that fact. It wore a mask like that of a Greek play, only one half was black and one white. His red suit was strongly similar to Pegasus's.  
  
"Dracomon, my dear old 'friend', how charming to see you again!" The creature breathed ,in a drawling, false British accent full of malice.  
  
Dracomon folded his wings like a cloak over him, the same way Drake often did as the Legendary Dragoon. He had a casual smile, but his eyes held eagerness." Piedmon, my old punching bag, how's life been treating you since the Data Purge? Oh, sorry, I knew you after that, how's life treated you since we last met?" Dracomon said, obviously with the intention of sounding cruel.  
  
Whatever he had said, Drake thought it would have been better kept silent. Piedmon's face turned from insane giddyness to fury in seconds.  
  
"You really love talking ironically, don't you? I thought you said you had experienced it too!"  
  
At this Renamon suddenly gasped, and Demidevimon merely scowled, though he glanced at Dracomon uneasily.  
  
"At least I know how to recover from it. Besides, I've gotten even stronger, and you feel just as weak as last time. You haven't done a thing to earn back all the data taken from you, have ya?"  
  
Piedmon smirked. " It's not you I'm after. I'm going to get rid of these little pests, if you don't mind. Then, my true power will be restored, and I will destroy you!"  
  
Dracomon shook his head scornfully." Poor, Champion strength, delusional Megas. Fine. Fight these losers as much as you want, but when you think you've one, you'll feel my Constellation Claw rammed up your failing pride!"  
  
"Who is this guy?" Drake whispered to Renamon, though keeping his eyes on Piedmon and his supposed partner." What does he mean by Champions and Megas? And what's a Data Purge?"  
  
"His name is Piedmon, and he used to be a powerful Dark Master among Digimon." She answered, shaking her head as if she knew more." A Champion is the next stage of power after Rookie, which is what we all are now, even Dracomon. Ultimate comes after Champion, and Mega is the final, highest stage. One Ultimate is stronger than almost all Champions, and likewise Megas to Ultimates. Gohmon was a Champion, and though Piedmon is a Mega, his power seems to have dropped to Gohmon's level."  
  
"Then Dracomon could finish him easily! Why is he letting him off the hook? And Data Purges, what are those?"  
  
Renamon felt uneasy now, too." That is an answer for another day. For now, we need to focus on the task at hand. Piedmon wishes to fight us before Dracomon, and Dracomon doesn't seem to care either way."  
  
Piedmon hovered down to the ground. He turned to the others. "Prepare to lose your lives and what scant amount of data you've collected. I will stomp out your threat to my master's plans now!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Renamon immediatly yelled, warping toward him. She spun her leg round for a kick, and hit-  
  
A painful sword's edge in her leg. She screamed, and fell to the ground.  
  
"RENAMON!" Yugi shouted, but Joey held him back from running into danger.  
  
"Let the mon's handle this Yuge, we can't-"  
  
"YES, we CAN!" Yugi yelled. Sort of. It wasn't Yugi anymore.  
  
Yami pushed Joey's arm off of his, and scowled." Renamon, can you hear me!?"  
  
{Pretty much. By the way don't ask how I'm telepathic, it takes too long." She sent, mildly shocking her partner.  
  
{Listen, if you can muster the energy, run back here, not warp. Lure him over here!}  
  
She instantly did so. Piedmon smirked, and thrust forward with a leaping jump.  
  
"Trump Sword!" He cried, thwoing one of them directly at the spot where Renamon would be at the next second.  
  
{LEFT!}  
  
{Got it!} Renamon said as she rolled left. The blade hit the dirt, and stuck.  
  
"NOW!" She yelled as Piedmon landed, grabbing his blade. Immedietly the other Digimon, excluding Dracomon, attacked.  
  
Kotemon's Hot Head burned his hand off the hilt, and both Renamon's leaves and Chincillamon's furs stuck in his gloved hands. A Demi Dart injected heavy venom as it hit the stomach.  
  
Piedmon shrugged these off. With a wave of his hands, the ashes and piercing objects fell off of them. He reached to pull out the Dart-  
  
"Vee Headbutt!"  
  
Veemon lunged himself, pushing the Dart in with the force of his attack. Piedmon lurched, then growled as he slapped the Rookie to the side.  
  
"Veemon!" Joey shouted. In the next few seconds, Piedmon had glove-slapped the others, and they could barely move.  
  
"Gohmon's strength, eh?" Drake asked, shaking.  
  
"Shut up...." Renamon moaned.  
  
Piedmon turned again, toward the twitching Veemon. "That troublemaker will go first. CROWN-"  
  
A thrown stick hit him in the head. He looked back to see Joey pick up another stick, and brace himself.  
  
"Fool, what are you thinking, that you can turn this around?" The former Dark Master chuckled." Though you do seem quite the swordsman with that 'bold, gleaming weapon'!"  
  
As the clown burst out in laughter, Joey smiled, in a brave, desperate way." Yeah, swordsman. I'm the Flame Swordsman, McDonaldmon, and don't you forget it!" He yelled, assuming the pose he had when he faced down the Mant.  
  
"Hmm, cute." Piedmon snickered, raising his blade." Trump-"  
  
Suddenly, a bright flame appeared behind him. All of them, even Dracomon gasped at the sight before them. Veemon, surrounded by fire, was glaring at Piedmon in hatred.  
  
"You tried to hurt my new friend, and DID hurt all my other ones! I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!" He threatened, as he was enveloped in a tall, egg-like flame.  
  
D-Navi: YGO Program activated, Flame Swordsman. Hidden power: Digivolution.  
  
"Veemon, Digivolve to-  
  
Inside the flame, Veemon's body elongated. He now stood equal at Seto's height, and his body was leaner and more muscular. Black armor appeared on his shoulders, knees, feet, and head, turning red and orange: Patterned like flame. Veemon's small horn sharpened and extended to nearly a foot.  
  
"Flamedramon!"  
  
He landed as the flames dispersed. his voice had matured as much as his body had, and was much cooler, despite the heat he portrayed.  
  
"And........ that's a champion, right?" Drake asked a shocked Renamon, who merely nodded.  
  
"Whoa, Veemon's been working out!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Or taken steroids." Seto whispered too low to hear.  
  
D-NAVI ANALYZER BIO  
  
Flamedramon: I am FLAMEDRAMON, once known as the Fire of Courage! My Express Claw attack may counter many attacks, but my true strength lies in the power of my Knuckle Fire and Fire Rocket attacks, the former of which shoots flames from my claws, and the latter sheilding me in fire, allowing me to speed over the land and in the air, and strike my opponant with burning force!  
  
"Knuckle Fire!" He said immediately, throwing five small fireballs at Piedmon.  
  
The clown jumped into the air, easily dodging them.  
  
"CROWN TRICK!" Piedmon yelled, throwing his hands foreword, creating a burst of wind.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon burst forward, surrounded in flame. He neutralized the gust, and bashed into the clown, knocking him backwards several feet.  
  
"Trump Sword!" Piedmon said again, throwing the blade at his close-range foe.  
  
"Express Claw!" Flamedramon countered, literally. He slashed at thin air, and the blade turned around at double speed, impaling it's owner.  
  
As Piedmon gasped for air with his weakened lungs, Flamedramon thrust himself forward, grabbed the clown, and threw him hard down to the ground 40 feet below.  
  
"Once more, for luck!" Flamedramon joked," Fire Rocket!"  
  
Piedmon's last sight was a burning dragon Digimon falling toward him. He burst into data instantly on impact, which Flamedramon abruptly absorbed.  
  
The dragon flipped backward, landing on his feet. He smiled toward the others, the Digimon just getting back up.  
  
"So, how was that for an 'amatuer'?" he cracked to Dracomon. The poweful Rookie shrugged, though he strangly had a smile on his face.  
  
Drake sighed in relief: At least his Digimon wasn't hopeless, like a certain yami he knew.  
  
Joey ran forward, a broad grin on his face. " That was awesome! I haven't seen that since Drake left a hole the size of Kaiba's head in Zera the Mant!"  
  
Dracomon looked at his human partner at this, confused but slightly interested.  
  
{Maybe these guys have some hope, after all.}  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Tommy: Whoa, that was so cool! Flamedramon's hotter than steam, but what master was Piedmon talking about? I hope we find out next time, on Digimon, Digital Monsters!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: I think that was cool, too! Didn't think I could imagine active fight scenes before Fellowship............  
  
Lara: Please review, so I can get a word in about Dracomon's base charac- 


	5. If this is a grand city, shoot me now

A/N: Today, I shall accomplish what few have had the nerve to do........  
  
Drake: Become a Calumon basher? *gets fried by readers*  
  
Disclaimer: Is there any doubt in anyone's minds? Anyone? I'm sure this wouldn't exactly be on this site if I owned Digimon. Or Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Yami Alpha: Chapter starts..................now!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The remnants of File City suggested it had once thrived greatly. There were many interesting establishments, including an arena, a restaraunt, a large store, and a clinic / hospital.  
  
However, even these were abandoned and damaged hopelessly beyond repair. The city was indeed a collection of remnants.  
  
"What...... happened here?" Seto asked, breathless.  
  
"Something bad, duh. Thousands of years ago, though. It's nothing to worry about." Dracomon said tartly.  
  
"That doesn't stop it from being disgusting." Shayla said weakly. A small pre-school building was in ruins on the ground next to the hospital.  
  
"Did it really happen so long ago?" Kotemon asked the still air, bowing in respect for any of the fallen.  
  
Yugi trudged past a split stone fountain. "Hey, guys, there's a small meadow over here! I think there are some Digimon living near here!"  
  
The group quickly entered, and were stopped by a small Digimon that looked like it was an orange ball of fuzz, except for the long horn coming from it's head, and the eyes.  
  
"Hey, lookit, humans!" He cried shrilly.  
  
"Really, Tsunomon?" Asked a small, ghost-like Digimon with an innocent face.  
  
"Really, Poyomon, I remember them from the picture books! I don't see the things on their heads, though."  
  
"Children, what's all the ruckus?" Came a much older voice from inside a house made of what looked like cardboard boxes and garbage cans.  
  
What emerged was about Yugi's height, and looked to be made entirely out of yellow fur except for it's white hair and bear, which covered the rest of it. It held a long cane with a hidden paw, and the cane's end was shaped like a claw.  
  
"Ah, yes, the new Digidestined. I assume you've been told to come here for the next step of your destiny?"  
  
"Er, basically, yes." Drake nodded.  
  
"Heh, my name is Jijimon. And I'll help you, after you earn it!"  
  
Seeing the group's shocked looks, he added," what, you think that all old geezers like me are naturally helpful? Com'on, that's stereo-typing!"  
  
"*sigh* What do we hafta do?" Joey asked.  
  
"Our harvest is ready, and we're short of work this year, so we're behind."  
  
"Sir," Kotemon said suddenly," I heard that one of the Master Trainers lives in this area. I know you need our help, but-"  
  
"Anyone wishing to train in the Green Gym may do so." Jijimon inturrupted. Kotemon bowed in thanks, and entered the area Jijimon directed him to.  
  
Renamon and Flamedramon nodded to each other, and quickly followed. Seto dragged his partner by the wing.  
  
"You may irritate me beyond belief, but as your partner I have a responsibilty to strengthen you, and I'm going to do it!" Seto said over the protests.  
  
Demidevimon stared, then smiled. Maybe he had judged his partner to soon.  
  
"Plus, it spares us from any menial labor." Seto added, grinning devilishly. The smaller devil grinned, too.  
  
Dracomon, of course, was already there. This left Yugi, Drake, Shayla, Joey, Roan, and Chincillamon to tend to the crops.  
  
"If this is loyalty," Drake growled," I'm glad they haven't betrayed us."  
  
"Aw, lighten up, it'll be fun!" Chincillamon said confidently." Those guys are all just lazy."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Around the same time Chincillamon said those words, Kotemon had started rapidly bashing a large punching bag with his fists.  
  
Seto looked around. Though he didn't know anything about Digimon training, he supposed some of the techniques made sense. What didn't make sense was that the Master Trainer was a small, pink, floppy-eared creature called Koromon.  
  
Flamedramon was running laps through the city, and Renamon was meditating under a humongous waterfall. Dracomon was pushing a ver, very, VERY large boulder against a cliff twice as big, and any passerby would swear he was trying to make the cliff give in first.  
  
Kaiba groaned as Demidevimon throguh a Dart into a large punchinhg glove machine, frustrated and full of bruises.  
  
"Defense and speed training my tail feathers! And I don't even HAVE tail feathers!" Demidevimon sneered.  
  
Kaiba looked at the blackboard in the middle of the area. "Brain training. Teach the trainee anything about any subject, and their battle strategy and magical abilities increase."  
  
He grabbed his now confused partner, and started drawing with a piece of chalk, an evil grin on his face." Today's subject, Demidevimon, is the vast superiority of those who use Blue-eyed Dragons......"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, the entire group [humans, minus Seto, and Chincillamon sweaty] sat around the table in Jijimom's house.  
  
"Now, I suppose that I'll tell it to you all, while you're clearing the table of any organic substances." He said, pulling a small poster up. It showed several small, colored tabs.  
  
"These, my friends, are called crests. They were originally invented to help the old Digidestineds to save the world, but they've been scattered across the land. These items give your Digimon the power to digivolve past their natural limits with ease, and, in your case, I suppose, the knowledge of what card is needed to Digivolve them to that form."  
  
"Gool. Ub, hat if wed on't hab da cad?" Joey blabbed through a mouth of steak.  
  
"If you don't have the right card, well, I guess we're screwed." Jijimon chuckled as they all stared." The crests each symbolize a trait, usually an emotion. They'll react to the person who naturally exhibits that trait the most."  
  
"So, we just have to act ourselves? Finally, something that invloves being normal." Shayla sighed, though she was a bit worried about what that meant for Drake and Seto.  
  
"Now, before I kick the lotta you out've my house, there's one more thing that needs to be done. Tell me, who do you all imagine to be your leader?"  
  
Out of instinct, Seto made to stand, but was restrained by Roan and Shayla. The rest of them looked between Drake and Yugi, who both pointed to each other.  
  
"I've said this before, I CAN'T be a leader!" Drake said, scared.  
  
"I know I can duel with the best of them, but only with Yami! And that doesn't even apply to this!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Whatdya' talkin bout, Drake?" Joey asked." You can lead. Have you seen old Mant around? No, but if you did, he probably wouldn't have the stomach to look atcha', literally!"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Yugi, you and Yami are better leaders than I cam be." Seto grumbled. His own form of honor held him back: He couldn't get Roan off without causing Shayla pain, as well.  
  
"Then it's settled!" Jijimon said hapily, throwing two bundles to the proclamed leaders. Drake's was red, and Yugi's blue.  
  
"What're these for?" Drake asked curiously.  
  
"They're tradition. All leaders of the Digidestined wear these, or else it's just not right!"  
  
"Okay, now I'm GLAD I'm not a leader!" Seto chuckled." Tough luck...."  
  
The next word was etched into Drake and Yugi's poor minds forever.  
  
"Goggleheads."  
  
Tommy: *snorts, snickers* Man, I can't even comment on that! Just stay tuned for the next Digimon, Digital Monsters! *laughs*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: Alpha cannot write this AN, because he's currently being chased around the US by a pair of angry heroes. Please review, and, as always, stay tuned. 


	6. Which one's the devil, again?

A/N: The Poke fic is coming along slowly, but I've been having so many ideas for this one that I need to get them on to FFN, anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: The canon couples... brrr...... I usually like canon couples, but when Toei did that... it wasn't forgivable. Shayla and Chincillamon belong to Gema J. Gall.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Ready..." Drake said as he slipped on a small red backpack. He had taken off his duster and placed it inside.  
  
"Set..." Yugi continued, moving his goggles to a more comfortable spot on his hair.  
  
"Get outta my house... I mean Go!" Jijimon yelled, waving his cane threateningly.  
  
And that, strangly enough, is where this story truly begins.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The sun hung low over the distant hills as our heroes walked forward. Everyone was silent, having their own questions unanswered.  
  
[A/N: Let's see if ya can match the thoughts to the Humans/Digis Hint: The human comes before his/her Digimon partner.]  
  
{I wonder what my Crest will be?}  
  
{I'm bored, why can't we walk someplace fun?}  
  
{Maybe I should've taken off my duster too, it's boiling!}  
  
{He may get angry once I start grabbing harder, but at least I don't have a spiky-haired partner to perch on!}  
  
{Where could she be?}  
  
{Crests, shmests, I'm strong enough already. How'd I get stuck with these losers, again?}  
  
{I wonder if he really CAN teach me those kendo techniques.}  
  
{I hope my skills have improved enough to suceed.}  
  
{I wonder what power this card'd give em? And why do their names all end with mon?}  
  
{Kaiba's weird, Joey's not a dog........ is he?}  
  
{It sure was nice of her to carry me like this.}  
  
{ACK! What is that mysterious pendant made of!? Too heavy, hard to walk...}  
  
"Renamon, what did Piedmon mean about Data Purges? What are they?" Yugi asked, jumping off when he noticed her strained expression.  
  
"Thank you. And I'm afraid I cannot answer that, maybe you'll know some other day."  
  
"Does anybody know where we're headed, by the way?" Drake asked.  
  
"Gear Savanna." Kotemon said. "Besides having a Master Trainer, it contains many ancient ruins. It's highly possible a Crest is there."  
  
"It's also a pretty nice place... for those who enjoy boredom." Dracomon remarked." I'll be surprised if we find more than three Champions in the entire valley."  
  
"But at least the training's fun!" Chincillamon offered.  
  
"What? You've trained before?" Shayla asked.  
  
"A' course I trained, you did too, remember? Didn't you help pick those meat plants outta the ground at Jijimon's?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, those WERE really heavy." Joey admitted." Heh, that wily lump 'a fur prolly made us do that because it was training! That's why he let the others go to that training ground!"  
  
"Too bad Seto missed out." Drake grinned." Now we're probly ALL stronger than him."  
  
"Well, you ARE right." Seto said to momentary surprise." At least your SMELL has gained significant strength."  
  
Both Digimon partners of the two rivals burst out laughing.  
  
"Touche. You failed to note, however, that your BEWD drawing on the chalk board could be compared to a stick figure with wings." Drake countered.  
  
Demidevimon stopped laughing, and Joey started.  
  
"Hard to believe you could even see the drawing, Pegasus. I thought your family had poor depth perception."  
  
No one laughed this time, though Drake came close to killing Seto. He probably would have, if the gorund underneath them hadn't given out in mid-leap.  
  
Dracomon, being the mon with wings [who didn't have a death grip on Seto's hair] groaned as all the others fell into the caverns below. Reluctantly, he started floating down.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
In an underground cave...  
  
"Ugh, watch the first step." Flamedramon moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"Where are we?" Joey asked, standing up and looking around.  
  
"For that matter, were're the others?" Flamedramon said.  
  
In another cave...  
  
"I suggest you hold on tight." Kotemon grunted, trying to lift the stick that was being held by Roan, who was holding the backpack of a very angry red-haired millionaire, and both of them not wanting to hit the 90 % probably existant jagged rocks below.  
  
"This has to be a sign." Drake grumbled." Try and kill Kaiba, and the backpack containing, of all things, a duster, is keeping you alive."  
  
Yet another cave...  
  
"Renamon, Demidevimon!" Yugi said happily as the two appeared.  
  
"Can it shorty, where's my tall, dark, and broody partner?" Demidevimon demanded.  
  
"I don;t know where Kaiba is." Yugi answered as Renamon 'accidentally' landed feet first on the feathered bowling ball.  
  
Yet another, another cave...  
  
"I hope..." Seto muttered, in a very annoyed and pained voice," that this hasn't become a habit."  
  
Shayla's face was slightly pink as she helped the teen genius up. Just like the last time she had fallen a very far distance, the millionaire's back had been there to break her fall. This time, however, there was the added weight of Chincillamon as well.  
  
"Sorry!" She said, very embarassed.  
  
Kaiba looked at the stone wall in front of them. "The layer of rock looks slightly thinner there. Maybe we could break through it."  
  
"Right. Chincillamon?' Shayla looked at her partner.  
  
"Right! Just use one of those card thingies!"  
  
{Okay, let's see.... Earthshaker's too risky, I don't think Widespread Ruin will stop with the wall... hey, I know!}  
  
"Spirit of the Winds!" She called out. Chincillamon opened her mouth wide, and a huge gust of wind burst out, knocking the wall to pieces.  
  
In retrospect, the three realized it might not have been a very good idea. Four glowing red eyes now met theirs, and they were narrowed in anger.  
  
"You.....Evil.....Digimon!" The creature roared with a strained voice. It's body was entirely black, and it's sking was rough like ripped leather. His eyes were all on Demidevimon." Me......crush!"  
  
"Well, THAT sounds good!" Seto griped as the creature burst it's limbs out. The roof above them, as well as the other caves' roofs, burst into caves.  
  
"WHAT IN THE-?" Came Joey's voice one cave over.   
  
Seto pointed his D-Navi at the creature, but not before it smashed all of the other walls, bringing everyone over to their location.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Seto: He's called DEVIDRAMON, a VIRUS type Dragon Digimon who has two pairs of eyes, arms, and wings. Those Crimson Claws of his aren't that color for cool appearances, either!  
  
"Finally, some action!" Came Dracomon's voice as he flew into view. "Constellation Claw!"  
  
Devidramon let out a slight moan as the Rookie dug his claw deep into his upper right arm.  
  
"Off!" he cried, swinging his fellow Dragon away." Must...kill.....Evil!"  
  
"What is he talking about!" Flamedramon yelled, dodging a claw." Isn't HE evil?"  
  
"I think he means Evil type Digimon!" Renamon yelled back, kicking the monster's tail." The entire Devidramon race was once enslaved as guards and transportation for the Evil types!"  
  
"Well, It'll be a pretty cold day in Buckle Boy's kingdom when he gets the better of me and Demidevimon!" Seto said, causing Yami to twitch angrily." So, I'll just activate my Sword Stalker, and-"  
  
D-Navi: YGO Program, Sword Stalker activated. Hidden Effect: Digivolution.  
  
"Demidevimon, Digivolve to..........."  
  
A very dark aura surrounded his entire body. His shape drastically changed, becoming roughly as humanoid as Flamedramon, though several inches taller. His wings elongated, ripping slightly in the stretching growth, he grew arms, which were gloved with red leather, save one red finger. His talons were replaced by similar legs, ending in steel boots, and his loppy ears sharpened and hardened into horns. An orange bat mark appeared on his chest, and his round eyes were replaced with red glowing ones, shaped like slits.  
  
"DEVIMON!" He yelled. [A/N: Remember Icedevimon in Season Three? That voice.]  
  
Everyone was silent as they beheld the new form. Seto'e eyes were widened more than the others, clearly not expecting his partner to become so much more intimidating.  
  
"DEVIMON! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Devidramon screamed." Crimson Claw!"  
  
The full weight of the dragon's emmense body was placed behind the swipe, which was supported by all four claws. With a loud crash, it-  
  
Stopped, held back by the devil's single left hand." So, you think those are pretty sharp, and powerful, don't you?"  
  
The Evil Digimon's frightening grin widened. "Allow me to shed some light, or rather darkness, on the subject!"  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Devimon: You're right to hate my kind, what free Digimon wouldn't? But honestly, my Touch of Evil and Death Claw attacks ARE quite enslaving, wouldn't you agree?  
  
No sooner than he finished, he attacked. "DEATH CLAW!"  
  
Everyone else, except a strong-stomached Dracomon, retched as the dragon was impaled, Devimon's arm going straight through.  
  
Grinning evilly, the devil twisted his arm, causing the dragon to give one final scream of pain before dissapearing into data, which dissapeared into the demon.  
  
He landed in front of his partner." Unlike hot-head over there, this form wasn't caused by your fave card. Given that, how'd you enjoy my momentary all-powerfulness?"  
  
"It was..... very good. But if this is your Champion stage..." Seto said as his partner suddenly reverted to the Rookie stage.  
  
{Then imagine what power he'll have in Ultim- Mega! We'll be unstoppable, just like my deck will be once-}  
  
"Uh, how're we going to get out, guys?" Roan asked, looking at the newly made cliffs above them.  
  
Everyone's minds, including Seto's, went blank.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: And another chapter graces FFN. Please review, I'm proud of this chapter in perticular. [It's not every day you have a partner Digimon who's as arrogant as you are, eh?] 


	7. Character development? DRACOMON?

A/N: That last chapter was actually a lot less brutal than I had written in the notes. Ah, whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: Do YOU own any major anime franchise?  
  
Yami Alpha: Also, to put an end to this rampant aggression, my hikari shall reveal to you all Dracomon's base character at the END of this fanfic, so he can have the proper time to run.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Who'd have guessed that Wheeler would find a way out... through a sewer!?" Seto groaned, his hand, like the others', over his nose.  
  
"They say a dog's sense of smell can make even garbage smell nice." Dracomon smirked.  
  
"Ooh, good one." Seto complimented as Joey's face continued to contort.  
  
"Alright guys, stop making fun of Joey before he duels you." Drake said.  
  
"Why would we wanna do that?" Dracomon growled.  
  
"I fear for his safety, cause you two don't know the meaning of pity." Drake chuckled.  
  
"WHA- Drake, you too!?" Joey screamed indignantly.  
  
"Well, the last half of the sentance was true." He defended.  
  
Yugi shook his head as Joey fell silent, probably planning his payback.  
  
" Enough with the dog jokes, can't we just find a way out?" Shayla moaned.  
  
"I've smelled worse." Renamon said casually; her fist wasn't over her nose." You've never known the experience of fighting a Raremon. Let's just be glad his name refers to his stench."  
  
" I do not smell anything. But perhaps that refers to my, er, attributes." Kotemon said quickly.  
  
"Do you even have a nose under there?" Roan asked. The masked samurai looked up, yellow eyes narrowed.  
  
"A warrior Digimon like myself only reveals his true image in a higher Digivolution, or in a battle between another Digimon of my code."  
  
"Either that, or you've got Gabumon Secret Syndrome." Flamedramon chuckled.  
  
"What's that?" Chincillamon said, innocently interested.  
  
"He just doesn't have anything else on!" Dracomon snorted. Every girl present glared at the male Digimon [minus Kotemon] and Kaiba, who was also chuckling.  
  
"He, look!" Joey exclaimed suddenly." The light at the end of the world's largest septic tank!"  
  
"JOEY SHUT UP!" Everyone who was still sickened yelled.  
  
The end of the tunnel, however, did not put a stop to the disturbances. Rather, it enhanced them.  
  
They were looking at a city made entirely out of metal: No concrete, no grass, just cold steel. The sidewalks were holed metallic boards, and the buildings were made of plates roughly bolted together.  
  
"Shoulda known we'd pick this sewer." Dracomon groaned, stepping in front of the group," Welcome to Factorial Town, home of the robot Digimon, ecological warning paradise, and not much else."  
  
"At least it doesn't smell!" Chinchillamon said happily.  
  
Clank, clank, clank.  
  
The sound made the startled heroes turn around, just in time to see a small team of mechanical, brown Digimon approaching.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Renamon: GUARDROMONs are robot Digimon without much knowledge of their own. Their Guardian Barrage attacks may seem intimidating, but without the proper force behind it they're weaklings.  
  
"Guardian Barrage." Came one Guardromon's monoone voice. A small series of grenades was launched at them.  
  
Easily dodging out of the way, Dracomon went on the offensive. "Constellation Claw!"  
  
There was a short pause after Dracomon slashed through the leading machine, before it fell to pieces. Dracomon smirked, then moaned and shook his hand." What are these tin-heads made of?"  
  
"Tin?" Chincillamon offered." Spike Tail!"  
  
"Brute force obviously can't persuade these lunkers!" Flamedramon said." Fire Rocket!"  
  
The rest of them dissintigrated quickly. Dracomon rubbed his raw hands. Mumbling, he said," Typical the first time I'd be damaged in a while would be from ramming my claws into something."  
  
"Why'd they attack us?" Roan asked.  
  
Renamon glanced around." Robot Digimon rarely do anything of their own accord. Somebody programmed them to attack."  
  
Yugi paled." Do you think whoever it was programmed THEM ,too?"  
  
Dracomon glanced casually in his direction to see aout ten times as many Guardromon as before marching toward them.  
  
"Let me handle this."  
  
"Are you insane?" Kotemon reprimanded." You slash any more steel with those claws and they'll fall off."  
  
"Then I won't slash." Dracomon said menacingly. A small orb of red energy formed in his right hand.  
  
Without hesitation, he threw it in the center of the robot force. Everyone shielded their eyes as it detonated, deleting the entire squad.  
  
A wide-eyed Demidevimon blinked as Dracomon finished absorbing the data." What the heck was that?"  
  
"THAT, was a secondary attack called Magma Bomb." Dracomon explained, blowing on his hand.  
  
"A secondary attack! I thought those dissapeared centuries ago." Renamon said.  
  
"What are secondary attacks?" Joey whispered to his partner.  
  
"Weaker attacks that Digimon can learn by battling other Digimon that know those attacks. Normally, a Digimon's normal attack is stronger than them, but with the right training than can be even stronger than those."  
  
"But for secondary attacks to be that powerful, you'd need a lot of data!" Chincillamon noted. "How many Digimon HAVE you loaded?"  
  
"How many have you?" Dracomon growled.   
  
"N....none..." Everyone cast him a dirty look as Chincillamon looked down sadly.  
  
"Hey, it was just a question." Dracomon smirked. He looked to where a small fire was still burning from his attack. "Conveniant place to set up camp, huh?"  
  
He stretched out his wings, and flew up to the rooftops.  
  
"I just realized I got off easy with my partner." Seto remarked.  
  
{What is his problem?} Drake thought angrily.{ There has to be a reason why he's such a jerk, I just can't find it!}  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Everyone, WAKE UP!"  
  
Groaning, Drake and the others awoke early the next morning. His eyes widened whe saw the image in front of him; Dracomon, with a worried expression.  
  
"What's wrong-"  
  
"Shut up and get moving!" Dracomon yelled. In the distance, Drake heard a soft clanking sound.  
  
"More Guardromons?" Kotemon yawned as he sat up. "How many?"  
  
"Not Guardromons. As for number, only one." Dracomon said tensely. "Just pack up and run!"  
  
Everyone silently agreed that if the ever-cocky Dracomon was worried about something, now was the time to scram. However, just when they finished loading their supplies-  
  
"Too late." Dracomon grimaced. He bared his teeth, and positioned himself in a battle pose." Everyone, I suggest you be ready to fight for your lives in three..two..one..."  
  
A Digimon stepped into view around a corner. It was slightly higher than Flamedramon, and made out of silver metel. It had long, thin limbs, and grey flesh-like wires were visible in some areas.  
  
"You're kidding me." Renamon gasped.  
  
Kotemon brandished his kendo stick." Now I understand Dracomon's haste."  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Dracomon: How could I have been so stupid, I should've known ANDROMON would be here! His Gatling Attack strikes from a far distance, and can blow uop and entire city block! But that's much more caring than his Lightning Blade! Let's just say the Gatling Attack leaves less mess to clean up.  
  
"Intruders located." The android said in a typically mechanical voice." Commence security measures."  
  
"DUCK AND COVER!" Dracomon screamed as the robot's two chest hatches opened.  
  
"Gatling Attack!"  
  
Two small, shark-shaped missiles launched from his chest.  
  
"Express Claw!" Flamedramon said quickly, swinging his fist. The missiles returned to sender at double speed.  
  
"Missile deactivation." Andromon suddenly said. The missiles stopped flaring, and fell to the ground harmlessly." Strategy change. Switching from long distance to short distance.  
  
They didn't need Dracomon's warning to run as the machine started bolting toward them.  
  
"Hey Dracomon, just outta curiosity, why are running when we could try and fight?" Joey panted.  
  
"You idiot! You're suggesting we take on an Ultimate?" Demidevimon shouted  
  
"Always nice to have a dream." Dracomon sneered, flapping his wings. Looking up, he noticed the large, open gate in front of them. "The city's main entrance!"  
  
He looked back. He being ahead of the others, knew that Andromon was about to catch up. "Argh, I don't know why I'm even going to try, but.."  
  
He turned around. Dodging the surprised humans and Digimon, he flapped forward, fist aimed at the grey wires on Andromon's leg." Megalo Spark!"  
  
His fist suddenly erupted with golden electricity. Smashing his claw into the wires, he quickly flapped off as Andromon screamed.  
  
"Perfect, they all made it out, now-"  
  
"LIGHTNING BLADE!"  
  
Dracomon looked back in fear to see the cylinder of energy spiralling through the air toward him.  
  
"Dracomon!" Drake yelled fearfully.  
  
Dracomon weighed his options mentally in that split-second. {I promised I wouldn't reveal... but it beats dying instantly. Argh, here goes!}  
  
He cupped his right hand into a fist, save his index and middle fingers, which were pointed at the cylinder of light. His entire body glowed briefly with red energy.  
  
"PROMINENCE BEAM!"  
  
A small beam of red light shot forward, connecting with the cylinder. The cylinder evaporated, and the beam went on to strike the android square in the stomach. Or, rather, straight through the stomach.  
  
Drake and the others stared as the androir eruped into data. Dracomon flew backwards from the recoil, and landed heavily on his back a few feet away from them.  
  
"Heh............ my Prominence Beam... used to be secondary..... made it so strong.. it's now my actualy normal attack......." Dracomon gasped out. He couldn't move; Drake realized how mcuh energy that must've taken.  
  
Instinctively, he ran over to help. However, Renamon beat him to it. She didn't help him though, she was too busy staring.  
  
"How did you do that? What ARE you, you can't be a Rookie, no Rookie could beat an Ultimate!"  
  
"Sorry....... foxy.....I am." Dracomon groaned. He coughed violently." Not mcuh longer, though. Heh, I'm probably gonna be loaded by the next Digimon that comes along."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Drake asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't try and...*cough*... make it sound like you care! You guys are gonna go on trying to find your stupid crests, aren't you? I was only along for the ride, you're not gonna ...*cough* take me with you.."  
  
"Is that so?" Drake chuckled, lifting the weakened dragon from the ground.  
  
His eyes widened. " Wha-what?"  
  
"That's what I love about jerks like you," Drake said, also glancing at Seto," you always try and do things on your own, so you think everyone else is going to let you. Like it or not, we're partners, and whatever you have against that, I'm STILL going to protect you."  
  
"I.....I don't understa..." Dracomon said, before drifting asleep.  
  
"Ah, finally some silence." Renamon breathed thankfully. There were some agreeing murmers from the others.  
  
Tommy: That's weird, I didn't think Drake would say it so soon! Oh, yeah, stay tuned for the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: What more can I say? Read, review, return, repeat. Later! 


	8. Friends found on Dragon Mt

A/N: Blah blah blah, I can't stand having to type this stuff! I wish there was a thingy that could read your mind and type your ideas down for you..... *cries*  
  
Disclaimer: *music plays* There are penguins in the straw, there are penguins in the straw, run em' to the ground, and don't forget to maul... *continues*  
  
Drake: In case you didn't realize it by that disclaimer, this idiot doesn't own much.  
  
Alpha: Dracomon development is on the way in this chapter.  
  
Dracomon: *sighs* Great. Just great.  
  
Lara: Not only that, but under threat of torture, Alpha is FINALLY bringing me back into the mix!  
  
Drake: FINALLY!  
  
Zoe: Adventuring lovers in an exotic world.... *sighs*  
  
Takuya: Is there something I'm missing?  
  
Rika: *groans* Ignorance..... they must make it in the same factory that goggles come from.  
  
Little things: Stuff I forgot to mention in previous chapters: The colors of the D-Navis.  
  
Drake: Red.  
  
Yugi: Blue.  
  
Seto: Black.  
  
Joey: Yellow.  
  
Roan: Green.  
  
Shayla: Brown.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"For the last time, I DON'T need any help!" Dracomon yelled, struggling with his makeshift casts and trying to get out of Drake's backpack.  
  
"Sure... and you can take a single step on your own." Drake smiled.  
  
Dracomon looked down; not in sadness, just looking down. "You know, if I timed it just right, I bet I could fall out and cause my leg cast to land in a place that would make YOU unable to move."  
  
"What place? You'd have to hit SOMETHING." Seto cracked.  
  
"Dracomon, you can throw that empty soda can now." Drake said. "Just not at me."  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oops, hit the bat."  
  
As mostly everyone chuckled at the unconscious Demidevimon, Dracomon growled. " You know, I've been wanting to learn a secondary technique called Bug, and if you don't let me out now, I might make your organs into colonies!"  
  
"Give it a rest! You've been threatening em' for over three hours!" Joey exclaimed." If he's not backing down now, he isn't gonna!"  
  
"It is interesting to see how many comebacks he can make in such a short time." Roan chuckled.  
  
"Fine!" Dracomon surrendered." But the day I can move, you better hope I'm outta this thing before I test my Constellation Claw!"  
  
"Fine by me." Drake answered casually. "But, just out of curiosity, how did you do that back there?"  
  
" Nunya. Business flavored." Dracomon replied. "And don't you now that curiousity killed the ca-"  
  
For some reason, he stopped here, looking down in a sad way.  
  
Chincillamon blinked. "Wow, look at that mountain over there."  
  
"Pretty cool view in the sunset." Shayla agreed, glad she was able to see it.  
  
Dracomon nonchalantly turned his head, then gasped as he saw it." Mt. Ryujin!?"  
  
"What, really?" Renamon asked. "The mountain where only dragon digimon are born?"  
  
"WE MUST GO SEE IT!" Drake immediately yelled, startling the others.  
  
"NO, WE MUSTN'T!" Dracomon yelled back, causing everyone to jump back.  
  
"Why not? Is there nothing worth seeing?" Flamedramon asked. His eyes narrowed. "Or maybe it's something you're not telling us."  
  
"Two of the Master Trainers are dragons, so we might be lucky enough to find them." Kotemon said.  
  
"If Dracomon doesn't want us to go, I say we do." Demidevimon said, grinning as he woke up." It's not like he can stop us from his position!"  
  
"Drake, anything else in here?"  
  
"Nothing you can thr- HEY!" Drake said as Dracomon snatched his goggles, and made another lump on the feathered bowling ball's head.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Dracomon refused to acknowledge any of them as they trekked up the mountain.  
  
"Why can't there just be escalators for mountains like this?" Joey panted as they climbed up." Or, better yet, WHY does there have to be a mountain here, anyway?"  
  
"You can shut up and make the walk easier anytime, Joey." Renamon noted.  
  
Roan glanced around. They were passing several caves, empty, but structured as though someone lived there. He guessed they must be temporary homes for newborn dragon Digimons.  
  
" Perhaps I was mistaken. It doesn't seem like the Master Trainers are up here." Kotemon said, looking down. Immediately, he thought it better not to, and looked back up.  
  
"Gee, you think?" Dracomon growled. "This is where dragon Digimon are BORN, not where they live. We should just go back down now, there's nothing else to see here!"  
  
"We'll go back.... eventually." Shayla said. "I want to see what the view is like from up here."  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Chinchillamon agreed.  
  
They finally reached the summit, which was oddly flat, plateau-like. Even more odd was the large hotel on top.  
  
"Great, we're here." Dracomon groaned. The others looked at him.  
  
"This is what you didn't want to see? A hotel?" Flamedramon asked.  
  
"It's not the hotel, it's the person inside it." Dracomon said, looking down with an odd look in his eyes. It was something like a mixture of pity and rage.  
  
"Customers? Weird!" Said a voice near the inn's doors. They all looked to see a small Digimon, yellow, with only a tail besides it's head-like body.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Dracomon: NY...NYAROMON? But... that means......  
  
"Means what?" Chinchillamon asked.  
  
"Can we go back now?" Dracomon asked desperately.  
  
The tone, being unfamilier to them, spurred their interest.  
  
"No, don't go away! You're the first customer we've had in a long time!" Nyaromon said, hopping up and down." You can even stay for free the first night, just pleaaaaaaaase don't leave!"  
  
"Uh... okay."  
  
"Yaaay!" She said, jumping again, hyperly.  
  
As they entered the door, they saw a short, cat-like Digimon with white fur, yellow gloves, and a golden ring around her tail. Purple stripes were on her tail and ears.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Nyaromon: My mommy, GATOMON, and I, own this inn. When it comes to paying your tab, you'd better not skip, or she'll use her Lightning Claw on you! She might even use Cat's Eye Hypnotism to make you pay extra!  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Mountaintop In-" Gatomon stopped in mid-sentance. Her mouth hung open, looking at Dracomon.  
  
"Oy.. hello Gatomon." Dracomon said weakly." Been a ... long time, hasn't it?"  
  
There was deadly silence. No one spoke a word, although everyone except the two stunned Digimon blinked several times.  
  
"So....... I suppose this means you're not happy to see me?" Dracomon half-joked.  
  
Drake wouldn't remember the next few seconds, as he was knocked the the ground as the cat-like Digimon got to his partner, wrapping him in a tight hug.  
  
"Where in the Dark Area have you been!? DO you know how worried I've been you IDIOT!?"  
  
The others flinched at the volume.  
  
"And I don't suppose you just stopped by for a visit? What's your problem now?" She groaned.  
  
"Jeez, can't a guy get unwillingly dragged to his best friend's hotel without getting chewed out?"  
  
"Your best friend?" Drake said, rubbing his head. "Is that because she's your only one?"  
  
Gatomon blinked. "Who's this weirdo?"  
  
"Well..... he's my partner."  
  
Gatomon smiled." Tough luck, kid. This guy is the most lone-working mon I know."  
  
"We noticed." Everyone except the dragon said in exhasperation.  
  
Dracomon suddenly sniffed the air." Something smells...... different, about this place."  
  
"You've been gone for six years, OF COURSE it seems different!" Gatomon yelled." Do you have any idea what went on while you were gone?"  
  
"Rioters protested your hotel monopoly of the Digital World, and the fact that it's on a mountaintop?"  
  
Gatomon sighed, closing her eyes." You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Dracomon looked over at Nyaromon, who had fallen asleep. His face made him seem like he had just been sentenced to death. " Well, I guess I can seriously guess ONE happening."  
  
She looked away sadly." Yeah... it finally hatched." She said weakly.  
  
"Mmm, hey, this salmon ain't half bad raw!"  
  
Everyone looked over, sweat-dropping, at Joey and his partner, who were eating what presumably had been under a large silver dish.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't done cooking that Shellmon meat!" Gatomon yelled. Flamedramon's mouth's contents flew over to the wall as he started to gag.  
  
"Just ignore them, or better yet, find a cage so we can ignore them without worrying." Seto said.  
  
Gatomon pulled a small herb out of a drawer to the side." This VAC root can heal your injuries, Dracomon."  
  
"Oh, no, not that crap-tasteful-BLEAGH!" Dracomon exclaimed as she shoved it down his throat. A few seconds later, he ripped off his bandages and, to the amazement of the others, didn't seem weak at all.  
  
"See?" Gatomon said pointedly.  
  
"Let's not ask." Shayla suggested.  
  
Kaiba stepped forward." It seems there's a lot of tension between you two. Mind telling us what the problem is?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Dracomon said fiercly. He bared his claw." And unless you want another planet-sized hole on your face all of you better be ready to leave NOW!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
The others all winced at the large mark the tail-ring had left on Dracomon's head." I'm letting you all stay here free for the night, so buzz off, loud-mouth!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
{Well, that was interesting.} Drake thought. {They act like they.. no, that couldn't be it.}  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"You know, you humans have been popping up all over the place." Gatomon said as she led them upstairs." In fact, just a few days ago I found a girl unconscious out in the valley. She's still asleep."  
  
"Really? That's weird, Gennai didn't mention anybody els-" Drake stopped cold as she indicated the open door in front of them. The girl laying on the bed was recognized instantly.  
  
"LARA!" Drake exclaimed, running over to her side. Though worried for her, his eyes were wide and full of relief.   
  
"Who's that?" Chinchillamon asked her partner.  
  
"Lara Justina, Drake's girlfriend." Shayla answered," she dissapeared when we first came to this world."  
  
"Has she been like this the whole time?" Yugi asked, worried.  
  
"Afraid so." Gatomon nodded." I don't think it's from any injury, though, she doesn't have a mark on her."  
  
Drake softly touched his hand to her face, then pulled it back. She had twitched immediately afterword, and her eyes were stirring.  
  
"What the-" Gatomon gaped. Drake stepped back as Lara sat up, eyes still closed, yawning.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" She moaned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You're awake..." Drake breathed, before suddenly hugging her tightly," Lara, I can't believe I finally found you, I-"  
  
"Drake!? What's going on?" She asked, opening her eyes fully. She looked to him, to the others, and, startled, to the Digimon.  
  
"Are you sure she's a Gorl Frind?" Chinchillamon said." She smells human!"  
  
"Oh, boy, more explaining." Roan remarked weakly.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"So.... these 'Digimon' are your partners?" Lara asked, confused.  
  
"More or less, yeah." Joey said." Although Drake's doesn't act like it."  
  
"And don't expect me to, anytime soon." Dracomon added.  
  
Gatomon frowned." I bet you probably would change your mind about that if I was there to pounce every time you didn't."  
  
"Funny you should mention that."  
  
The group turned to see the familier face of Gennai grinning at them.  
  
"If it isn't Mr. Tell-me-not, I don't suppose you're going to tell us why you're here?" Kaiba grumbled.  
  
"Actually, it's about Drake's threat to my life. I came over as soon as I found out this inn had a human in it, and the first season of Yu Yu Hakusho DVD ended."  
  
He held up a pink D-Navi." I found this rummaging through some things, and realized that it must belong to the human who somehow ended up here. I also found out WHY she ended up here."  
  
"You mean..... Lara's a Digidestined, too?" Drake asked happily. It may mean her being in danger, but at least they'd still be together, and he would protect her from ANYTHING that came against them.  
  
"Yep. And the reason she came here is that her partner was here. The rest of you were lucky enough that your destined partners were close to each other."  
  
Dracomon twitched." You..y..y.y.you mean.....?"  
  
"Me?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Gennai grinned, and Dracomon growled. He angrily walked over to Drake and shook his hand." Guess we'll have to talk things out, because I hate being pounced on."  
  
"Sad, but true." Gatomon sighed. She gave a catty grin as Dracomon's red face seemed slightly redder.  
  
She jumped into her partner's lap." Name's Gatomon, and don't worry, new friends stay free. Glad to meet you."  
  
Lara smiled." Nice to meet you, too."  
  
Suddenly, the cat Digimon looked down." But..... I can't go. I can't take my daughter on an adventure, and I certainly can't leave her here."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over Nyaromon." Gennai assured." And though I may not be very good at much but making kids laugh, I happen to have a very bored, expert Tamer in my home."  
  
Gatomon sniffingly agreed.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"So, we're looking for the Crests so that we can digivolve, and face whatever it is we need to face?" Gatomon asked as they packed up the next day.  
  
"Yes, you are." Gennai answered, suddenly looking serious." By the way, I managed to find out the threat to the Digital World, and who's behind it."  
  
"Well, at least we finally know something. Talk." Seto said.  
  
"I heard you all are heading for Gear Savanna, right? There's an Ultimate down there in one of the villages who's trying to spur distrust among Virus, Data, and Vaccine Types. His name is Kimon, and-"  
  
No sooner had he finished the name, then Gatomon closed her eyes, as though frightened, and Dracomon pinned him to the wall with one claw.  
  
"KIMON!? YOU'RE 100 % SURE THAT WAS HIS NAME!?" Dracomon screamed. His face had more fury than anyone Drake had ever seen before.  
  
"*choke* YES! He's very humanoid, arrogant, and his attacks-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Dracomon shouted, dropping the human-like being to the ground."What's the name of the city!? TELL ME!"  
  
"That's enough, Dracomon!" Gatomon yelled. The others, who were all slightly scared off the Rookie [who had, earlier that day, killed an Ultimate that would've killed them all] stared in amazement as he sadly looked at the feline.  
  
"But... Gatomon...."  
  
"I know, but that's not going to solve anything right now." Gatomon said, before shivering again." You'll get your chance for payback, and so will I, but you can't just act that way whenever you hear his name!"  
  
Dracomon looked at them all, and then amazed them again." Sorry, guys."  
  
As they departed down the mountain, Nyaromon using her tail to wave goodbye, and Drake helping Lara down as carefully as possible, Kaiba was thinking.  
  
{Whoever this Kimon is, he's certainly able to get Dracomon riled up. And if Dracomon can slay Ultimates with single attacks, then I wonder how strong our enemy really is? This may require some preperation. Still, I wonder why Dracomon and Gatomon acted the way they did when Gennai informed us.}  
  
Tommy: Drake can rest slightly easier now, but who is this Kimon guy? Will we EVER find out about Dracomon's past? I hope there're some clues on the next Digimon: Digital Monster!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oy, sorry this chapter took so long. Summer's started, wheeeeeeeee. I'm slightly depressed: It appears that Gema J. Gall has left Fanfiction.net. I hope she comes back, but I guess, since she found a college she's going to, that either may be a while, or never happen. If you're reading this, Gema, I'll try my best to use Shayla properly in my fics, as well as inforce your romance idea with her and the character you wanted.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. Read, review, and be merry.  
  
Quote: "Are all duelists insane?" -Shayla's Story, by Gema J. Gall. 


	9. A Dragon and his secrets, part 1

A/N: To everyone who read the AN last chapter, the one at the bottom, forget it. Seems Gema's old account merely got deleted [without her explaining to FFN why she did the apparant "crime"] and she's currently in the process of re-loading her stuff, so go read her fics and review greatly and in excess.  
  
Disclaimer: *spits out Dragon Cola* DIGIMON IS ENDING AFTER SEASON FOUR!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Drake: Hey, Alpha? Tommy just escaped, so how do we do the teaser thing at the end of each chapter.  
  
Lara: *lifts pencil and large notebook* Don't worry, I have it covered!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, actually, more like Dear Notebook. This will be my first entry, and the only one I put at the start of the day. Thanks to the man named Gennai, apparantly I'm now a Digidestined. The title is good enough, and made a cool new couple of new friends [especially Gatomon] but I have this nagging feeling that it's only going to bring me and the others trouble. Drake doesn't seem too worried, but, then again, he rarely is when I'm with him. Both of our partners seem to have a history, but I haven't been able to pry it out yet. More on that later. For now, I'll just say I'm glad to be able to write all this down, because even though I remotely understand the concept of Digimon, I'm still pretty confused.   
  
Sincerely, Lara.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So, what's the name of this city where we're supposed to find Ki-I mean,- where Gennai told us to go?" Joey said, slightly wary of Dracomon since the first outburst. They had already made it down Mt. Ryujin, and had re-entered the grassy field that was the entrance to Gear Savanna.  
  
"It's not really as much of a mountain as it is a cave." Dracomon explained." It's just a small colony of Digimon living in their. Nobody passes through except to go through to Mt. Panorama, which allows us to reach a more secluded region of Gear Savanna."  
  
"Man, how is you know all of this, anyway?" Roan asked.  
  
Dracomon smirked." Kid, I've traveled the Digital World my whole life. There are only three areas I haven't been to, and those three areas are too dangerous for a Rookie Digimon, even one as strong as me."  
  
"That brings up a question; when you Digivolve, what will you become? And, dumb question, but how strong will you be?" Shayla asked politely.  
  
"Don't you mean IF?" Seto inturrupted," it's not like all of you have had your partners digivolve yet!"  
  
"And WHO, may I remind you, did it before you, Kaiba?" Joey grinned.  
  
The blue-eyed duelist smirked." Every dog has it's day, plus a few lucky breaks. I sincerely doubt you'll beat me to the punch again!"  
  
"They're talking as if they were the ones who digivolved." Flamedramon rolled his eyes. Demidevimon nodded, with an annoyed look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, that's half the fun isn't it?" Dracomon noted, strangly sounding mad again." Figuring out what you'll be, it's just like figuring out what you WERE to some people."  
  
Very, VERY confused looks came from twelve of the other thirteen group members.  
  
"I suppose I should've mentioned that, even if dragon-mouth would be ticked by me saying it." Gatomon said." Dracomon can't seem to remember his past lives, before he was deleted and reborn from a Digiegg."  
  
"What? But that's supposed to be the most important thing a Baby Digimon knows!" Chinchillamon squeaked." Can you imagine not being able to remember who your friends were, so you could go back to them?"  
  
"Yes, I can." Dracomon said coldly. Chinchillamon looked down, slightly embarassed.  
  
"There ARE some rare cases like yours, Dracomon. However, most of them come from Digimon who are newly-born from two parents, instead of being revived." Kotemon said." How do you know that was not your case?"  
  
"Because most parents don't leave their eggs on a mountain." Renamon pointed.  
  
"Back to the topic, people!" Demidevimon said suddenly." There's a cave ahead of us, and I think it's what we're looking for."  
  
Indeed, a large cave entrance with a banner that read Panorama Cave was in front of them.  
  
"Kind've narrows the search." Yugi said. His eyes trailed to the odd, vending machine-like things near the cliff to the side.  
  
"Oh, those ARE vending machines, if that's what you're thinking." Renamon said. She reached into a bit of fur near her leg, and pulled out a strange, black card." Just put this in the slot if you want any."  
  
"Thanks!" Yugi said happily. He slipped it in, and the screen read: BITS. 700-200.  
  
Out fell..... a piece of meat.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Yugi said, slightly disturbed.  
  
"The vending machines in the Digital World are much different than yours." Renamon chuckled." They only give out things a Digimon needs, not a different variety that's more pleasurable to the taste."  
  
"It's official, I have a reason to go home." Joey said at this. Seto grunted.  
  
"My tournament is about to start, so you'd BETTER hope we get home, puppy!"  
  
"Actually, it's not." Gatomon interjected." Time in the Digital World moves much slower. An entire year here is only half an hour in the real world."  
  
All of the humans let out breaths of relief." At least our families won't be worried."  
  
"Actually, there may be a cause for worry." Dracomon sneered." A year's only thirty days in the Digital World. That means every day a minute goes by, so it's much faster than you think!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE TAIL RING ALREADY!?" Dracomon yelled, holding his head. Gatomon rubbed her tail ring, checking for any dents.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Their camp that night was a small cavern near the entrance to the cave. Still rubbing his head slightly, Dracomon looked to be in deep thought.  
  
"What's the matter?" Drake asked his partner.  
  
"Well, I was just trying to make a decision." He answered." I can only know three secondary techniques at a time, so I'm deciding what to drop if I find something stronger."  
  
"Well, I suppose your Prominence Beam's out of the question, right?" Drake said, remembering the hole in Andromon's stomach.  
  
"It isn't IN the question." Dracomon spat." I told you when we left the city, remember? I trained with the Prominence Beam so much, it's one of my normal attacks! I just use Constellation Claw because I have more physical strength than I have energy to use it!"  
  
"Oh." Drake said, getting the idea." Well, I guess it's important to know which would help you most in desperate situations. Too bad you can't have more than three."  
  
"Oh, I have more than three all right." Dracomon said, his face full of some kind of pride." In fact, I have more techniques you can count. At least one for every different Digimon I've ever loaded."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm not your average Digimon, though you could probably guess that." Dracomon said, yawning. He slipped his wings over him like a blanket, and abruptly snoozed off.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As the group fell asleep, a small Digimon blinked through his binoculars. He quickly scurried off, only stopping when he reached the chamber near Gear Savanna's entrance. He gave a quick bow to his master.  
  
"Boss, you were right, there ARE humans in the tunnel! They're heading this way, I guess they wanna use the shortcut!"  
  
"Do they have much on em?"  
  
"Not from what I could see. They did have a few cute partners, thou-"  
  
The others in the cave flinched as their master's bone club deleted the small yellow lizard, and quickly absorbed his data.  
  
"If they don't have much, then we're not lettin' em' through! Everybody get ready for another short battle!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The brute's subordinates yelled.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A loud whistling sound quickly woke everyone up. Lara, moaning slightly, saw a small amount of steam coming from a crack in the floor I few feet away.  
  
She stepped up off her half of the large blanket, and giggled as she saw Drake pull it over his head.  
  
{He's always this way in the mornings... perticularly on his one day of the week to cook breakfast.} Lara thought, thankful it WASN'T his day. Food so hot is was inspected by nuclear arms investigators was okay on glacial days for a very late dinner, but breakfast needed many stars lower of a heat rating. {Stars in the astronomical sense, not rating.}  
  
"You all might want to be ready, I sense a large number of Digimon ahead in the cave, and they don't," Renamon paused, sniffing the air," okay, not 'don't', but the direct opposite of 'smell friendly'."  
  
"What else is new?" Flamedramon asked as he re-absorbed the campfire.  
  
"Judging by the charming odor, there's at least one Virus!" Demidevimon stated.  
  
"Charming? I thought those were the Vaccines. It's the Virus that smells like essence de la chemical waste." Gatomon said.  
  
Demidevimon growled. For some reason, he severely distrusted the cat. Especially her eyes. There was something in them that seemed.... he couldn't put a word to it.  
  
Kotemon readied his stick." I believe some fellow Data types are in this cavern as well."  
  
"Well, I guess this isn't the place where Ki- uh,- Gennai said that mon would be putting distrust among types." Joey said.  
  
"In any event, let's go." Drake groaned, still rubbing his eyes.  
  
Shayla looked down at her partner." What type of Digimon are you, Chinchillamon?"  
  
"I think Vaccine, cause I never really feel afraid of those mean Virus types!" She answered." Though I sometimes get chills around Datas."  
  
Dracomon had beaten them all to the entrance of the last cavern, and he had a humorable smile on his face." No way, it's can't be THEM!"  
  
A large number of yellow-colored, short donosaurs were standing, ready for battle on the left. A similar number of creatures wearing white, blue-striped fur over bare yellow skin occupied the right. Finally, in the center, a tall, very ugly green Digimon stood in the center, wearing a brown loincloth and holding a club made out of a bone. All of them wore a black, spike-studded collar around their necks, though the green creature's seemed more fitting.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Flamedramon: AGUMON are VACCINE Digimon with aggresive personalities, but only in battle, they generally are very nice and caring creatures. They breath orange flames with their Pepper Breath attack.  
  
Kotemon: I should know GABUMONs, as I was once compared to- anyway, they are really reptilian DATA Digimon, who hide under a GARURUMON skin coat. They breath blue flames with their Blue Blaster attack.  
  
Dracomon: And finally, last, and only considered not-least in this motly bunch, is OGREMON. He's nothing but a stupid, loud-mouthed bully who can't bite enough to match his bark. However, his Pummel Whack, redundant as it is, packs a punch.  
  
"If it isn't the fabled Ogremon Gang, rarely imitated, often outsmarted. I thought I trashed you guys 60 years ago!"  
  
"Five years for you guys." Gatomon whispered to the wide-eyed humans.  
  
The heavily-foreheaded Digimon glared." Who is this punk? I've never seen him before."  
  
An Agumon raised his hand." Sir, you remember that In-Training Digimon we picked on about that time? The one who beat the living Dark Area out of us?"  
  
"WHAT!? This guy's that little twerp!?" Ogremon exclaimed.  
  
"In...in...in-training!?" Demidevimon snickered. "You kicked their butts when you were the size of-"  
  
"You? Yes." Dracomon nodded, causing Demidevimon to glare.  
  
Ogremon gave a long, lop-sided grin." So, you think it's gonna be the same, do ya? In case you didn't notice, I've got more mons with me this time! You're even more outnumbered than last time!"  
  
"Maybe we can even the odds!" Renamon said, going into a fighting stance. Yugi switched to Yami.  
  
"Whoever you are, you can't defeat our combined powers!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Seto said. "Sword Stalker!"  
  
D-Navi: Card Digivolution Program, activate.  
  
"Demidevimon digivolve tooooooooo................. DEVIMON!"  
  
All of the Ogremon Gang backed away at the sight of the demonic Champion. All except Ogremon himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not scared of some Batmon, or whatever that hero's name is!"  
  
"Well, my friend," Devimon said, in his octive-changing voice," you're making a big mistake!"  
  
"Leave this one to me."  
  
The others all looked at Dracomon, who had an almost sinister look on his face.  
  
" Tell me, tall, green, and Numemon ugly, what was my reason for not deleting you all when you were flat on your backs in pain sixty years ago?"  
  
Ogremon started laughing." You were a wimp, who didn't want anybody hurt more than they needed to be! You said you thought we didn't deserve to be loaded!"  
  
Dracomon closed his eyes, still grinning darkly." Well, looks like I've changed even more over the years than I thought, because I don't give an erased file if you live past today anymore."  
  
There was deadly silence in the cavern; Ogremon seemed to freeze in mid-laugh.  
  
"Of course, if you just let us go, we might be willing to-"  
  
"Pummel Whack!"  
  
A loud thud was heard. When everyone else opened their eyes, they saw Dracomon, eyes still closed, holding the spiked end of the club with ease in his outstretched right hand. Ogremon's large eyes seemed to shrink.  
  
"-let you live." Dracomon finished casually, opening his eyes. They were filled with a sudden determination." Guess that offer's a flop."  
  
He squeezed his hand, and the bone snapped in two. Ogremon ran backwards as far as he could.  
  
"Y..y.y.yyo...you can't scare us!" Ogremon trembled. He shook his head, then growled." Especially since we have our two secret weapons!"  
  
{Somehow, I've got a bad feeling this won't turn out good.} Roan thought, noticing how much more confidant Ogremon suddenly was.  
  
Dracomon turned to look at his partner." Remember what I said before? About being having more than three extra attacks? One from each Digimon I've loaded?"  
  
"Yeah..." Drake said, confused.  
  
Without another word, Dracomon turned to face the regiment of Gabumons."Pepper Breath!"  
  
All of the Agumons gasped as their comrades burst into data. However, they should've kept their eyes on their opponant.  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
Ogremon's wide mouth was even wider as the Agumon regiment turned to data. The two clouds of data swirled into Dracomon's hand, forming a ball. He then turned around to his startled allies.  
  
"As you can see, I've already loaded these type of Digimon before, so if anyone wants the data, they can have it."  
  
Instantly, the ball burst into six equal clouds, one going to each of the others.  
  
"How did you do that?" Kotemon asked as he finished loading his share." You used their normal attacks!"  
  
"Like I said, an attack for each Digimon I load. Don't ask me how, I don't really know, myself. The only thing I know for sure is that I can only use Rookie attacks. I think that when I digivolve, I'll be able to use those Rookies' evolved forms' attacks." Dracomon answered, turning to face the leader of an army of none." So... give up?"  
  
{Like I said the day before, he hasn't REALLY changed a bit.} Gatomon thought dispairingly. {He always shows off, trying to prove he can do things on his own. It's because of that the events six years ago happened, why can't he-}  
  
"We'll finish this outside, on the plataeu of Mt. Panorama!" Ogremon said suddenly." If you can beat my secret weapons, then I'll let you pass without question."  
  
"What? Just like that?" Shayla said suddenly." Forgive me if this sounds stereotypical, but Dracomon just slaughtered all of your teammates, and you sound as if you don't even care!"  
  
"Well, duh!" The ogre said, actually laughing." Why would I? They were just members of my fan club, I can always find more!"  
  
"Fan club?" Seto said quietly, unbelieving. Shayla's fists were shaking, probably a side-effect of not having the Millenium Scales tipping uncontrollably toward a wrong-doer.  
  
"So you don't even care that your loyal followers are gone, and can't be brought back?" Chinchillamon said, a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Ogremon asked skeptically," all of you, on the plateau, one hour, prepare to be loaded!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Remember, we must procede cautiously." Kotemon warned as they walked toward Ogremon an hour later." He appears an imbecile, but he may have a few tricks up his sleeve."  
  
Lara felt a little worried. She didn't really know whether Gatomon was much of a fighter, though from Dracomon's example, Digimon were more than they seemed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it!" Gatomon said assuringly, seeing her partner's face." I'm a Champion, though I don't look it! I can beat Ogremon into submission by myself!"  
  
"Not much to brag about, furball." Devimon said, grinning in his ever-dark way.  
  
"Ah, you all had the guts to show up! I'm almost impressed!" Ogremon bellowed.  
  
"So, where are your so-called secret weapons?" Yami said, looking around.  
  
Ogremon's grin turned to a sneer." WS, your comrades have fallen! Appear and avenge their deaths!"  
  
A loud roar was heard, and an instant later a giant, snake-like thing burst our of the ground, falling to hover slightly above it.  
  
It was probably as tall as Ogremon without the ability to float, put it stretched out almost along the entire plateau. It's scales were red, except for it's skull-like head, which had a bronze, bent spike sticking from it.  
  
D-Navi Analyser Bio.  
  
Dracomon: Erase it all! I can't believe this lunkhead can boss around a WARUSEADRAMON, a VIRUS type Ultimate whose Poisen Wave attack can really bring a toxic edge to your life!  
  
"And let's not forget my second secret weapon, and most powerful! BWG!"  
  
A long, tense silence passed. Ogremon tapped his foot." BWG, I said GET OUT HERE!"  
  
"No."  
  
The voice came suddenly, echoing in the silent battlefield. Drake couldn't tell where it was coming from.  
  
"What!? Why not?"  
  
"I came to this mountain to train. I have no idea what possessed you to believe I wanted to join you, but it was blatantly incorrect."  
  
"Listen to me, you coward! You may surpass me in power a million times, but from what I hear there are those stronger than you who want you off of this plane of existance!" Ogremon threatened." You want me to contact them?"  
  
"As if you could get five feet before you died at my hands."  
  
Ogremon let out a scream of frustration." ARGH, WHO CARES!? WS, beat the data out of them!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
A/N: Yep, this was the first of a multi-parter. What's to expect in the next chapter? Let's see: Three Digivolutions, a possible new threat [or, a possible new alliance] and few more secrets revealed. Stay tuned!  
  
Quote: PITIFUL EARTHLING! Mwahaha- *gets bit by a LARGE dog* AHHHHHHHH!- Zim, from Invader Zim. 


	10. A Dragon and his secrets, part 2

A/N: New chapter, and it's gonna be long. Get ready for a few cool battles, even MORE revealed secrets, and the end of an arc.  
  
Drake: ???  
  
Alpha: *sighs* The end of the Digidestined arc of this season, and the beggining of the Kimon arc, just like in the show.  
  
Disclaimer: We all live in a yellow Submarimon, a yellow Submarimon, a yellow Submarimon.  
  
Etemon: Ladies and gentlemon, the BEETLEMON! *girls scream*  
  
J.P.: Um... I didn't really write the song, but....  
  
Yami Alpha: NO MORE TALK! READ FIC NOW!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Virus Ultimate roared out at it's master's command, brandishing it's spike like a javelin.  
  
"Flamedramon, Devimon, Gatomon, we're the strongest, but the rest of you go!" Dracomon yelled.  
  
"I don't think so, I'm not about to show fear to that brute!" Renamon countered.  
  
"To back out now would be dishonorable. I can NOT do such a thing." Kotemon growled.  
  
"I'm not gonna give up, either! That green meanie has to pay, too!" Chinchillamon said.  
  
There was a tangible silence as the group stared at the snake-like creature.  
  
"Roan, do you have a monster that has a sharper blade for Kotemon?" Yami whispered.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I have a plan, but I need a sharp weapon combined with the increased speed I'm about to give Renamon. Ready?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts!"  
  
"Vorse Raider!"  
  
The two had only expected their Digimon's power to increase, so you can imagine their surprise when-  
  
D-Navi: YGO programs, Gazelle and Vorse Raider, activated. Digivolution activated.  
  
"Renamon, digivolve tooooooooo-"  
  
"Kotemon digivlove tooooooooo-"  
  
Renamon's body elongated, her fists turning into beast-like front claws. A large, reign-like thing appeared around her neck, and her tail burst into nine tails, each with a blue flame at the end.  
  
"KYUBIMON!"  
  
Kotemon's gi ripped off, briefly revealing a grayish lizard. The gray soon turned green, however, and his body taller and more muscular. His glowing yellow eyes became lizard-like normal ones, and two swords appeared in his hands, replacing his stick. He wore brown pants, and a feather stuck in a red headband.  
  
"DINOHUMON!"  
  
D-navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Devimon: Now this fox is worth chasing, if you're immortal! Her Fox-Tail Inferno attack will heat up your life, but better be careful she doesn't run you into the ground with her Dragon Wheel!  
  
Flamedramon: And DINOHUMON is a reptilian warrior Digimon you'd only date once, considering his sword technique, Lizard Dance, proves it take two to mangle!  
  
"Well.......that was unexpected." Yami said, though not down at all." I originally planned for Renamon's speed combined with Kotemon's blade to cut through our foe, but this probably compensates enough."  
  
"Nice strategy, Yami, but I think we need a field test!" Kyubimon said, grinning at the Ultimate." Fox-Tail Inferno!"  
  
Immediately, all nine tails shot their blue fireballs forward. Waruseadramon reared back, and-  
  
Whipped them back with his tail. Dinohumon jumped forward." Lizard Dance!"  
  
Moving his blades too fast for the others to see, he negated the reversed flames, and landed on the ground.  
  
"Really, was that your best shot?"  
  
Surprised, the group stared as the giant beast started laughing." Of course I can talk, dummies, what, just because I'm a 'big, scary beast' means I'm dumb? Mute, I mean, of course?"  
  
"He never talked to me, even when I ordered him too..." Ogremon grumbled from behind a rock, several hundred feet from the battle.  
  
"Great, another thing about you that's annoying." Dracomon jeered." Maybe I should even it out by taking off that mishapen horn! Constellation Claw!"  
  
No sooner had he leaped, then he came in contact with the Virus's tail.  
  
"Next?" Waruseadramon said, grinning toothily.  
  
"Death Claw!"  
  
A l oud crunching sound was heard as Devimon slammed his claw into the skull-like top of the Seadramon's head. However, the attaker was the one who cried out in pain, holding his hand tightly.  
  
"Maybe I should've mentioned the headgear's 25% Chrome Digizoid, just to be fair. Oh, well, Thunder Lance!"  
  
The bronze, bent spike shot out a small jolt of electricity, causing the devil to scream louder.  
  
Waruseadramon laughed cruelly, then immediately turned his head, narrowly saving his eyes from being impaled.  
  
He glared at the direction the ultra-sharp hairs had been fired from, to see Chinchillamon aiming again.  
  
"Spike Tail!"  
  
"POISEN WAVE!"  
  
The giant brute opened his mouth wide, and a very deadly-looking purple cloud shot out at high speed, dissintigrating the hairs, heading straight for her, until-  
  
"Ring Of Defense!"  
  
Chinchillamon opened her eyes, surprised to see Devimon standing in front of her, with a swirling ring protecting them both from the attack.  
  
"You alright, Fluffy?" Devimon asked briefly, before resuming the battle." Seto, got anything else I can use?"  
  
"You have no idea." The millionaire said, his normal, cocky, dueling face on." Axe of Despair!"  
  
A large, very cryptic axe appeared in the devil's hands, who grinned in anticipation." Well, that answers my question."  
  
"Hah! You think you can win with that little-"  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!"  
  
Waruseadramon let out an intense moan of pain as Flamedramon's burning spike dug deep into his right side.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed, throwing the Armor type into the cliff face with one swing.  
  
THUNK!  
  
That was the sound heard as Devimon, given the opening, had slammed the axe straight into the one-fourth Chrome Digizoid skull. And the axe fell to pieces.  
  
"Will you all just take a hint, and DIE!?" Waruseadramon yelled, whipping the devil away." POISEN WAVE!"  
  
That was a major mistake on his part. Kyubimon jumped forward, hitting the ground and starting to spin at a high rate, and just as Waruseadramon opened his mouth,  
  
"DRAGON WHEEL!" She echoed, shooting a dragonoid wave of blue fire straight into the seaserpent's mouth.  
  
A sort of blue explosion happened then. As the dust cleared, Waruseadramon's unconscious form was seen on the ground.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? No, nonononononononononononoNO!" Ogremon shouted, running over to his 'secret weapon'. "WS, you're an Ultimate, you CAN'T let five Champions and two Rookies win!"  
  
"Four Champions, considering I didn't get a shot in." Gatomon muttered.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP YOU STUPID SNAKE!"  
  
A loud piercing sound echoed through the area. Everyone gasped as the green ogre was impaled by the bronze spike, then abruptly absorbed.  
  
"Ahhh, just the pickmeup I needed!" Waruseadramon sighed, as the new data healed his wounds." Now, where were we?"  
  
{So, he wasn't working for Ogremon, after all.} Drake realized. {Then, why is he fighting us?}  
  
"Lightning Cl-AGH!"  
  
"GATOMON!" Dracomon screamed, flying up and catching her as she was instantly beaten back.  
  
{We have to do something about that tail if we want to get a hit in.} Shayla thought,{ Let's hope this works.}  
  
"Chinchillamon, do you thik you can run up to him without getting whipped back?" She asked her partner.  
  
"I think so... if I was a little stronger." The mammal Digimon answered sadly. Shayla smiled.  
  
"I think I can help with that, hope this works: Megamorph!"  
  
Once again, however, the result wasn't what was intended.  
  
D-Navi: YGO Power-up card program activated. Special ability: Digivolution.  
  
"Chinchillamon, digivolve tooooooooo-"  
  
Her body stretched, becoming much more humanoid than before. Silver armor appeared around the most important parts, matching her grey fur, which remained soft, but shortened as it stretched across her new form. Her fur was slightly tinted with pink and lilac, and he nails shrank, though her fingers/claws appeared more deadly than before. A tiara appeared on her forehead, and her single tail tripled in number. Probably the only thing that was the same were her tapired ears.  
  
"MARUBIMON!" Her voice was slightly deeper, too.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Dinohumon: Truly proof there is a fighter within us all, MARUBIMON has a lion's heart and a heroic instinct. Her techniques seem to personify speed, making her spin at an incredible rate for her Steel Wheel, and almost teleport using her Quick Strike Claw, which you don't want to be on the recieving end of.  
  
"Wow, thanks Shayla, I DO feel stronger now!" Marubimon said. Shayla, surprised like the rest of them, shook her daze off and smiled happily.  
  
"Incredible! So, can you sneak up behind him?"  
  
"CAN I?" Marubimon said skeptically, before dissapearing in a blur, and reappearing, in mid-leap, above him.  
  
Shocked, Shayla quickly reacted." Spell-Binding Circle!"  
  
Since Marubimon was at a close enough range to be considered endangered, the Circle reacted by snaring Waruseadramon's tail, paralyzing him.  
  
"What the heck-?"  
  
"Quick Strike Claw!"  
  
Whatever happened, it was evident Marubimon had attacked, because the next second she was visible, she stood in front of Waruseadramon, claw outstreched, and a LARGE chunk of the Chrome Digizoid armor was missing from his skull.  
  
"Wha...no way!" He shouted, enraged.  
  
Yami's eyes widened." That's it! That's the opening we-"  
  
"No need to explain." Dinohumon inturrupted, realizing it. "Marubimon, think you can move that fast carrying me?"  
  
"I'll try!" She said, picking him up quickly.  
  
"DRAGON WHEEL!" Krubimon yelled, as the flame seemed to swirl around Dinohumon's blade.  
  
In a slightly slower blur, which seemd like slow motion to the Ultimate, Marubimon raced forward, as Dinohumon, holding a blade surrounded by blue flame, slashed. The burning sword cut through the creature's exposed flesh, and the two landed perfectly, Dinohumon leaping to the side.  
  
For a few seconds, the Ultimate shook. Then, he exploded into a massive amount of data, in which each of the three new Champions took a third of.  
  
"Whoa......... that was cool." Joey said weakly. The three de-digivolved, and ran o their partners.  
  
"That was amazing, Chinchillamon, great job!"  
  
"Excellent aim, Kotemon."  
  
"Perfect timing, Renamon."  
  
As the others all congratulated them, Lara noticed Dracomon sulking, walking on ahead. Drake did too, and hurried to catch up.  
  
"So what, it's just an Ultimate, I've beaten one before, they're three Champions, but I can do what they did combined, I don't care-"  
  
"Something wrong?" Drake asked, knowing the answer, and the reason.  
  
"Yeah, something's wrong!" Dracomon barked. "In-experienced little children are Digivolving in a matter of days while I've trained for 6 years!"  
  
"But at this rate, you're bound to be next-"  
  
"Don't try and lighten the mood, hothead, it's not going to work." Dracomon spat bitterly.  
  
"Dracomon, I don't understa-"  
  
Drake stopped, shocked. He had certainly not expected to see this sight. His partner, Dracomon, the arrogant loudmouth who boasted more than Kaiba, who hated being partnered up, who apparantly didn't care whether they lived or died......  
  
Was crying.  
  
"I......can't protect her....... if I don't digivolve." He stuttered, holding p his arm, blocking his eyes from view." And I won't let anything take any more of her innocence..'....... I CAN'T..........."  
  
"Oh, but you can. In fact, you don't have a choice."  
  
Drake, and the others, gasped. This voice seemed to come out of thin air, and it was cold... impenetrable....heartless.  
  
Gatomon's eyed widened, and she started shaking. Abruptly she closed them, and kneeled anon the ground, trying to cover her ears.  
  
"It's him." Dracomon said dryly. He slowly moved his head, and his bloodshot, now red eyes were as hrrible as the other day, when he nearly attacked Gennai. "He's here!"  
  
"Kimon?" Lara whispered, slowly feeling a sense of dread forming.  
  
"How percptive your little kitty's Tamer is, Draco." The voice whispered darkly. "Maybe this time, I can make it a double experience.....whatever, I doubt you'll make it to Triera City anyway."  
  
"Triera." Seto said, remembering that name." That's were you are."  
  
"Correct. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Suddenly, a shadow-like figure seemed to burst out, much faster than even Mrubimon, from the cliffside, dissapearing as it went higher.  
  
"Oh no you DON'T!" Dracomon bellowed, flapping his wings and giving chase.  
  
"Dracomon, come back!" Drake called."You don't know what's up there, it could be a trap!"  
  
"He can't hear you." Gatomon said, still shaking.  
  
"But I do, and I'm willing to help."  
  
The others all looked, confused, to see a tall, black-armored Digimon, wearing a brown cloak over his body. "I wish to join your fight against evil. Do you accept?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: And that's part two. Stay tuned for part three, the final part of this three-part thing, and, in my opinion, the start of this fic in earnest! Please review, and keep checking back!  
  
Quote: " Those who toy with life shall forfeit their own!" -Mareg, Grandia 2. 


	11. A Dragon and his secrets, part 3

A/N: .....................Mwaha. Today, we see how many animes I can rip-off at the same time, and how strongly I can rip off without people noticing.  
  
Krillin: Isn't that what EVERYONE does, especially concerning the one I come from.  
  
Alpha: *shoots Krillin's head off, notices the scared looks of the reader* Don't worry, he'll come back. Dragonballs are so useful, aren't they?  
  
Drake: I'm still worried I'll be killed by the time you turn your fanfics over to me.  
  
Ryu: Why ARE you going to give Drake control, Alpha?  
  
Alpha: Well, you see, I recieved control from my best bud, The Unknown Unown, who is currently running from Eggman, because UU knows all of his future world dominating plans.  
  
Sonic: Dude, Eggman's still stuck in a manhole from the time UU went to New York for the Fourth of July.  
  
Alpha: Well, what UU doesn't know can't hurt him. Anyway, I too have come into contact with a few, er, problems, and I, being UU's first, and best, Original Character, have decided to do the same, when I can't run from my persuers and still type at the same time.  
  
Drake: And who would those persuers be?  
  
Alpha: Anyone who ever played a Sonic Adventure game.  
  
All: ...........................  
  
Alpha: That's all I can reveal, and stay alive, for now.  
  
Disclaimer: It's summer, I'm a rabid YGO fan, there aren't any new episodes. Oh, and Digimon Season 4's latest episodes haven't shown up yet in my part of the world.  
  
Dracomon: *reads fic* Darn, even I have to admit it's a good rip off.  
  
????????: Feh, I should know, he's ripping off MY story almost entirely!  
  
Drake: *startled* That voice......  
  
Lance: The word 'Feh'!  
  
Both: IT ...... CAN'T...... BE!  
  
Alpha: Why are you guys imitating the Almighty Tallest from Invader Zim?  
  
Lara: *growls* Yes, HE'S the person Dracomon's based off of.  
  
Drake: ....... Actually, that makes sense.  
  
Dracomon: No, it doesn't! I don't have a sword made from the tooth of MY old man...... mon...... whatever!  
  
Alpha: Ah, yes, about that......  
  
????????: That's it, I've had enough of your ****ed up rip-offs! IRON REAVER-  
  
Alpha: AAAHHHHHHHHH! WHERE'S A ROSARY WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Who are you?" Flamedramon asked, stepping backwards. "Do you mean fight Kimon?"  
  
"I can't reveal myself yet, but, partially, fighting Kimon IS what I meant. In my current state, I cannot." The mysterious Digimon answered, holding the brown cloak tighter over his form.  
  
"And I thought Gennai was vague." Kaiba scoffed." Exactly why do you want to help us?"  
  
"My reasons, once I can explain them, are greatly similar to your friend Dracomon's..... except Kimon only dishonored me, instead of me AND my loved ones."  
  
Confused, Drake glanced down at the still-shuddering Gatomon." Well, that explains one thing...... why didn't he do the same to you, then?"  
  
"I have no loved ones." The stranger said roughly, looking up toward the cliff top scornfully." Your friend is most likely safe from death, but if we wish to save his already slipping sanity, we must hurry, before he catches up with our common foe."  
  
"I see." Renamon said wisely, nodding." He's the kind of villain who'd rather torture his foes then terminate them."  
  
"It is not so much torture as it is corruption. We've wasted enough time talking, do you have an answer?"  
  
Drake and Yami exchanged glances, and then nodded at the creature in front of them.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Erase it." Dracomon swore quietly as he stopped on a ledge, seconds before his wings collapsed from exhastion."Why is the person I fear such a coward, CAN'T YOU COME DOWN AND FIGHT LIKE A MON?"  
  
"I could hear every word you said even if you whispered, Draco, so stop straining your voice trying to insult me." Kimon's sinister tone echoed from everywhere, and yet nowhere, around him.  
  
"W-why can't you just leave us-no,-HER alone, you stupid-"  
  
"I'm not even TRYING to harm your pretty little kitty friend this time around, fool. No, I'm after something more, MUCH more, something that only you have."  
  
"Gee, really, I didn't think you cared." Dracomon groaned half-heartedly. He struggled to withstand the erge to doze off from weakness.  
  
"Did my associate's tail injure you more than you thought? Oh, I'm SO sorry." The voice said, chuckling darkly.  
  
"It's nothing.. compared to the pain I'll get looking at your face again." Dracomon said, forcing himself up." I'll climb up this Goddramon-forsaken rock if I have too."  
  
"That's the spirit. Don't kill yourself on my account, though, that wouldn't be any fun." Kimon echoed, with the tone of someone casually shrugging something off." Take a break, relax, rest, it's not my style to bother the sleeping. Besides, shouldn't your life be flashing before your eyes? Maybe you should watch the slide-show closer."  
  
Dracomon would've started a chain of every curse known to monkind, if his body hadn't submitted, and gone unconscious.  
  
"That's right, take a snooze. It'll be easier to relinquish what I need if you fully allow the past back into your memory......"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(Flashback sequence.)  
  
A small red Digimon sat in silence, resisting the urge to cry out.  
  
He was an In-Training Digimon named Pupmon, only recently digivolved. His eyes were starting to become dark blue, instead of the sky blue they had been as a Baby. An appropriate decription of what he would look like would be a red Demiveemon.  
  
He was in his own, small cave, the highest one on Mt. Ryujin. And it had only seemed to become known to him the obvious. There wasn't anybody else on the entire mountain.  
  
Wasn't there a caretaker of some kind? He struggled to remember, because he felt as if such a thing should be basic knowledge to any Digimon, but there wasn't anything in his memory. Anything at all.  
  
He gasped as he realized someone else had just entered. What he saw was .....himself. No, he was red, this Digimon's skin was a rich ebony.  
  
"Um... are you okay if I stay here?" his black double asked." I'm kinda lost."  
  
"Uh.... sure." Pupmon nodded, restraining himself from leaping for joy. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Genkimon!" He answered happily. " who're you?"  
  
"I'm Pupmon! Nice ta' meet'cha!"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dracomon snapped awake, sweating. [which was odd, considering his skin was made of scales.]  
  
"Ah, such fond memories, weren't they?" Kimon's voice circled." Growing up together, watching each other's backs-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Dracomon screamed, energy restored." You are NOT Chimon! You're the one who murdered him, and made his friends' lives a living deletion!"  
  
"Is that so? That's not what I remember, though it does have an imposing, Vader-ish sound, doesn't it?"  
  
Dracomon immediately started flapping upward again.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Keep up the pace." The stranger said as they hiked up the trail." At this speed, we may not make it in time."  
  
Most of the others groaned, already walked to their breaking point.  
  
Lara looked at the still frightened Gatomon with worry. {Somehow I know this won't end well. I've only known her for a day, yet a it feels like I've known her long enough to know she ISN'T frightened very easily.}  
  
"You know, maybe it would be easier if we digi-"  
  
"No." He inturrupted Demidevimon." Kimon will sense us, and most likely send something to deter us. Besides, your wings have more holes than a Sukamon's cerebellum."  
  
"Someday, we're going to have to meet these insultive Digimon you guys keep mentioning." Drake sighed.   
  
Demidevimon whispered something in his partner's ear, and Kaiba grinned devilishly." so, there's such a thing as a Dogmon and a Dobermon, huh?"  
  
"Kaiba, do you WANT to fall off this cliff?" Joey growled.  
  
"Do YOU want a lawsuit ten times your sister's operation cost against you?"  
  
"Darn it, shutting up now."  
  
{These children and their partners..... only Gatomon seems worried at all, knowing who we're facing. Surely, the young red Digimon has given them proof to fear his power during their journey, so why do they not fear someone he does?}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(Flashback scene)  
  
A very heavily injured Flymon limply flew away, whimpering like a lost animal. Dracomon, and another Digimon that looked just like him, only colored black, stood there, the latter grinning, the former with a slightly guilty face.  
  
"I'd say he won't be bothering Primary Village for a long time, don't you?" The black Rookie asked.  
  
"That depends, Chimon," Dracomon said quietly." In his state, he could be deleted easily. Whether he's loaded or not will probably be what decides that question."  
  
"Oh, COME ON! Can't you lighten up, even just once?" Chimon griped." Deleting foes, loading data to become stronger, you talk as if there's another way to survive this crazy world!"  
  
"............."  
  
The obsidian dragon groaned." The silent treatment again? C'mon, Dracomon, there're a lot of Baby Digimon who're waiting to see the reason they won't be afraid of leaving the village one day, won't that cheer you up?"  
  
Dracomon smiled a that thought." As long as there're no Tokomons. Those things bite, and there teeth only add to that fearable factor."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"HEY! You've never been bitten by one, have you!?"  
  
The two glared at each other, then burst out laughing.  
  
(end flashback}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"ARGH!" Dracomon screamed as he snapped awake again. He was on another ledge. "HOW HIGH DOES THIS RIDICULOUS MOUNTAIN GO UP, ANYWAY!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Quite a complex question, actually."  
  
Dracomon snapped his head back, thinking it was Kimon. Instead, he found a small Digimon, probably shorter than Yugi. His metal body was a blue-ish purple, almost layered with lines that foreshadowed hidden weapons. His helmet/head was a sphere-like half-dome, and his face was made of white steel. His eyes, though they looked like a stereotypical machine Digimon's, held a large amount of wisdom, and at the same time, curiosity.  
  
"Who in the sea of the Dark Ocean are you?" Dracomon asked, sounding as if he didn't really care.  
  
"My name is Vemmon, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear. I'm still just a Rookie." The metal Digimon answered. "As for your question, this mountain has a conscience-reading defensive mechanism that sends out magnetic waves to make you feel like you're going a long distance."  
  
Seeing the VERY blank look on Dracomon's face, Vemmon added." You're almost to the top. Just don't be impatient, and you'll get there in a few seconds."  
  
"Uh........I.......well.......thanks!" Dracomon said, laughing quietly.  
  
Vemmon smiled in an evil way that made his innocent face horrifying as Dracomon went up to where his nemesis waited." You're very welcome..... very welcome indeed."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"We're here." The mystery Digimon warned as they reached the top." KIMON, where are you? Where's Dracom-"  
  
Dracomon reached the top at that moment too. Many sweatdrops abounded the group as he landed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!?" He shouted, his voice worried.  
  
"There're trying to help you, Draco. How sad, to waste all that energy."  
  
As the dark voice silenced itself, a tall Digimon faded into sight in an eerie way. He wore what could have been a typical samurai gi, without the hood concealing his face, and the dark, black color.  
  
"So, that's Kimon? He doesn't look so tough." Roan said. We noticed, though, that his partner was shaking." What's wrong?"  
  
"To become completely invisible by vibrating the cells of your body.... such a technique can only be held by those stronger than even the great samurai Digimon, Kyukimon!"  
  
"Surprised I'm stronger than your specie's Ultimate form, lizard?" Kimon chuckled. He face loomed to the others." And look at the others in you group, including your once-evil partner: A pint-sized devil with a blue-eyed bigmouth, a burned out Armor Digimon with a dopey blond, an anthropromorphic fox with a half-midget half-card shark, a scaredy-cat with an orphaned brunette [or whatever you call her with purple hair], a fuzzball with Ms. Seymour Thana Shood, and, with my dear friend Draco, the son of a man controlled by a Sailor Moon character."  
  
"Impressive. You took the time to make a seperate insult for each of us, how many hours did it take?" Dracomon spat. His fists were starting to shake.  
  
"Well, not all of you. The newest among your number needs no insult," He said, looking [or, at least moving his head] toward the stranger," especially considering I stripped him of his power, which is the only thing keeping him going."  
  
"The day you die my strength will instantly return." The mysterious warrior growled, his voice rough." That day looms near, your time is slipping quickly."  
  
At this, Kimon startled them all. For all of his collected calmness in which he had addressed them all, the laugh he let out was louder and more insane than anything they had ever heard.  
  
"I always love your jokes, BWG, they're funny because they suck."  
  
{BWG.... I've known those initials before..... somewhere.....} Demidevimon thought.  
  
"Enough with the games, who are you, and why are you trying to disrupt the fragile harmony of this world?!" Renamon demanded.  
  
A much lighter chuckled came from this; Drake saw a grin made with very sharp teeth under the hood.  
  
"Fragile, yes, so fragile it doesn't exist. Tell me, when have you met a Digimon you didn't already know that tried to help you, other than Jijimon, and the weakling standing here today?"  
  
They looked at each other weakly, and all realized, with reluctance, he was right.  
  
"Digimon are BORN wild, they live wild, and they die wild! Those who reside in cities or towns, and act peacefully, are all nothing but weaklings; mice trying to hide in a cage containing feuding cats. However, the distrust amongst the three types can more than amend for that. Everywhere you look, Vaccines think Datas are untrustworthy, because they can be good OR evil, Datas think all Viruses are out to rule the world, and slaughter the innocent, and Viruses think that Vaccines are out to destroy them, condemning them as evil without a fair chance. I will be the one who saves this world from becoming weak and feeble, and those in my way will face worse consequences than death."  
  
"A savior? YOU!? You're the one who traded his sanity for power, did you have these ideas of promoting peace, or rather, violence, when you were still Chimon!?" Dracomon yelled, his voice strained.  
  
Another quiet pause. Drake bravely stepped up." Whatever you think, you're wrong, Kimon. It takes courage and strength to make a peaceful world, a warring world needs cowardice and weakness. If you really wanted to help anyone, then why is it everyone loathes you?"  
  
"You don't know? Of course, I suspected as much, with your secretive 'friends'." Kimon said, gesturing toward Dracomon and Gatomon." Of course, the cat holds another secret, even from Dracomon, so even he's in the dark about some things!"  
  
"Wha-?" Dracomon said, shocked at the guilty look on his friend's face.  
  
"Dracomon.. I......" She started, trailing off.  
  
"Perhaps I can shed a little light on your dim minds. Even you'll learn the untold truth about 6 years ago, Dracomon.," Kimon said, enjoying the look of pain on his enemies' faces.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(Kimon 1st person perspective, flashback)  
  
A little more than six years ago, he too was like the weaklings of this world. Though he had power, and fought when neccessary, he sickiningly would have preffered peace. Still, he knew the truth, that violence was the only solution in this desperate world.  
  
He was known as Chimon, true, known, because he's been dead for 6 years. He was not too different from Draco here, only a great deal more persecuted. Unlike Draco, who only CALLS himself a Vaccine, he KNEW what his type was: Virus! How could he not be, he was black, and he loved the sensation that came in a fight, though he didn't like to.  
  
That was when we met Gatomon. She was kind, and generous; we had no home, and she offered us free stay in her ridiculously located inn. At first, he enjoyed having a new friend. But as the days went on, and she and Dracomon grew closer and closer, he feared his friend was being tricked, that Gatomon was like the many others who hated Viruses, and was manipulating Dracomon into believing he was an enemy.  
  
In his fear, he made a bargain with the Powers of Darkness; in exchange for a single sacrifice, they would grant him the power he would need to survive, if Dracomon fought against him. It was granted, and he digivolved to Champion. However, that Champion's power was so great, he was considered an Ultimate. The sacrifice, however, was his free will; his control over himself. I had long since perished from my original form, and my mind was granted his body by my masters, the Powers of Darkness! That Champion's body was none other than Kimon..... ME.  
  
I dissapeared from that wretched place for a few days, worrying Chimon's friends. However, their fears weren't unfounded, for I returned, with THIS!  
  
(end flashback, 3rd person omniscient}  
  
Kimon suddenly revealed his right hand. It was long, lean, and muscular; like Flamedramon's, only un-armored and black. However, on his right claw was a sharp, glove-like weapon, that looked like an orange dragon's claw, if that dragon had been steel and it's nails golden.  
  
"This is Invincible, the legendary claw created by the joint efforts of all of Veemon's armor evolutions. It's power in battle is infinite for Vaccines, however, it is worthless in a fight to Virus types. But for those Viruses with enough power, it can be used in a similar way to the mythical Flute of Arukeni; the power to control a certain type of Digimon!"  
  
Dracomon's eyes bulged." No......... you mean-"  
  
"Yes." Gatomon said, tears falling." I.... Dracomon.... I lied six years ago about what happened....... I couldn't tell you that-"  
  
"That you were Purged by Dracomon, not the other way around." Kimon said, causing all of the Digimon, except the oddly dubbed BWG, to gasp." That I controlled HIM, not you! That instead of him being Purged while unconscious, he was merely unable to remember what he did to you!"  
  
"Will someone PLEASE explain what the hell Purging IS!?" Drake yelled." We've all been worrying over something we can't understand!"  
  
"I think I know now...... dear god....." Roan said suddenly, his voice choking. His body was shaking like he too was afraid of something.  
  
Kimon sneered." Purging is a violent, unacceptable way of mating. Digimon mate by having the male transfer a large amount of his own data into the female. About a day later, if the data is compatible, the female's body ejects energy that reforms into an egg, which will eventually hatch. Most Purge victims are male, because if the data is not compatible, then it is an easy power boost for the female. However, because males give up data, a male Purging a female is a gesture of extreme, insane hatred. Also, the pain involved is easily nightmare inducing, as Digimon can only mate with those they truly love, it causes great physical harm to those who don't."  
  
"You...you mean that Dracomon...that you controlled him and forced him too...." Shayla said, one of the few able to speak. Everyone else was too sickened and horrified to speak.  
  
"Yes. What is the human word? Rape? I believe that is what I meant. But you should feel happy, Gatomon!" Kimon said, laughing insanely." As I said, you can only mate with those you love, and Dracomon didn't feel any pai-"  
  
"PROMINENCE BEAM!"  
  
The large ray of light was more than ten times the size of the one that slew Andromon. Too afraid to even move, the others froze as the beam connected with the right arm of Kimon.  
  
And immediately shifted, moving to the right, eventually dissapearing in the distance. Kimon's arm was now facing in the direction the beam had headed. He had deflected it.  
  
"No!" Dracomon breathed, feeling the familier weakness.  
  
"He pushed it away like it was nothing...." Yami gasped.  
  
"That gauntlet doesn't even have a scratch....." Lara spoke, eyes wide.  
  
"His power is still too great, even with all that anger powering the beam." BWG noted." Our only option is to retreat."  
  
"NEVER!" Dracomon roared, using his failing strength to launch himself at his nemesis." COSTELLATION CLAW!!!!!!!!"  
  
He missed, though not entirely. Kimon's hood ripped, revealing his face. He looked like Flamedramon, without the armor and spike, but his skin, like the rest of him, was a deep black, and his eyes were pools of murky, tainted silver.  
  
Wings erupted from his gi's back; large, powerful wings, just as obsidian as he was.  
  
"We shall meet again, fools." He whispered, his promise echoing in their minds." But until then, I suggest you get off this mountain."  
  
He reached his claw up, the one with Invincible, and let out a cry," Claw of the Black Sun!"  
  
He swiped it downward, and three LARGE, jagged rays of light, each one a deep indigo, altogether forming the shape of his claw, headed down to the mountain's base.  
  
Then, with a loud, smashing sound, the base of the mountain shattered.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Don't worry,this is the end of the three parter, but the beginning of a lot more dangerous stuff for our heroes. And, now that I've revealed approximately 79 % of Dracomon's story, we're going to have some different characters earn the spotlight, in the ever present, if cliche, party seperation part of the season.  
  
Drake: I still can't believe you based Dracomon and Kimon [except for the former friends part] off of INUYASHA and NARAKU! Have you no shame, even for a fic author!?  
  
Lara: Drake, that's a recorded message...... Alpha's dead. The others already left to get the Dragonballs...... again.  
  
Inuyasha: *blows smoke off of claws* Well, that was refreshing. Hey, don't tell Kagome about any of this, got it?  
  
Roan: Like we would, Mr. Hanyou?  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! I told you to stop calling me that 86 times while the losers on random computers were reading this rip-off!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: I'm ending this chapter now, before anything else happens. *clicks on FFN.....the document doesn't load. 3 days later, clicking finally works*  
  
Voice in the distance: Not again... INUYASHA, SIT!  
  
*loud crashing sound is heard as the intelligent, willing to live reader reviews the story*  
  
"War doesn't determine who is right, just who is left."-Unknown. [And not UU.] 


	12. I vant to voad your data!

A/N: Yeesh. So many updates, in such a short time. earns so little reviews.  
  
Inuyasha; YOU CAME BACK!? HOW!?  
  
Joey: Wha- you mean you don't know?  
  
Drake: FINALLY, someone else who hasn't seen DBZ yet!  
  
Alpha: Drake, you need to get out more. I just got the first seven GT episodes on tape, and, despite what everyone says, they rock. The art's smoother, the music's cooler, and a lot of other stuff rules about it. Plus, Goku's gotten so strong over the twenty years after the battle, he could fight Majin Buu without going to the first Super Saiyan stage!  
  
Drake: Majin who? Super what?  
  
Tristan: THAT'S IT! Alpha, can we borrow your DBZ tapes?  
  
Alpha: No, you can't- *growls as Tristan and Joey run off with them anyway, forcing Drake to follow* siiiiiiiiiigh.  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own YGO or Digimon? OR DB, DBZ, DBGT, or Inuyasha, which are all mentioned above? Do you WANT me to laugh like Hercule, because I can do a pretty good impression.  
  
Yami Alpha: Hikari, not while those with sensitive ears are around.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Alpha: And another thing: Why are you still here?  
  
Inuyasha: You're planning a new fic involving my world, plus, it somehow connects with the Dragon Duelist storyline, so I have to stay here. Plus, I have to see if your rip-offs are worthy of a second Tetsusaiga slashing, and Kagome didn't trust having Miroku in the same hempisphere as any of the female characters. Hey, what's that?  
  
Alpha: *holds up voice recording* A safety measure, in case you try and kill me again. *presses Play button*  
  
Recorder: SIT!  
  
*chapter starts as Inuyasha smashes to the ground.*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba's eyes opened slowly, giving him the knowledge of his new location. He sat up, glancing around the dark, green, sloppy marshland he was in.  
  
"Where in the world am I?" He whispered, rubbing his head. His eyes widened as he remembered." I was on that mountain..... and Kimon used an attack........ am I...... dead?"  
  
"If you are, I bet you're scared to see me!" Demidevimon said as he fluttered down, causing the teenage genius to jump to his feet, clutching his heart.  
  
"Very funny, I bet you could KILL at a nursing home!" Seto scowled." Where are we?"  
  
"Judging by the fact we're in a marshland, deep in some forest, and the thriving smell of my fellow Viruses surrounds us," Demidevimon reasoned, sounding excited," we're in the Mangrove Region, a short distance away from the legendary Grey Lord's Manor!"  
  
A far-too-sudden-to-be-coincidental lightning bolt struck a hill a short distance away, bringing with it a loud thunder as soon as Demidevimon finished saying the word Manor.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be impressed?" Kaiba asked. Demidevimon perched on his partner's arm, and clenched hard with his talons, earning a satisfying yell.  
  
"The Grey Lord's Manor-" Demidevimon paused as a Muchomon was struck by lightning on the other side of the swamp [A/N: TAKE THAT, RED PENGUINMON!] ," is a holy, or arcane, depending on your view, land where only Virus types are able to dwell."  
  
"Arcane?" Seto spoke as he slowly followed his partner through the woods.  
  
"Yeah, stupid type stereotyping." Demidevimon said through grit teeth." Y'know, Kimon was right about one thing: Vaccines and Datas hate us Viruses like pidgeons and vandals hate shiny cars! Just because every threat to the digital world comes from a Virus Digimon doesn't mean we're ALL bad!"  
  
Seto glanced around." Since only Viruses can enter where you're leading me, it's safe to say the others aren't staying there. What happened, anyway?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Demidevimon questioned. "Kimon started flapping away, then he used some large attack on the mountain! Then the mountain started dissintigrating, and, since he didn't upload it for some reason, three Data Streams formed from it! We fell in this one, I saw Gatomon, Lara, Joey, and Flamedramon fall in another, and Shayla, Chinchillamon, that BWG guy, Roan, Kotemon, Yugi, and Renamon fall in the last. I didn't see which one the Red Gogglehead and Mr. Secretive went through, though."  
  
"Well, that would help, IF I knew what Data Streams are!"  
  
"Sheesh, they're large pink cyclones of data that can send you to random locations across the entire digital world, know-it-all!"  
  
"You're right, I AM a know-it-all, but it's better than being a know-nothing!"  
  
"That's not even an insult!"  
  
"It is now!"  
  
This argument continued until the clouds above [or, somebody else said the name of the mansion] issued another lightning bolt, this one striking a ModokiBetamon snoozing in the swamp, who abruptly was launched into orbit. Rain soon followed.  
  
"Whatdya' say we just go to the GLM, and get away from this place?" Demidevimon said, shivering atop his partner's head.  
  
"Just tell me where to go." Seto agreed, pulling the back of his duster over them and starting to walk.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Is this it?" Seto asked disbelievingly as they entered a spooky, graveyard-like place.  
  
"Naw, this is the Overdell, sort of the front lawn for the Grey Lord's Manor."  
  
Both of them turned around after the lightning to see a DarkLizardmon about fifty feet away, singed and twitching as it smoked.  
  
"Lightning won't strike the house if we say the name inside it, will it?"  
  
"Most likely not. I suggest you refrain from touching anything metal, though, just to be safe." Demidevimon suggested.  
  
"BEGONE, TRESSPASSERS!"  
  
The two jumped back as a white Digimon appeared where they had stood. It was transparent, though it had two grey claws. It had a large, open mouth with sharp teeth, and two beady black eyes. It's lower half was like a ripped sheet, and it floated in mid-air.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Digimon: I am BAKEMON, a Ghost VIRUS Digimon. I use my hauntingly powerful Dark Claw to protect the Grey Lord's Manor, and-  
  
The devil and his partner's eyes were like slits and sweatdrops the size of their heads appeared, as the ghost was struck by the lightning bolt, and fell into burned pieces on the ground.  
  
"Well... we'll have to tell the others that we deserve a medal for fastest victory when we find them." Seto said, annoyed, as he ran, Demidevimon on his shoulder, into the Grey Lord's Manor.  
  
[A/N: *thunder sounds* BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! *twitches, collapses*]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The inside of the mansion was that of a common horror movie: Inviting, deserted, and lit with occasional candles and a chandlier on the ceiling. Several large, wooden doors were on either side of the room, as was a single one at the top of the red carpeted staircase.  
  
"So, this is Grey Lord's Manor." Seto stated, ignoring the now expected thunder outside." First order of business, we look for anyone else living here. Second, if enemy Digimon happen to be the ones living here, we beat the heck out of them. Third, we look for supplies."  
  
"What supplies?"  
  
"Food." Seto said, actually smiling.  
  
"Kukukukukukukukukukuku, guests! How unexpected!"  
  
Kaiba's cerulean eyes scanned the room, coming across an open door to the right.  
  
"Something tells me the first order of business is finished." Demidevimon said, flapping off his teammate's arm." And it looks like the second is about to take place!"  
  
"Right! Swordstalker!"  
  
"Demidevimon, digivolve toooooo- DEVIMON!"  
  
Now taller than his partner, the Evil Digimon stepped lightly over to the door, abruptly snapping it off.  
  
"As the rusty hinges squeeked, the two walked inside, gazing apon...  
  
"Dig the spread!" Devimon exclaimed, mouth wide. A large, long, rectangular table of bread, meat, and any other thing you'd see in a fancy restaraunt was before them.  
  
"Is if this could be anything other than a trap." Seto muttered." Let's go on, Devimon. Someone's trying to get the better of us, and I hate having to deal with hopeless causes."  
  
A growling Devimon [stomach, not mouth] sighed as they walked to the next room.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Around an hour later, an exhausted, very annoyed pair of egomaniacs had made it through the Grey Lord's Manor, and I avoided exactly 9999 lightning bolts from those of you who are real jerks reading this. *ZAP!* *grumbles*  
  
Anyway, Seto looked up at the staircase as they re-entered the main hall." We've searched everywhere but up there, so,-"  
  
"No, we haven't: That door over there was impossible to move, remember?" Devimon mentioned, pointing to the leftmost door.  
  
"Well, maybe we'll find a secret switch upstairs, or it could just be a highly humorous way of decorating a wall, but in any case we have to search the second floor."  
  
A few rooms later, they came to what was almost an empty room, except for the large amount of books scattered on the floor, and the lined wall with a switch next to it.  
  
"Allow me." Devimon said, getting the idea. He expanded his arm across the room, flipping the switch, and immediately pulled it back as the wall started to move.  
  
The end result was that it revealed what looked like a smaller, mahogany wall, except that wall collapsed to the floor, revealing it's true self: A coffin-shaped four-poster bed.  
  
"Hmm, Count Dracula, I presume?" Kaiba smirked, looking it over." I didn't think this the lord of the night's house instead of the Grey Lord's."  
  
"Manor." Finished the voice from before, bringing another bolt of lightning from the rainy night. The two turned around instantly to come face to face with another ghost. This one was also sheet-like, except for it's greyer color, and the red cloak and hood it wore. Two yellow eyes shone from within it, and it held a nasty-looking, gold-bladded scythe.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Devimon: PHANTOMON is the Ghost Digimon your parents tell stories about to make you afraid of the dark! His Shadow Scythe attack is spooky enough, but worse than that is his Father Time technique, able to make you relive anything you've ever experienced!  
  
"And, considering this guy's disposition, he'll choose something nasty for tonight's viewing!" Devimon finished.  
  
"Devimon... how long I've awaited the day of your return, my master!" Phantomon's raspy voice echoed. Jaw Drops ala Confused Glances were the treat Phantomon recieved for this statement.  
  
"Master? What the error are you talking about?" Devimon swore as he stared.  
  
"Still the same harsh language, don't you remember me-" Phantomon paused dramatically," Lord Myotismon?"  
  
"My...otismon?" Seto inquired." Who's he?"  
  
"Only the past life of your human-loving reject!" Phantomon shot." I hope you're proud of yourself, Devimon! You've corrupted the history of your past life! He was the only Digimon to return from deletion not once, not twice, but three times! First when he was deleted by the original Digidestined, then four years later only to be destroyed by every Digidestined in that universe, and finally by your human's greatest rival, after a lost card game in that called the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Yami? Well, that explains why I don't like Midget Man, but... I was really that powerful?" Devimon asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, until THIS incarnation. After all the trouble we went through to find your data in the Shadow Realm, and send it to this garbage dump for re-formatiing-"  
  
"Garbage dump? The digital world's in pretty bad shape, but not that bad!" Kaiba scoffed.  
  
"What else would you call this?There are many other versions of the digital world, one for every universe with the Internet!" Phantomon explained." This version acts as the center of waste disposal, where all of the discarded data from all of the others comes, most of it reformed here! File City and Primary Village both come from seperate universes that were destroyed by the Powers of Darkness, and the Digimon who live in this world face new surprises every few years! But THIS! To see the once great Lord Myotismon, the one who was going to rule both worlds, to become king of all Digimon, reduced to a pile of human sympathizing rubbish-"  
  
"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, and I could!" Devimon barked at the hooded apparition." I know you're an Ultimate, but my partner can give me powers you'd never dream of! It'll be a cold day in the Dark Area before you delete me!"  
  
"Don't think of it as deletion, think of it as a revival!" Phantomon jeered." Lord Myotismon's will shall take control of my body, and reshape my form to his own! He shall be ressurected, delete that annoying nuisance Kimon, and rule over both worlds, as his destiny demands!"  
  
"You're insane." Seto's eyes narrowed." Do you really think your sacrifice could accomplish all of that?"  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed before Phantomon replied," I don't think, I know. I know the power and pain of sacrifice. Though I have never felt it, I have seen it enough. You, Devimon, more than anyone has seen the innocent lay down their lives for you to end, giving others a chance to live!"  
  
The phantom swung his schythe high, quickly swinging it counter-clockwise." Father Time!"  
  
An ear-splitting crashing sound was heard, as both Devimon and Seto started feeling, and seeing, images of the past. The body they had was the same, although only Devimon started to truly remember......  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(flashback sequence)  
  
"As punishment, I hearby condemn you both to an eternal imprisonment in the digital world! GRISLY WING!"  
  
Two scared, blond-haired boys shuddered as their friends, two small Digimon, one with a pumpkin-like head, the other made of rock, dissapeared. The older boy started screaming.  
  
"They were our friends.. they never meant to hurt us... they only wanted to have a little fun......" he stuttered angrily, before looking up fiercely at the Ultimate with his fiery blue eyes. " AND YOU JUST CONDEMNED THEM FOR NO REASON AT ALL!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" He echoed, throwing his hand foreward, releasing a long, shining whip of the same color energy. A flower-like, fairyish Ultimate barely dodged out of the way.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" She yelled, forming her hands together and shooting a bright, pink ball of energy. He sneered, slapping it to bud-like pieces with his bare hand.  
  
"Honestly, my little flower girl, do you expect to defeat me with geraniums?" He taunted, fgolding his arms for another attack. "Nightmare Claw!"  
  
As he threw his arm up, a large, bat-like shape of dark energy collided with his foe. She fell limply, color starting to drain from her body: The dark energy was cutting off the sun's light from her chloroplasts, disabling her energy, and causing her to instantly begin starving.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Now, what else could I do?"  
  
His voice was different, as was he. Larger, covered in metal. He gripped a red, spider-like Digimon in his hand, who seemed to be scared beyond all hope.  
  
"No..... not that!" She croaked, realizing what it meant. He grinned cruelly, and felt a moutlike opening widen from his shoulder. Her data dispursed instantly.  
  
"No! ARUKENIMON! What have you done!?" The bandage-coated Digimon below screamed in rage.  
  
"I merely did what she was thinking! She wanted to be as far away from me as possible. Well, she'll NEVER be near me again!" He cackled.  
  
"You destroyed her... HOW COULD YOU!? SNAKE BANDAGE!"  
  
The newly-angered Ultimate threw out his right arm, wrapping his tormentor's body in the white wrap of a mummy, but the dark one stretched, and it was instantly broken.  
  
"Please. what do you think you can do? Wrap me in another useless Snake Bandage? I fear you even less than those Digidestined brats!"  
  
"Then I shall TEACH you to fear me!" The sickened lover cried, shooting a laser beam from a gun on his shoulder. The demon laughed again, full of mirth.  
  
"Crimson Mist!"  
  
The openings on his shoulders shot out a blood-red fog. The mummy choked as he was enveloped in it, and when it evaporated, so had he.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Do you see NOW?" Phantomon demanded as they snapped out of the trance, horrified." You are the Grey Lord, the lord of Ghost Digimon, Myotismon! It is your legacy, your destiny! You will become your former self, master, even if I must cease to exist to do so!"  
  
"I... really did... all of that......" Devimon stuttered, falling to the ground, using his lengthy arms to try and keep himself up.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Both Viruses stared at the inventor, who looked no less determined than before, if a bit shaken up.  
  
"Devimon did some bad things, but that's not the end of the story! Though most don't care enough, everyone has the ability to atone for the past. He's come around, and after seeing that, it makes me even more proud to be his partner, because he's progressed much more than I thought he had!"  
  
"Seto..." Devimon whispered, eyes drying.  
  
"Oh, for Goddramon's sake! SHADOW SCYTHE!" Phantomon gagged as he swiped his weapon toward them. Devimon took off, barely avoiding the slash, grabbing his partner, and immedietely flying off through the manor.  
  
"That door's open now!" Devimon shouted as they entered the main hall." Should we?"  
  
"DO we have anywhere else to run?" Seto asked as they swooped inside.  
  
They passed through a highly mechanical laboratory, and several rooms that looked like prison halls, before reaching-  
  
"A dead end!" Seto groaned as they landed. Turning around, they saw the red-robed phantom right behind them.  
  
"Don't try and fight it! Stay still, and this will be painless!" Phantomon shrieked as he glided toward them.  
  
"Hey, Devimon, ready to see if you have that much power, after all?" Seto whispered.  
  
"I'll try anything once."  
  
"Okay. I hope this works, Vampire Lord!"  
  
Suddenly, something very odd happened. Seto stopped covering his eyes from the bright black light [!?] that had appeared, to see a small, tab-like object in fron of them. It was made of beautiful obsidian, and it had a symbol on it that looked like a sideways 'U', except for the arrow coming from one of the curves.  
  
"This is....... a crest?!" Seto gasped. However, his partner's form was already starting to change.  
  
D-Navi: Crest Program execute, Redemption.  
  
"Devimon, digivolve toooooooo-"  
  
His body was covered in that same dark energy, thinning out, becoming less muscular. A fine, aristocratic suit covered his body, topped off with a black cape that was red inside. His black, bony hands were covered with grey gloves, and a red, bat-shaped mask appeared over his eyes. His face was now deathly white, and his lips were purple, as though they had been filled with a large amount of red substance. A vampire.  
  
"MYOTISMON!"  
  
As he spoke, a small group of bats fluttered out of his cloak, circling his head. Each bat looked normal, except for the shape on their head: An 'A' with a slash through it.  
  
"You shouldn't have wasted so much time explaining my past, Phantomon." He insulted, eyes expressionless. [For those of you who, like me, watch Inuyasha, think Sesshomaru's voice and eye expressions. I.E., no emotion.]  
  
Seto didn't know whether to feel fear or pride: His partner was an Ultimate.  
  
"Great...great work, Myotismon!" He cheered, finally.  
  
The vampire turned, allowing a small smile. However, his eyes remained without emotion, so it wa hard to tell whether he enjoyed the praise or not.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Nio:  
  
Myotismon: I am a dark noble, a Digimon count. My Nightmare Claw attack is deadly and fast, and my Crimson Lightning is lethal and slightly faster than your average attack. The Grisly Wing technique is the slowest I have, but if enough bats get absorbed into your body, it is more terminal than both of the others combined.  
  
"You've succeeded, Phantomon, Myotismon is back. However, I am no longer the madmon I was before. I shall use my incredible power to protect this world, and vanquish those that would harm it!"  
  
{This is impossible.. he shouldn't have been able to Digivolve, it doesn't make sense!} Phantomon thought madly, too preoccupied to realize the danger.  
  
"Crimson Lightning." Myotismon whispered. A long, red whip of energy erupted from his fingers, splitting the ghost in half.  
  
"Simple, yet sad." The noblemon said, bowing as he loaded the data," I am starting to remember my life before, and he was quite a good friend, as well as a loyal servent."  
  
"Myotismon.. I..... well, wow." Seto said, clearly impressed. The vampire smiled again, and suddenly, his expressionless eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Seto, are there any cards in your deck that can free someone trapped in another?"  
  
"Yeah, Soul Exchange, why-" Seto said, before his eyes shone, too." Talk about making up for your past deeds."  
  
As Seto called out the name of the card, he failed to notice his crest shine, becoming a part of his D-Navi.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kimon grinned cruelly from his vantage point, as hundreds of Digimon suddenly appeared out of nowehere in the Overdell.  
  
"At last, he has freed them. Many of them, such as Arukenimon, were once great villians of the digital world. Their existance shall only increase the amount of fear and prejudice throughout the land. Hah, Kaiba and his partner are such fools, they may have become more powerful, but they played right into my hand by trying to set things right."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter. Good thing I bought a lightning rod, or I'd be dead, again, by now. GREY LORD'S MANOR! *bolt hits lightning rod* HAH!  
  
Naraku: Even I must admit, you succeeded in making Kimon just as brilliant a trap-setter as I amn.  
  
Inuyasha: NARAKU! IRON REAVER!  
  
Naraku: *head spilts off, dissapears, leaving small wooden object.  
  
Inuyasha: Dammit, another puppet. When will that coward start fighting for himself?!  
  
Yami: believe me, I know the feeling.  
  
Marik: SILENCE, FOOL!  
  
Alpha: Next chapter deals with one of the other missing groups, plus, Kimon makes a longer appearance, and our heroes have another battle. Please r'n'r, and don't worry, you can say the name as much as you want, I'm safe now!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: *points at hidden metal plates in Alpha's gloves, grins, points at the review button* You know what to do, readers.  
  
Alpha: *notices* No, wait, DON'T REVIE- *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP!*  
  
"A chap who can point at you and say DIE has the distinct advantage."- Sir Markham. 


	13. So THAT'S why churches are always cold

A/N: Ahh.. that was a nice little break from typing..... and my sis bought the Inuyasha video game, Feudal Fairy Tale. It's so entertaining watching Shippo beat up Naraku......  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat the Yellow Submarimon song?  
  
Inuyasha: So, how's the first chapter of my fic coming along?  
  
Alpha: well, er..... slowly. I've recently finished Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, and I'm actually going to write a fanfic of the sixth year...  
  
Drake: *reading script* I'm the new DADA teacher... and still a student....... why me?  
  
Lara: Don't worry Drake, at least- *reads* I'M NOT IN IT!?  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT ABOUT MY-  
  
Recorder: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *smashes to floor*  
  
Alpha: Hmm, now that that's out of the way, I believe we have something for our dedicated reviewer, Psycho King, who yelled out the name of that accursed place, thus zapping me, TWENTY TIMES!  
  
Drake: Congratulations.  
  
Alpha: NO, NO CONGRATS! RELEASE THE SUPERSKULL CORE WEEBOS!  
  
Alpha the Core Magi: HEY! THOSE ARE MINE! *leaves, with SUPERSKULL CORE WEEBOS*  
  
Alpha: Uhhhhh.................. RELEASE THE KURIBOHS!  
  
*as chapter starts, Psycho King's room is filled with every Kuriboh ever seen on the show, and, out of nowhere, a match is lit.*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Snowstorms covered the area of the digital world that was approriately named Freezeland.  
  
Inside a small cave, huddled around a weakening fire, were Joey, Flamedramon, Lara, and Gatomon. Flamedramon was shivering the worst of them, which was no surprise when you considered he was cold-blooded.  
  
"How d-d-d..d.d.did we end up in this p.p.p.p......p-place, anyway?" Joey shook out.  
  
"We landed in a Data Stream, remember?" Gatomon said from her slightly warmer half of Drake's jacket, which Lara had woken up with. "Just our luck we'd end up in the most frigid place in the world."  
  
"Shouldn't we try moving to some warmer place?" Flamedramon suggested, shaking. " It's not to far from Great Canyon, and from there we'd enter Mangrove Region, back to File City, and soon back in Gear Savanna!"  
  
"We have to wait for this storm to pass." Gatomon argued." If we go out now, we end up Digisicles."  
  
"Still, you can't think we're not g-g-...g..gg.onna j-jj..j.j.j.just freeze anyway!" Joey said, trying to be defiant as he inched closer to the flame." N-nn..n.no harm in t-t-t-t-..t.t.ttrying to find em'!"  
  
"................."  
  
That was Lara' comment, nothing. She hadn't spoken a word to any of them since she woke up holding Drake's jacket.  
  
{Why do I feel so afraid? It wasn't this bad during the three years I spent on the streets, but..... it feels like.. like he's in danger...... I know I'm not just imagining it, I've felt it before...... where IS he?!}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Freezeland, huh? Simple name." Seto remarked." Unlike some Partners I know, whose evolution names make their Rookie name long and useless."  
  
"I've already told you, we'd get attacked by everybody if they saw a Devimon waltzing around, and Myotismon has a SLIGHT problem with the sun, so I hafta stay this way." Demidevimon growled.  
  
"Well, we might as well go in. Nothing interesting in this Canyon than the Ogremon Gang's old hideout, which had no food whatsoever."  
  
"Yeesh, Seto, you're turning into a Digimon with your hunger!"  
  
"Food made out of computer data isn't very filling. Come on."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The four in the cave had no choice to leave anymore, Flamedramon had collapsed, and was developing a greenish color on his blue skin.  
  
"The Ice Sanctuary!" Gatomon called suddenly, pointing ahead. what looked like a cross between a palace and a church, made out of ice, stood ahead of them." We'll find help there, I know it!"  
  
"G..g.g.g.g.gg.g.g.g.g..g.g.good." Joey stuttered, sneezing a little. Lara was helping keep Flamedramon up, but she still hadn't found the strength to talk.  
  
"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" Gatomon called as they entered. "Is anybody heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere? We need some hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp!"  
  
"There is no need to yell, young one."  
  
Startled, the group watched as an ice statue of a six-winged angel snapped to pieces, revealing a REAL, six-winged angel.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Digimon: I am ANGEMON, an Angel Digimon who guards over the Ice Sanctuary, a holy place where only VACCINE Digimon can enter.  
  
He waved the golden staff in his hand, and a serene, glowing light filled the room. The freezing cold was replaced by tender warmth, the snow on their clothes or in their fur dissapeared, and Flamedramon stood up, right as rain.  
  
"Holy- wait, better not finish that. Alright, Flamedramon!" Joey exclaimed, hugging his partner, who was sighing in relief.  
  
"That was the coldest I've ever been, I thought the world had frozen up!"  
  
Angemon smiled in his own, assuring way, nodding at them." I felt a group of humans enter the digital world a few days ago, and I was wondering when you'd come here. I've let down the Vaccine barrier for your other friends, but I see they've been seperated by Kimon."  
  
"How'd you-?"  
  
"They don't call them guardian angels for nothing, you know." He answered swiftly." I am one of the few remaining Digimon from this world's original design. The Powers of Darkness destroy more digital worlds every year, and with each one destroyed, the leftover data comes here. Eventually, we will be cluttered with newcomers, landscapes, and would-be tyrants that inevitably exist, so much that this world, too, will collapse. Kimon knows this, and also knows that if there was a war between all three types of Digimon, the damage involved would take away many of the newly absorbed, and even original, data, clearing the world and increasing it's lifespan. Don't be fooled into believing his wish is noble: He wishes to give the Powers of Darkness, his masters, more room for their dirty work."  
  
"Well, so much for his stupid speeches, then." Joey said, trying hard to fully understand the truckload of information just dropped on them. "But.. why are you tellin' us?"  
  
"I expect you tire of this, but you are Digidestined: Guardians of the digital world. It is through KIMON that the Powers of Darkness even know the location of this world. Destroy him, and Darkness will have nowhere to send the destroyed data, which will cause it to reform, thus ending any threat whatsoever. What I'm saying is that Kimon's death will save the entire digital universe!"  
  
"Excuse me...." Lara interrupted weakly."But do you know where Drake is?"  
  
The comforting smile faltered as Angemon helmet-covered eyes glanced down to the lilac-haired girl. "I have been searching for all of your friends, and found most of them. But I'm afraid your boyfriend and his partner seem to be being blocked from my sights, I cannot locate them."  
  
Lara looked down." So.... he IS in danger..."  
  
"Just like all of you."  
  
This familier, creepy voice caused Angemon to scowl with hatred, and the other four to turn around, gaping at the sight.  
  
What they saw in front of them could be classified as Devimon, if his skin was a bright white. To the left of him was what could be described as a blue Ogremon, as well as several white Agumons and, oddly enough, red-skinned Gabumon's.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Angemon: PSYCHEMON and SNOWAGUMON are more tundra-suited varieties of their cousins, though Psychemon inhabit almost any area of the digital world. HYOGAMON is the northern OGREMON, who leads a gang of the two others, but ICEDEVIMON is more evil and vicious than all of them! He rules Freezeland with his Frozen Claw, and wishes to have the Ice Sanctuary as his palace!  
  
"So kind of you to lift the barrier against Virus and Datas, old friend." Icedevimon sneered in his high, cold voice." As you can see, my threat of stronger forces was not a bluff, today I claim this accursed fortress for myself, and finish my campain to rule the northern lands!"  
  
"And don't forget about me! I recognize your smell, you guys killed my cousin and his gang!" Hyogamon bellowed angrily, waving his icy bone club." Not only that, you killed our pet Waruseadramon! I'll have you all put on ice for this!"  
  
"I will not allow you to cause harm to this place, or these travelers!" Angemon said, his voice echoing in the halls. He flew forward, landing protectively in front of the others." Your powers could be of such use for goodness, yet you choose to remain in the blistering cold, the only unchanging area of this world, like a coward!"  
  
"Call me what you will, when this world starts feeling the weight of it's little additions, Freezeland will be unaffected! And as I rule Freezeland, as soon as everything else is destroyed, that means I will rule the entire digital world!" Icedevimon proclaimed, throwing his long arms up and laughing maniacly.  
  
{*sigh* Men. Men and Viruses. They're always such idiots.} Gatomon thought wearily, hopping out of the jacket and positioning herself for a fight.  
  
"Your plan has more holes in it than your brain, Ice Spikes, who'd wanna listen to YOU in a world the size of a single country?" Flamedramon smirked.  
  
"Them." Icedevimon answered simply, pointing his thumb back at the Hyogamon gang. "ATTACK!"  
  
"Frozen Flames!" Several simultaneous cries yelled as the Snowagumon's breathed exactly what their attack was.  
  
"Chaos Sphere!" The Psychemons yelled, breathing purple flames.  
  
"Energy Drain!"  
  
Flamedramon's hand glowed with a golden light as Joey said the card's name, which zapped all of the Rookies, nulling their attacks, and sending them unconscious.  
  
"Flame Fist!" He retaliated, hitting Hyogamon square in the chest with a fireball.  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK-" Hyogamon screamed as he burst into data.  
  
Before Flamedramon could reach, Icedevimon swooped to his fallen lacky's cloud, absorbing the data with a cold grin. "Not bad. Of course, you'll have to keep the flames down if you want to keep this place from melting. But you can't beat ME without turning up the heat! Quite a problem, isn't it?"  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!"  
  
Gatom had jumped forward at a very high speed, slamming her fist into the frozen devil.  
  
Icedevimon flapped his wings, preventing himself from slamming into a wall." FROZEN CLAW!"  
  
He stretched his icy hand forward, pinning the kitten to the ground.  
  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
  
The demon's eyes bulged in pain as his hand burst into golden flames. He turned, glaring with supreme hatred at the angel Digimon.  
  
"You'll regret that, fool! Freeze in my wrath!" He shouted, flapping his wings again, shooting several icicles directly towards the Vaccine.  
  
"Claw of the Dark Sun!"  
  
These words echoed throughout the sanctuary as three rays of purple light, shaped like a claw, evaporated Icedevimon's attack and went straight through the villian, literally. His data didn't even burst apart; it too was dissintigrated in the attack.  
  
Stunned, recognition dawned over the group as they turned, looking at the entrance to the shrine, seeing the tall, black-robed figure.  
  
"Kimon." Angemon said coldly, landing on the ground, staff raised in defense." For what reason have you disturbed these hallowed grounds?"  
  
"Odd way to thank a mon who just saved your life." Kimon said, his ever-present chuckle ringing in the frozen building." I merely wanted to make sure you survived. After all, it isn't a Virus's place to rule the frozen land of the Vaccines."  
  
"Stop it." Angemon demanded, startling the humans." Not another word. You tricks of disrupting the trust between types of Digimon shall not work on me, vile one!"  
  
"I'm vile? Well, I suppose that makes you supremely clean, does it?" Kimon grinned malisciously." All Vaccines are the righteous ingrates of the Digital World. Go ahead; what's to stop you from raising the Vaccine barrier again, causing the Sanctuary to delete me instantly?"  
  
Angemon's determined look faltered, he looked down in defeat.  
  
"Ah, yes, because at least Angel Digimon ARE holier-than-thou, right, Angemon? You have never taken the life of another, and that is your weakness." Kimon smirked." Of course, who says you have to TAKE lives? I'm meely altering one, even as we speak."  
  
To their horror, he raised up a red D-Navi." Does this ring any bells? My current test subject with the Dark Spores had this when I found him and Draco unconscious at the bottom of the mountain."  
  
"D.d.d.d-d-d.Drake...." Lara moaned, eyes wide.  
  
"The Dark Spore!?" Angemon gasped, anger returning to his face." Maniac! Not only are you messing with a power beyond your control of understanding, you're trying to corrupt the heart, mind, and soul of an innocent human!"  
  
"So? You think I care?" Kimon asked casually. He raised a claw to his chin under the cloak." Hmm, I wonder if there's such a thing as Skulldracomon? Ah, well, we'll find out soon enou-"  
  
"HAND OF FA-"  
  
"Sealing Wing!" Kimon called, wings ripping through the back of his cloak. They flapped once, and suddenly Angemon was bound, wings and all, and fell to the ground, gagged by a dark cloth made of energy.  
  
"I'll be seeing you all again shortly, I hope. By the way, there's a millionaire and a bat stuck to a telephone pole near Freezeland's entrance, I think you might now them." Kimon said, before dissapearing in a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
Angemon's body was freed. He stood up, seething with anger, but was calmed as he heard the weeping of Lara and swearing of Joey.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
This day has been hell. Frozen hell, if you're in the mood for humor. which I'm not. My boyfriend's being used as a test subject for some evil plan, as is my partner's best friend, my b/f's partner. Kimon makes me so sick, he just manipulates us as if we're nothing! We found Kaiba and Demidevimon, frozen to a pole, where they say they were chased up by a giant, abominable snowman-like Digimon. We're leaving immediately to try and find Drake... and the others. I can only hope we find him in time.  
  
With Kimon-hating love,  
  
Lara.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: well, oddly enough, the nex chapter is on a sort of beach, were I'll be this week, because I'm going on vacation. I'll be back, hopefully with updates, soon.  
  
Next chapter, we see what the last part of the group has to do, plus we see the inside of Kimon's fortress, meet a new character, and witness a startling discovery that will affect almost ALL of my future fics. Seeya then!  
  
" 'Thou shall not kill', remember? What kind of church man are you, anyway?"- Vash the Stampede, from Trigun. 


	14. New friends, new problems, new dangers

A/N: Today I have returned from my vacation, and, aside from learning that black fur hides sunburns well, I have a lot of chapters ready to type!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Alpha: But their for fics I haven't started yet.  
  
All: CRAP!  
  
Psychemon: Hello everyone. Yes, I'm one of those red-skinned Gabumons. I'm also Alpha's partner.  
  
Alpha: Isn't he cool?  
  
Matt: If this is some desperate method to prove you hate me, just remember, Season 2 ended with the canon romance being Sorat- AGHHHHHH! *gets eaten by a Devidramon*  
  
Disclaimer: I have just recieved Final Fantasy VII! I HAVE A NEW MUSE!  
  
Cloud: Me?  
  
Alpha: Nope.  
  
Tifa: Me?  
  
Alpha: *drools, but shakes head. * Nope.  
  
Sephiroth: It's me.  
  
Alpha: YES! *notices Kaiba-like design* Not YOU! The one with white hair and Masamune!  
  
Sephiroth: Sorry. Oh, by the way, GJG, thanks for worrying about me. I've just been caught up trying to clean out Seto's widdle mind fwom da taint ob cowwege students on summa bweak.  
  
Seto: I'd kill you, if you weren't in my mind.  
  
FF7 Sephiroth: Is that a threat?  
  
All: *run*  
  
Alpha: YAY! I was wondering when you'd show up! See, Squaresoft has you currently, um, dead, so since you can't kill any HUMANS, I was wondering if you wanted to aid the POF!  
  
Sephiroth: What's in it for me?  
  
Alpha: Slaughtering helpless, fightless creatures.  
  
Sephiroth: Deal.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The halls of a deeply caverned fortress echoed a sense of fear. The barren wasteland in which the fortress resided was restless, whispering with its chilling wind through the silence.  
  
Three symbols, smashing into each other, continued in a matter throughout every hall. A pill, a floppy disk, and a skull, all fighting one another desperately.  
  
The padding noise of leather on metal sounded throughout a chrome laboratory. and a woman, skin white as death, with gleaming red eyes, black wings, and a black, skimpy outfit, gave an annoyed growl at a small, mechanical creature, which looked like a lightbulb with arms and legs.  
  
"Still no progress, Datamon?" The women asked angrily, her voice a surprising dulcet tone." Lord Kimon cannot wait much longer. The largest group of seperated children have been discovered on the island where ALL of the other crests are being stored! We shouldn't have trusted that other-"  
  
"I'm working the best I can, Mistress Ladydevimon!" Datamon's nerdy voice replied indignantly." But this human's genetic structure is vastly different from anything I've ever seen! The Dark Spore backs away before physical contact, almost as if it had a will of its own!"  
  
"Then shove the stupid seed in his neck, in his stomach, wherever it takes!" She yelled loudly," We already know we can't cantrol his partner without controlling HIM!"  
  
"I don't see why we need to." Datamon sneered quietly." Lord Kimon has all he needs from Dracomon: His secondary techniques, as well as other Digimons', and the ability to learn those attacks!"  
  
"Did you say something about my mate?" The demon cooed dangerously.  
  
"You and every other female he finds attractive," Datamon spat.  
  
"Hmph, the others don't matter." Ladydevimon glared, throwing her white hair back and smiling arrogantly." Everyone knows his feelings are for me!"  
  
Datamon emitted a whirring sound that was strangly like a sigh of disbelief.  
  
Ladydevimon glared again, then turned to the subject in question.  
  
Drake lay unconscious on a metallic board, wires to his arms, legs, and chest. The Virus woman smiled almost appraisingly at his slightly above average build, which, thanks to the scanners, she now knew had more power than it showed.  
  
"Maybe we'll capture you little girlfriend, too. An Empress for the new Emperor....." She chuckled slightly at the thought." It was never revealed if the first Emperor's body matured with a Dark Spore. If that's true, we might not even have to seed little Lara."  
  
She gasped at the sudden beeping. Drake's heart rate was moving slightly faster, his blank expression hardening in his sleep.  
  
"Ah, how sweet!" She grinned cruelly." The winged lizard's a stronger guy than we thought. Or are you just sensing my taunts?"  
  
Drake relaxed, his heart slowing. She frowned.  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Maybe you should stick to your mission a bit more." Datamon suggested grumpily." Lord Kimon instructed you to watch over the newly incarnated one. You should go."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, slave!" She roared fiercly." Watch over this lifeless doll while I'm gone, and inform me of any success!"  
  
She dissapeared in a wave of dark energy.  
  
"Minimum wage for THIS?" Datamon asked his 'guinea pig' blandly." Almost makes me wish I was you, kid."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"WELCOME!" The large, red, beetle-like Digimon roared at the group, with an annoying Scottish accent." You're in BEETLELAND, the greatest vacation spot of the digital world, and home to all Insects and customers, EVER!"  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Chinchillamon: MEGAKABUTERIMON is pretty enthusiastic, huh? He's supposed to be a bouncer, but the only thing he uses his Horn Buster for is grilling free food! Weird for an Ultimate, isn't it?  
  
"Step right up, place your order, discounts on all free foods for a limited time only!" He bellowed heartily." The tournament's starting in just three days, and competitors need lost of strength!"  
  
"A tournament?" All men present asked. Shayla and Renamon sighed.  
  
"That's right, ladies and gentlemon, the one-and-only Beetleland Tournament, held once a year! You Partner Digimon'll up the ante, too! Tame Digimon always seem to be stronger than wild ones, and the guy that entered his partner is this tournament is no pushover!"  
  
"There's another human here?" Roan asked, surprised." Who is he? What kinda Digimon does he have?"  
  
"Name's Hyve, and he's gotta Kunemon! Smart bloke, too, he beat the Island's smartest mon in a riddle contest!"  
  
"Kunemon?"  
  
"Hyve."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Not only that, he's the crowd favorite! He's so popular he's even getting gifts from foreigners, like that weird guy in a black cloak a few days ago-"  
  
"KIMON!" Came a gruff, angered voice, as it's owner came running up to them. It was an Agumon, but it's skin was black.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Blackagumon: Though the force of that attack reverted me to this Rookie form, I will not relent my search for Kimon! I'll bring him to justice, regain my strength, and continue searching for my purpose......  
  
"What did he give this human?" Blackagumon demanded of the Ultimate.  
  
"Some kinda small box. Said the things inside it were worth more than this island, and that it should be protected at all costs. Said something about Crests, or whatever."  
  
"Crests! Kimon must have found them before we could!" Yugi realized sadly.  
  
"We can still get them back. This Hyve sounds like a nice guy, he'd probably understand." Shayla remarked.  
  
"Nice? The lad's a saint! He saved a hive fulla Pagumon from a bloody Pukumon, for cripes sake!"  
  
"Pukumon is the weakest of Mega Digimon." Renamon whispered, bending to speak in her now-short partner's ear.  
  
"An honorable man suggests an honorable battle." Kotemon said." That, and two of the Master Trainers reside on this land. We should enter the contest, if for nothing else than to improve our skills."  
  
"Yeah! Maybe one of Kunemon's evolved forms could fly us to the others!" Chinchillamon cheered happily.  
  
"Let's go then!" Renamon said eagerly, as they started walking to a large, hive-shaped building in the center of town.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Let's see...... left turn at File City... right turn at Mt. Panorama..... I'VE GOT IT! WE'RE LOST!" Demidevimon yelled dramatically over the top of the others' heads.  
  
"I'm going to use him in the next bowling alley I see, I swear." Gatomon purred ominously.  
  
"Not if I do it first. Stupid-accent-stealing-winged-spherical-midget!" Joey jeered.  
  
"But I wanted to cook him!" Flamedramon whined.  
  
"Can we just shut up and try to find Drake?" Lara said, eyes closed and a vein throbbing on her forehead.  
  
"Why should we? He's in the next scene, see the script?" Demidevimon asked, holding the pieces of paper.  
  
HEY!  
  
"Well, he is." Demidevimon said meekly.  
  
Give me the script! *snatches script* And get searching!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Chibi Vegeta pushes Alpha back to keyboard*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Stupid little......... eh-hem!  
  
Datamon was sweating little drops of oil as he carefully moved the mechanical arm in the next room. Though the screen in front of him, seperating him from Drake, was made of a clear form of Chrome Digizoid, he, sadly, was not.  
  
The Dark Spore, shaped like a small, spiky ball, almost seemed to realize the electronic spikes were chipping it into an arrow-like spike, and glowed in ebonic anger. Reminded of his master, and the fury of a lack of results he might face, Datamon made a wind-shield wiper whipe of the black sweat on his bulb as he placed the new sharp, black object into a cannon. He quickly deactivated the arms, which folded up as they ascended back into the ceiling.  
  
"This time it has to work." Datamon quietly prayed." Goddramon, I was programed to have atheistic beliefs, being a machine, but if you let this work, I promise to believe in you, worship you, pull that Daemon poster off my wall, destroy my shrine to him, and vow never to idolize his power again!"  
  
Almost as if in reply, the wiper stopped moving, and a bleeping light on the console illuminated the 500 BITS label.  
  
"Fine, be a Slutmon!" Datamon cursed at the cieling." Daemon has a new errand boy, JERK!"  
  
"Were you programmed to swear like that in the presence of a lady?"  
  
Datamon turned around, frightened it might be Ladydevimon, but let out a rust-like drool at the womon in front of him.  
  
Alluremon was a Champion, and that fact had been the joke of many perverted Digimon who weren't after her. She could be described as a black-clothed Angewomon, without the helmet, sash, gloves, or right legging. Her wings were ruffled in a seductive way, and what was left of the Blackangewomon attire was smaller than the real thing. Her body was like a human's, but had the chameleon-like power to change it's appearance at the owner's will. Today long, brown hair that went to the small of her back, drawing the eyes to her creamy skin. Her yellow eyes shined in a dangerous way, yet her smile was like her name suggested.  
  
"So, any luck with the hotty in there?" Alluremon asked, almost gliding to the panel as the speechless Datamon nodded. He seemed to have forgotten he was immune to organic pheremones.  
  
"I'm a...bb..bb.b.out to insert the sp-p..p.p.p.pore, miss.s.s.s-ss..s.s.-"  
  
His yellow eyes shut off, signaling he had fainted. Alluremon smirked evilly as she kicked the sleeping shell across the room. Smiling at the smoking wreckage, she changed her form.  
  
Her hair was now a deep golden color, her eyes bright orange, her skin tanned. She wore a yellow-orange tanktop with red-denim jeans, and a white leather jacket. In short, she looked almost the exact opposite of Lara.  
  
"Drake....." She whispered, using a falsly sweet tone, but it almost perfectly matched the lilac-haired girl's voice. " There's no need to worry, I'm right here, it's perfectly safe......"  
  
She once more smirked heartlessly as his heart rate dropped slightly lower, calmer. Without waiting, she jammed her fist onto the red button.  
  
The spike made from the Spore shot out of the cannon, impaling Drake's neck, tunneling in.  
  
Then, something happened Alluremon, nor anyone else, had expected. Drake's eyes shot open, their normally dark red tones brightening to that of fresh blood. He screamed, louder than his heart had when Zera attacked Lara, stronger than the pain he felt when he discovered his father's detainment, greater even than the day Lara had been forced off the island.....  
  
... and a golden aura filled the room. The glass shattered, Alluremon shrieked, closing her eyes as the shards and newly torn machinery flew past her.  
  
She opened her flaming eyes, blinking against the sun-bright glow. Drake was standing, no, floating in midair, the golden power strongest around him. His eyes were a bright, shining green, like emeralds filled with fire. He seemed to still be unconscious, yet he was giving off a sense of anger and power like nothing Alluremon had ever seen before.  
  
The youth's scream stopped: His shoulders were bulging, skin ripping from them, replaced by deep, red and gold scales. An entire pair of gargantuan wings erupted from his back.  
  
Alluremon's scream struggled in the filled void of Drake's, weak against the roar of energy." WHAT IN THE DARK AR-"  
  
A flash of light, a blaze of red flames, and Alluremon slipped out of consciousness, herself.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Megakabuterimon stopped as they entered a small clearing in a forest." There he is, Hyve!"  
  
The boy in the center of the clearing, sitting on a stump, looked to be around 18. He had a dome-shaped, green haircut, and wore a jacket with designs of various insects. He had a sickly-yellow colored D-Navi, and kacki pants.  
  
"He looks familier." Yugi whispered as they approached. Hyve looked up from the large book he was holding with a look of surprise.  
  
"Humans, here?" He said, confused. His voice was very deep. "Are you guys Digidestined?"  
  
"That's what they call us. Are you?" Roan replied.  
  
"Yeah, I am." He said, snapping the book shut and standing up. Though apparantly older, he looked to be no higher than Joey.  
  
"You're Yugi Moto." He said with a look of reverence.  
  
"Yeah, and this is Shayla, Roan, Kotemon, Chinchillamon, BWG-I mean Blackagumon- and Renamon. How did you know my name?" He asked.  
  
Hyve grinned weakly. "Let's just say that back on Earth, your name's a menace with my little brother. Poor little Haga can't stop thinking of ways to get revenge on you!"  
  
"Haga?" Shayla said curiously."I've never heard of a duelist by that name."  
  
"You wouldn't have." Hyve chuckled honestly."He goes by the name Weevil."  
  
"WEEVIL!?" The three humans exclaimed, shocked.  
  
At this noise, a small, worm-like, yellow Digimon fell from a tree, scurrying to Hyve.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Hyve: KUNEMON may seem small and weak, and, admittedly, he is, but his evolved forms have massive strength! Until he gets an opening, he stalls with his Electric Thread attack.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all." Kunemon said with an English accent, bowing his limbless body."I hope that we can become close aqquantances."  
  
"Hyve, these blokes and lassies wanna enter the competition in three days!" Megakabuterimon said. "They also wanna ask you about that box of trinkets that weird fella gave you."  
  
"Yes, can we please see what's inside the box?" Yugi asked sincerely. "We think that it may be something that actually belongs to us."  
  
"I don't know..." Hyve said carefully, looking at them with suspiscion. "I always keep a promise, and I did promise that guy..."  
  
His eyes widened, and he smiled, as though he had an idea.  
  
"I know a fair way to do this! If one of you beats me at the competition in three days, I'll give you the box!"  
  
"That DOES seem a fair enough method." Kotemon agreed, looking at Yugi. The duelist with the Millenum Puzzle shifted his goggles uncomfortably, knowing he was being revered as a leader again.  
  
"Okay." He said." We'll do it!"  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Megakabuterimon yelled, shocking them." I'll lead you fellas to the Gym, I will! You need ta' train if ya wanna win against this champ!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kimon's normally reserved expression formed a small frown as he looked at his guilty-looking servents. He nodded at a Bakemon, who was carrying the comatose Dracomon, and the ghost fluttered away.  
  
" I leave for half a year..." He breathed dangerously, causing them all to flinch," fifteen short days... I send you the perfect, easy specimen to use, incapable of doing anything against you, and THIS-" He roared angrily, holding up the slagged 500 BITS label." IS ALL THAT REMAINS OF MY FORTRESS!? YOU WORTHLESS MORONS!"  
  
"Sir, please..." Begged the head of Datamon, from the ground." It was an accident, I'm sure! And, and the boy is still alive! I believe he mus have done som-"  
  
"WHAT did I just finish telling you, infidel!?" Kimon snapped, his eyes widening madly," He COULDN'T have done anything! He was asleep, latched down, defenseless in every way, and you're suggesting HE reduced my lair to THIS!?" He finished, brandishing the label again, which caused Datamon to look at the sky, murmering curses.  
  
"Cool down, my lord." Came Alluremon's soothing voice in the back row. Kimon smirked weakly at the Ant-Lara appearance that held the unconscious Drake. The Dragon Duelist's body had several small cuts. It also seemed a small bit more muscular, and it was covered in black soot.  
  
"I think he DID do it. I can't remember it all, but I think the computer showed some change in his DNA. The Dark Spore seems to have evaporated, though."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to-" The dark dragonoid Digimon started, as Drake's eyes suddenly opened.  
  
"Where...... am I? He murmered. Then, his eyes widened fearfully as he said the words that caused most of them to gasp, and Kimon smile in eager, callous, joy.  
  
"WHO am I!?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: ..................................................................................................... I can see your looks of surprise/fear, readers. Don't ask me how. Lovely way for me to return from vacation, eh?  
  
FF7 Sephiroth: So, what are these pin-goo-ahns? Some kind of giant monster?  
  
Alpha: *blank look, then* Yeah, yeah, that's it! Go get em!  
  
Sephiroth: *shrugs, unsheaths Masamune, and zooms off*  
  
Cloud: And what happens when he comes back, after decimating the penguin race, and knows you lied?  
  
Alpha: You guys should start collecting the Dragonballs again........  
  
Chibi Vegeta: *groans* Another short chapter. If Alpha's alive tommorrow, he'll try and type longer stuff. *enters fic onto FFN*  
  
"We all need somebody to lean on, but what happens if that somebody's arms are covered in spikes?"- E-100 Alpha.  
  
"We bleed. Very much so."- Psychemon. 


	15. A few short paragraphs not signifying mu...

A/N: Time flies when it's the last few weeks of summer vacation. As such, let's just hurry past the AN.  
  
Disclaimer: Jooooooooooooohn Jacob Jingleheimermon! His name is my name tooooooooooooooooo-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The room was cold, enveloped in a pitch-black darkness. Though he could see nothing, just as much as he could remember, he felt something... familier... about the darkness he was in.  
  
"So, you have no recollection of your life?" Came the cold, harsh voice of the creature in front of him." Absolutely no clue as to who, or what, you are?"  
  
"No." He answered sadly, clenching his hands in pointless self-anger." I... I don't even know who... where am I? Who are YOU?"  
  
"My name is Kimon. " The creature spoke, in a false, soothing voice." As for your name, why don't we just stick with something simple, like, perhaps, Ryu?"  
  
"Ryu?" The boy asked, hearing the sound. A weak, invisible smile flittered across his face." I like it."  
  
"I thought you would." Kimon said, with a hint of a chuckle." So, Ryu, do you think I know who you really are?"  
  
"... Yes." he answered, slightly suspiscious.  
  
"If I told you I could tell you everything, if you just provided me with one small favor, would you agree?"  
  
"I... well... yes." Ryu said, hesitantly apprehensive.  
  
"Well, then, let me fill you in on a few things. I have a feeling this is the start of a profitable friendship..."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Welcome, visiters." came a raspy voice from behind a short grey cloak, illuminated only by the moonlight." This is the Secret Shop. How may I help you?"  
  
The words "Secret Shop" didn't quite fit the lemonade-sized stand in clear view on a cliff at Mt. Panorama, which is probably why Seto looked at the owner suspisciously.  
  
"We're trying to find our friends. Do you have any idea where they are?" Gatomon asked  
  
"You mean other humans?" the owner inquired, glancing interestedly at Seto, Lara, and Joey.  
  
"Yeah. They're with a Renamon, Chinchillamon, and Kotemon." Demidevimon nodded.  
  
"Hmm... Can't say I have." The owner answered loudly, drumming his thumbs on the pricelist for his wares.  
  
Seto groaned, then turned to his partner." Right. Guess we have to do this the rough way. SWORDSTALKER! VAMPIRE LORD!"  
  
"Demidevimon digivolve toooooo-"  
  
"DEVIMON!"  
  
"Devimon digivolve tooooooooo-"  
  
"MYOTISMON!"  
  
The darkness under the cloak looked pale as it's owner stared at the vampire, whose emotionless eyes glared back.  
  
"We asked you if you knew where our friends were." Myotismon whispered blandly, though the owner caught every word as if it was a shout." You will tell us, or you will die."  
  
"B-b.b.b..BEETLELAND!" The owner squeaked, hiding behind his counter.  
  
"Beetleland? What is it, a rock concert city?"  
  
"The Beetles broke up decades ago, puppy." Seto muttered, annoyed." Know where it is, Myotismon?"  
  
"Indeed I do, Seto. I suggest you all hold on."  
  
Lara gasped briefly as hundreds of bats appeared below them, lifting them into the air. Myotismon, the only one still standing, pointed west, and the bats took off.  
  
"Remind me not to ask for food on this flight." Flamedramon said, trying not to look down." I still feel a bit sick from Freezeland."  
  
"Like I said, hold on." Myotismon repeated, as they vanished out of the owner's sight.  
  
The owner took several breaths, then swore quietly." Erased files, what's the digital world coming to? Vampires waltzing around at night, frightening innocent salesmen-," he continued grumbling for quite some time.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
'Ryu' sat in his quiet, dark quarters, thinking about the long explanation of events Kimon had just said.  
  
{He plan's to use some kind've supreme weapon, and destroy most of the digital world, then tell the survivers it was the other types' faults. What an idiot, does he really think it would work?}  
  
"So, you ready?" Datamon asked, walking in with his repaired body. Ryu nodded, following him out into the large, blank corridor, to a small ship-like device.  
  
It looked only large enough for about two or three people, with red, metallic plating, and around six small engines along the back. Two small, gold-streaked wings jutted out on either side.  
  
"About time!" Came the annoyed voice of a red dragon Rookie in the cockpit." what took you so long, Drake?"  
  
'Ryu' grinned."So, Datamon already told you?"  
  
"My apologies, but he threatened to Beam me if I didn't." Datamon said, bowing slightly.  
  
"No problem." The spiky redhead said as he slid open the door, taking the seat near Dracomon." But something still bugs me: Is Kimon REALLY this stupid? The old 'amnesiac trick' is the oldest one in the book!"  
  
"Normally, no." Datamon answered, shutting the door as he jumped to the controls." But I think his fortress being destroyed unhinged him a bit. How DID you do that?"  
  
"I dunno." Drake said, looking at his hand questionably." I don't remember what happened after I went to sleep..."  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Almost makes me wish I was you, kid." Datamon said. Suddenly, his eyes widened as Drake's eyes opened.  
  
"Well, a lot of people do. Mostly cause I'm rich." The Dragon Duelist cracked." Say, do you REALLY put up with that all the time? Why do you work with these guys?"  
  
After getting over the shock that his test subject had been feinting sleep the whole time, he shook his head with a sigh." I'm being forced. Curse my intellect, I just want to return to Factorial Town and finish reprogramming the AI on my mindless companions!"  
  
Drake thought for a few seconds. "Then, why don't we work together? You help me find Dracomon and get out of this place, and we'll help you get back to Factorial Town!"  
  
Datamon considered this for about two seconds." Why not? Not like I've got much of a life to lose if it fails."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"I fell asleep after describing my plan, so I can't vouch for any-THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Drake shouted as the engines of the ship suddenly erupted, blasting them out of the cave-like adopted fortress of Kimon.  
  
"MAYBE YOU COULD SLOW IT DOWN A BIT!" Dracomon screamed angrily over the roars of the engine and the wind passing them outside.  
  
"SORRY, MY SOUND SENSORS AREN'T WORKING PROPERLY RIGHT NOW! JUST KEEP QUIET UNTIL WE LAND!" Datamon yelled  
  
"WHAT!?" Drake yelled back.  
  
"NEVER MIND!"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's short, as well, but I'm very stressed right now. I'm having so many ideas for this fic that they're ramming into each other, and this is about all the intelligent stuff I could make out for this chapter. Hopefully, I can get some thoughts cleared out soon. Please review, so I know what'cha think.  
  
"It comes in two speeds: Light-speed, and OH-DEAR-LORD-GET-OUT-OF-THE-WAY!" -E-100 Alpha 


	16. Dreams, schemes, eyes, and other things

A/N: FFVII is positively the best game I have EVER played. That aside, I need to update.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm typing to you from Other World because the Dragonballs haven't been collected yet, and Sephiroth found out about the penguins. Other than that, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, Shayla, Chinchillamon, or very much anythig else except for this fic and it's original characters. And the Crests, those are important, and original.  
  
???? #7: Hey. nice place you have here.  
  
Alpha: *pales, then moans* It can't be... not the Knights of the Round!  
  
KotR #12: Considering all the times you've summoned us, we think we deserve at least free lodgings in this place!  
  
Alpha: ALL OF YOU ARE LARGER THAN KAIBA'S EGO, YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!  
  
KotR #2: *waves weapon threateningly* You wanna bet on that?  
  
KotR #13: Everyone, SILENT! We are purvaers of justice, we can't slaughter an echidna because he won't give us a home!  
  
KotR #9: Boss, he was the one who made the camera angles in every 3D Sonic game.  
  
KotR #13: WHAT!? *unsheaths sword* We've been searching for you forever, fiend! TASTE OUR PURE VENGEANCE! ULTIMATE END!  
  
Alpha: BUT I'M ALREADY DEA-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The night sky was littered with unnaturally aligned, digital stars, as Lara's group waited to land, uncomfortably riding atop thousands of bats.  
  
"Only six hours left until daylight." Myotismon warned in his monotone refrain." I will have to de-digivolve then, and the search will get much harder."  
  
"Great." Gatomon moaned in a drawn-out voice." I get to carry my tail instead of it resting inches away from hundreds of likely venemous fangs."  
  
"You'd rather walk, then?" Myotismon asked coldly. Gatomon felt the bats under her thinning.  
  
"I'd land on my feet, Dracumon." Gatomon taunted.  
  
"Maybe we should test-"  
  
"What's that?" Joey asked abruptly, pointing toward a small streak of red on the horizen.  
  
"Might be a Starmon out for a midnight flight, but I doubt it." Flamedramon replied, narrowing his eyes for a better look." I do, however, smell a dragon Digimon. Most likely Rookie, with-"  
  
"FOLLOW THAT LIGHT!" Gatomon exclaimed." IT'S DRACOMON!"  
  
"Then that means... it's have to be Drake, too!" Lara almost squeeled.  
  
"All units, right face and fly." The vampire ordered. With a stomach-clenching swerve, the winged rodents zoomed ahead.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kimon's fierce anger subsided slightly with the pleasure of the guard's loaded data. He reminded himself, next time, to wake the guard up so he'd experience the fear.  
  
"That... was a brilliant and unexpected action, Drake." He said to the empty room as he passed it." And not only that, but you have the smartest mon on my side now in your ranks, as well as the location of the Crests. This will prove interesting."  
  
"Lord Kimon." Came a deep, yet humble voice, along with a swishing sound.  
  
The black dragon didn't even turn around to face the bird-like, humanoid Digimon behind him. "Karatenmon, excellent timing. Our unknowing resource in Beetleland must be eliminated, before he hands the Crests to the Digidestined."  
  
"As you command." The warrior replied, bowing.  
  
"Also, take this." Kimon added, reaching his into his robes before throwing something toward the martial artist Digimon.  
  
Karatenmon's hawk-like eyes scanned over the small tab in his hand. It felt thick and light, made of some kind of ston, probably. It was a pure white color, except for the golden, ring-shaped circle in the middle. His eyes widened in recognition, and a caw-like gasp escaped him.  
  
"This cannot be... can it?" He asked his master.  
  
SHLIT!  
  
Karatenmon was silent as dragon statue aside from him lost it's head, and the Invincible-toting claw had it's fingers lightly pressed against his neck.  
  
"You let your guard down, fool. Be glad I am showing mercy." Kimon whispered humorably." And yes, the Crest you hold is what I could have just ended. The strongest Crest of all, the one destined to fall into that spiky-headed fool's Digivice! Had he kept his charade up another hour, he would have recieved it from me! Use it's power to crush them, first. I have all I need from Draco, and, unbeknownst to him, I've stolen all of his secondary attacks, as well as other Digimons' attacks."  
  
"I... see..." Karatenmon said slowly, gazing at the miniscule slab in his hand.  
  
With another swishing sound, the assassin was gone. Kimon let his Invincible claw fall gently to his side.  
  
"Soon that brat will be dead. However, I wonder..."  
  
The Virus pulled his hood back over his dragonish face as he strode through the caverns of his makeshift replacement of a fortress.  
  
"Datamon said something about that human's DNA to blame for it... what could that possibly mean?"  
  
Musing over the situation, he swept back into the shadows of his lair.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shayla felt a nervous wave flow over her as she slept. Judging by her lack of sight in this dream, the heat she felt all around her, and the indecent apparal she felt on her body, she deduced she was having another flashback dream.  
  
{So much for hoping they were over with.} She mentally sighed as her past life's self was lead through several passages of a place with hard, hot stone floors, torturing her bare feet.  
  
During the adventure in the Shadow Realm, she had learned from Shadi, protector of the Millenium Items, that since her Millenium Scales had no ancient spirit locked withing them, she was reliving her ancestor's strongest memories.  
  
{But I don't even HAVE my Scales here in the digital world!} She moaned inwardly. This was the first dream since she entered the world of data that she experienced.  
  
The person gripping her by the wrist stopped abruptly, and Shayla heard him knocking on a stone door.  
  
"What is it?" Came Kaiba's familier voice, agitated.  
  
"A gift, High Mage." Her guide's voice replied. He seemed angry, almost disgusted." Another one the Phaoroah turned down."  
  
Shayla heard the stone being shifted aside, and immediately felt what she was sure were cold blue eyes scanning her over.  
  
After a few seconds, she gave a grunt of surprise and indignition through the gag over her mouth as she felt his hand raising her head by the chin.  
  
"Open your eyes." The Kaiba-like person ordered. She felt chills down her back for some reason; Though clearly meant to be a demand, the voice had an oddly soothing tone to it.  
  
Obeying, she felt a surge of satisfaction at the gasp she heard, and felt his hand leave her chin immediately. She closed her eyes again, hiding the milky film covering the deep brown color.  
  
Another few seconds passed, before Kaiba's arrogant voice whispered," At least I don't have to make up a reason... Set her free." He said loudly this time." I have no need for a slave who can't see what she's doing."  
  
"I would do so, gladly, Sephiroth," The other one said, letting go of her wrist, which she rubbed gingerly," if I wasn't worried about her safety. As you've most likely seen, she may attract... unhonorable individuals. And her lack of sight-"  
  
"I see nothing worth paying attention to, so she has no disadvantage." The High Mage said, in a HIGHLY hinting tone.  
  
Anger rose within the young girl at this remark. She was smart enough to know the reason she had been captured, and hearing this man make worthless the agony and humiliation she had felt, and still felt, was too insultive to describe.  
  
"I see. Then you don't care that she could easily be-"  
  
"If there are beings that desperate, yes. But I highly doubt her maidenhood has anything to worry about."  
  
Muffled outbursts of rage caught his attention, and Shayla angrily knew he was smirking.  
  
"What is it? Think I'm wrong? Listen to those who can see: You have as much of a chance to turn someone's eye as you can see them do it."  
  
Shayla woke up at that moment to realize she was strangling one of her hammock's ropes.  
  
"Now I know where Kaiba gets his attitude." She whispered darkly. She went back to sleep, not seeing a lightly pink tinge on her cheeks.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE? THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEE'S SOOOOOOOOOMEOOOOOOONEEEEEEE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG UUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!" Datamon yelled.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIS IIIIIIIIIIIIT?"  
  
"A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT OOOOOOOOOOF BAAAAAAAAAAAATSSSSS AAAAAAAAND A FEEEEEEW HUUUUUUMANNNNNNNNNS. ONNNNNNNNNNNE OOOOOOOOOF THEEEEEEEEEM'S WEEEEEEEEEARRRRRRRRING OOOOOOOOOOOOONLY BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND WHIIIIIIIIIIIITE-"  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP! IIIIIIIIT"S THEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEEEEERS!"  
  
Datamon slammed down on the brakes, and with a fierce lurch and huge intake of breath on all three within, the ship stopped.  
  
"Never again..." Drake murmered weakly." I'm not flying on that thing ever again."  
  
"If I could move my arms, I'd Claw you, bulbhead." Dracomon queasily said.  
  
Still hovering in mid-air, Drake had barely got his stomach to stop moving before-  
  
"DRAKE!" came Lara' exclamation as she nearly tackled him, grabbing him ino a strong embrace.  
  
"Oh thank God, we heard you were a test-how did you-are you okay?" She weeped into his shoulder, shocking him.  
  
"Yeah, Lara, I'm fine." Drake mumbled akwardly, coping with the added weight of the girl hugging him, changing his balance in the hovering ship. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Pretty much, though, as you can see, your girlfriend's been a bit obsessed with finding you. We were lucky to get three words out of her." Kaiba noted.  
  
"Are you alright, Dracomon?" Gatomon asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, except for a little air sickness." Dracomon answered, grinning.  
  
"Good." THWACK! "OW!" "YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU PUT US THROUGH ALL THIS!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN EXCEPT FOR KAIBA, OR HOW HARD EVERYONE EXCEPT KAIBA HAD TO TRY AND COMFORT LARA!?"  
  
"She's being very complimentary of you, isn't she?" Myotismon asked his partner in quiet tones.  
  
"Yeah, pretty soon I'll be praised for not helping with the campfires." Seto nodded.  
  
{Why can't we bite the loud one?} one bat complained to the one beside him.  
  
{Master said not to.}  
  
{Master never gets out during the day, he wouldn't know to!}  
  
{I can hear you not, you know.} Myotismon sent to his servents. {Bat # 3029, no blood for you until the next time I digivolve to this form.}  
  
{Awwww, but Master...}  
  
"Sorry..." Lara said, sniffing, looking up to her boyfriend's face." I guess I just... wait, what happened to your eyes?"  
  
Startled at this odd question, everyone else [including the bats, who were clueless but bored] turned to the Dragon Duelist, staring bewilderedly.  
  
"What? What about them?" Drake asked, looking around at them all.  
  
Datamon pulled a hankerchief from a compartment under the dashboard, and rubbed his lightbulb very quickly." Look for yourself." He offered, bending back for his bulb to act as a mirror.  
  
Looking into the glass, the culprit eyes widened in shock." They're green! What the?!"  
  
Indeed, his eyes were now a deep, dark green, contrasting Lara's sharp, bright, emerald eyes. He turned to face them again, thinking.  
  
{Could this have something to do with that Spore thingy? I still can't remember anything about it..... maybe Gennai'll know, later. Wait, rephrase that: Maybe Gennai'll know and TELL me, later.}  
  
"I have no idea how this happened... but you have to admit, it's kinda cool." Drake said, looking into the bulb again." Plus, something about them seems...... familier..."  
  
He noticed that Lara was blushing slightly. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Well, it's just," she whispered, pinkening further and bending closer, so no one else would hear," it makes you look a lot more... mysterious."  
  
"Really?" Drake asked, tilting his head in disbelief." How can eyes make someone more mysterious?"  
  
"Your dad's did."  
  
"Yeah, but...... point taken." Drake said, scratching his head." It must run in the family."  
  
"In that case, at least there will be no descendants to ponder the same thing!" Came a loud, deep voice. One of Datamon's eyes bleeped.  
  
"Everyone off the ship!" He said, usuing his Ultimate strength to pull Gatomon, Drake, Lara, and Dracomon onto the bats.  
  
Immediately, a purple slash cut through the ship, several times. As the card-sized bits fell to the ground, their attacker was revealed from behind were the debris had been.  
  
He was tall, and would match Myotismon's height if not for the cloak's neck. Two large, feathery wings added to the bird-like image starting with his yellow beak. He dressed in that of a purple samurai's gi, and held two katanas, one in each arm. His feet were talons, as well, and his yellow eyes stared at them, shining in the moonlight.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Datamon: Karatenmon is, sadly, the Master Trainer of Darkness. He used to serve only good, despite this, but during an arcane training mission, the negative side of Darkness overpowered the already struggling good, and his heart became as black as his wings. His level is unknown, though he can take out Champions without ever using his attack, the dark Feather Flare.  
  
"Datamon." Karatenmon nodded scornfully." I'll deal with you later, treacherous tinhead."  
  
His topaz eyes sent a chill up Dracomon's spine as they stared into his sapphire ones.  
  
"I wish to give you a chance to defend yourselves. Dracomon! Accept my one-on-one challenge, a fight to the death, and no matter the outcome, I will let your friends go. Deny, and die before you finish saying 'No'."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: There's a cliffhanger if I ever wrote one. By the way, can anyone guess Drake's Crest? Just one of the many reasons you should review!  
  
KotR #8: It's the 14th, we're the other 13.  
  
KoTR #2: We may be pervaers of justice, but we like cash, too.  
  
FF7 Sephiroth: *grumbles* Stupid god-powered summon spell.  
  
Alpha: Alright, reviewers! Now's your chance for a little choice in the change!   
  
FF7 Sephiroth: Although this absurd animal chose his own OC to continue his fanfictions in a few months, as he leaves for his own journey. Strangly, I've grown slightly fond of these stories, and have my own ideas for them. SO...  
  
Alpha: So, we'll let the readers decide, rather than I get my furry butt slashed six hundred and sixty-six ways to doomsday.  
  
Lance: I'm back! *waves to cheering fans* And here as the contest liason! If you want Drake to take over Alpha's fics pretty soon, send us the password in your reviews. True fans of Alpha's stories will know what I mean. If you want the most powerful SOLDIER member ever to continue Alpha's stuff, post the name of his REAL mother to vote.  
  
Drake: All votes will be tallied apon Alpha's chosen time of departure, currently secret. Please vote for me.  
  
Alpha: Wait, Drake, save it for the debate chapter I'm putting in a few more weeks.  
  
Sephiroth: Vote early, and vote every chapter. *brandishes Masamune* I don't think I have to tell you who for...  
  
"Give a man a match, and he's warm for a day. Set a man on fire, and he's warm the rest of his life." -Unknown. 


	17. The real quest begins

S/N: Hello, readers and, hopefully, reviewers. My name is Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel, wielder of one of the Masamune, greatest of SOLDIER, Chosen One, etc. In order to make a higher stand for the contest, you are all now able to simply review your vote by saying the candidate's name. Why am I writing this? That accursed echidna, Alpha, decided that both I and Dragonboy should write a chapter, as a publicity thing. Because of the emmense battle taking place in this chapter, and my skill with aerial, kendo-like combat, I was chosen to write this one.  
  
Drake: I'm better at humor/comic relief stuff, which comes next chapter.  
  
Sephiroth: SILENCE! *casts the appropriate spell*  
  
Drake: *can't talk, or, um, use spells*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Yugioh, or any of the Final Fantasies. Alpha owns Drake, Dracomon, Roan, Lara, all original Crests, Kimon, and this fic's scenario. I do not own Shayla or Chinchillamon, who are owned by authoress Gema J. Gall.  
  
Sephiroth: You'll see when I've started to write in this chapter by the fact that the battle begins. First, the dramatic crap that echidna thought up begins, now.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dracomon smirked. His natural air of cockyness had been injured since his capture, but this challenge brought it back in full.  
  
"Sure you have your affairs in order, and everything? I'd hate to cook your chicken butt knowing that there's no one to take care of any eggs, or something."  
  
Karatenmon's stoic expression remained." The way of a warrior is to walk alone. I have nothing to lose, nothing to gain. I serve Kimon only for the thrill of a fight, and the fact that he has defeated me in combat."  
  
Dracomon frowned. {So, Kimon's strength snares even non-dragons into slavery.} "Nice try, birdy, but I understand your real reasoning now."  
  
Several confused glances came from his friends.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Karatenmon added, almost casually," your human comes, too. I want every bit of a challange as possible, and your strength alone won't work against me."  
  
"Get real! How could he help me, anyway?" Dracomon griped.  
  
Drake scowled." Though you've never experienced it, there ARE such things as card programs."  
  
"You say that like I need your help!" Dracomon said angrily, turning to face his equally glaring partner."I can do just fine on my own!"  
  
"Yeah, like you did against Kimon on the mountain!"  
  
"I DIDN'T SEE YOU DO ANYTHING TO HELP, WANNABE!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE A WANNABE! I'VE FELT IT SINCE YOU CAME HERE, YOU ENVY ME, BECAUSE I'M SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO BE AS A LITTLE KID, STUPID!"  
  
"Well, that proves one theory." Seto whispered, noticing the stunned look on Drake's face.  
  
"But I... that was just a...I was five!" Drake said, visibly embarassed." You couldn't expect a little kid to know that-"  
  
"It wasn't possible? I don't think you've grown up, then!" Dracomon spat hurtfully. He turned back to his opponant." Lead the way, and forget about him."  
  
"No dice." Karatenmon said, unshifting." He comes, or I kill you all now."  
  
A loud swishing sound made itself known. Before any of the others registered what had happened, Myotismon was behind their foe.  
  
"Nightmare Claw!"  
  
"Feather Flare."  
  
Karatenmon's wings casually shifted backward, launching several feathers made of purple energy from themselves. The two attacks dissapeared as they connected, canceling each other out.  
  
"Back away, demon. You've added enough honorless deaths to your name, and I cannot die unless it is in a fair, arranged battle. To prove that point..."  
  
Bat #3029, already weak from lack of blood, fell to the ground below, wretching, unnoticed by the sickened group. Karatenmon, however, did not seem affected by the two katanas he had unsheathed and re-sheathed, only into his chest. In fact, he removed them, and sheathed them normally as if nothing had happened. Not even a wound.  
  
"Kimon's depravity only adds to the insult I live. Giving me immortality until the day I am bested in battle. And I am bound to follow his commands, the innocents I've slain could amount to your score, vampire."  
  
Flamedramon growled." That jerk. I'd like to give him a little sample of his home after death." His hands glowed with small flames as he said this.  
  
Myotismon nodded thoughtfully." You wish for Drake to help Dracomon, giving him the potential to slay you, thus saving others besides themselves. Truly a noble act, swordsmon."  
  
Gatomon's claws were clenched." Dracomon, do it."  
  
"Wha-" THWACK!  
  
"No arguing!" She yelled, cat teeth showing." Your gonna help your partner even if it deletes you, or this little birdie'll have to move twice as fast to slice your tail off before me!"  
  
"But before that, he apoligizes." Lara demanded, arms folded in a parental manner. "Tell Drake you're sorry!"  
  
"Lara, I-" Drake started, half embarassed, half annoyed. Lara rounded on him with the same look as Gatomon, and he backed down, causing a few bats to spread out to keep him from falling.  
  
"You too, Drake! Say you're sorry for insulting Dracomon about his strength!"  
  
The dragon-lover and dragon Digimon turned to each other, glaring, and spoke at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, Wannabe."  
  
"Sorry, Dracomon's Strength."  
  
Two simultaneous thwacks caused a few hundred bats to wonder if they were being paid for this job.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
One would probably mimic the sweat-dropping Kimon, simply by seing the current greatest threat to digital life sweatdrop. He was watching the whole thing through a large vid-screen " Maybe I SHOULD weaken my forces a bit. Those morons have enough to put up with."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Roan sighed for the tenth time that day as he saw Kotemon frantically dash from one training practice to the next in the Beetleland Gym. "Kotemon, maybe it'd be better to keep doing one exercise, focusing on one perticular strategy, then to be equally strong in all areas, but easily beatable paired against someone with one strategy?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't hear you." Kotemon answered from under the waterfall he was meditating in.  
  
Shayla and Chinchillamon were at the Brain training area, where Shayla randomly tapped the board with a piece of chalk, thinking about the prior night's dream. Though merely sitting still in that area somehow increased wisdom, Chinchillamon was bored at the 'exercise' already.  
  
Renamon was dodging the boxing glove at the Defense training area with ease, while Blackagumon relentlessly jabbed the punching bag at the Offense training area. Yugi vaguely wondered from the side if the sand had stopped falling out, given the pile across from the bag.  
  
A small cloud of dust appeared on the horizen, followed by a yellow streak that zoomed past them. Hyve mashed his thumb to stop the timer." 2 min, 18 sec, 10 laps. You're lagging behind a bit, Kunemon, try using the three-legs-at-a-time technique!"  
  
"Alright, Hyve!" Kunemon agreed, dashing off again as his partner reset the clock."  
  
Truth be told, there wasn't really that much happening at Beetleland, other than training for the competition in two days.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Still, they're all actually DOING something." A spiky, brown-haired tamer groaned, looking between moniters jealously.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad." Gennai offered, grinning." At least your neck isn't being risked out there!"  
  
"But my mommy's is!" Nyaromon wailed from her small crib. "I wanna go help!"  
  
"Sorry, but your not old enough!" Monodramon said in a concerned way." Believe me, I wish I could fight, but-"  
  
Suddenly, the grey dragon Digimon blinked, and turned to Gennai." Why DO Ryo and I have to stay here? Wouldn't it be easier with us helping them?"  
  
"As you already know by now, Kimon has the power to control dragon Digimon." Gennai said gravely." That's why I kept you back. They have enough problems on their hands without Cyberdramon blasting holes in the Digital World."  
  
"Hmph. You'd think I was a Megidramon...." Monodramon mumbled grumpily.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was a small patch of land amidst the large digital ocean, made entirely of treeless plains, even up to the sandless beach that formed a perfect ring shape, making the island like a stadium arena, and the ocean like the audience's benches.  
  
Drake stood behind Dracomon, who stood, poised for combat, a short distance away from the stoic, bird swordsmon. The others were on the nearest mainland, and Karatenmon had stated quite clearly that if they tried to interfere, they'd be picking themselves up from all over the world.  
  
"The rules are simple. Both of us fight each other until the other is unable to move. If either of us land in the ocean, then the named fighter is disqualified. And I will under no circumstance attack the human unless he physically tries to interfere in the fight. He may use those programs to boost your strength as he whims."  
  
"Sorry, I stopped listening after the third sentence." Dracomon called back." Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
At those words, Dracomon lept forward.  
  
[S/N: This is where I start writing.]  
  
Dracomon's claw swiped through dead air as his opponant kicked him away from the height he had just jumped to.  
  
The Rookie swiftly grasped a tree limb, using the momentum he had gained to spin himself backwards. "Constellation Claw!"  
  
A loud clanging sound erupted as his steel-like claws met the real steel of Karatenmon's left blade. Then the flat end of the right one slapped the dragon into the ground.  
  
"You're the strongest Rookie in the Digiworld, I'll give you that." Karatenmon said monotonously." No normal Digimon of your level would even have survived my first kick."  
  
Dracomon looked up angrily, dirt staining his face. Then, he grinned malisciously.  
  
"PROMINENCE BEAM!"  
  
From his standing point, all Drake could see was the red beam zoom through what should have been Karatenmon's head. However, as it stopped shooting, the target tilted his neck back with an almost appreciative look.  
  
"And it's true... your strength increases unbelievingly after being knocked unconscious! You can use your strongest, most energy-consuming attack like it was nothing!"  
  
"You're already impressed? Weak!" Dracomon smirked.  
  
Another clanging brought a look of surprise to the bird's face as he glimpsed both of his blades blocked by his opponant's claws.  
  
"Like I said: WEAK! Prominence Beam!"  
  
THIS time, the attack struck true. Karatenmon's look of pain was evidant as the beam pushed him back a short distance before stopping. Landing, he clutched a hand to his burnt chest.  
  
"Amazing." He said, an excited look breaking his stoic expression." Finally, an equal! Feather Flare!"  
  
Drake winced as he partner was pelleted by the red hot missles of feathers. Dracmon landed on his back, after a 5-foot slide.  
  
"Hot......very hot..." He moaned drowsily. Shaking his head, he sat back up, then pushed himself forward again. "Constella-"  
  
"Feather Flare!"  
  
"UGH!"  
  
{This is getting predictable.} Drake mentally groaned, actually feeling bored. Suddenly, his newly-emerald eyes widened with an idea." Super Rejuvenation!"  
  
Dracomon opened his clenched eyes in fascination as his wounds healed, replaced with an abundance of energy. "What the-?"  
  
"Dragon Gunfire!"  
  
Without warning, Dracomon's mouth opened as far as hit could, launching a HUGE fireball. Karatenmon barely had the time to pale before it exploded in his face.  
  
"So, still think I'm useless?" Drake asked mockingly.  
  
"Feh, you've got your ups and downs."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
That comment came from the bird warrior, now standing up, panting for breath.  
  
{Kimon didn't say he was THIS powerful! Could he really have gained so much strength merely from a mountain falling on him? He's not even Digivol.... no. I can't give him the chance, not if his power is multiplied the same amount as any other Digivolved Rookie! I can't let him get that strong, or Kimon may not be the REAL threat for long!}  
  
"Nevermore Blade Strike!" Karatenmon yelled, zooming forward. His two katanas were now bathed in an eerie black light.  
  
"Dragon's Bead!" Drake called.  
  
A jewel the color of his partner's eyes appeared in the dragon's hands, and shot a ray of light straight into the eyes of the bird. Karatenmon closed them in frustration; a major mistake.  
  
"A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!"  
  
Dracomon, not really surprised by any changes to his body at this time, merely complied by flapping his now gynormous wings. Karatenmon was gusted backwards, hit a tree, and-  
  
The duo gasped as their combatant's own two blades cut through him, pinning him to the tree he had crashed into. Dracomon looked down in disgrace.  
  
"I didn't want to end it like..... wait, he can't kill hims-"  
  
Time slowed as two blades, covered in silicone colored blood, went out of their master, and into their master's foe.  
  
"DRACOMON!" Drake screamed as the waist-tall wyvern's eyes widened, and whitened.  
  
Rushng over to his partner's side, Drake hardly felt the pain, only realized by the boulder he was smashed into that Karatenmon had shoved him.  
  
"It's not over until he's deleted." The dark samurai said coldly, eyes full of hatred." You have just officially inturrupted our fight. Feath-"  
  
A golden-white light erupted from the warrior's torn gi. He stood, gaping, as a small white tab melted into Drake's Digivice.  
  
"A......Crest?" Drake coughed out, feeling the full blunt of his injury.  
  
"That's not possible... You can't have acticated your Crest, you would have had to personify it's name! And the only way-"  
  
The warrior gasped as he noticed how dark the boy's shirt had become, and wet. The Dragon Duelist suddenly stopped coughing, laying quite still.  
  
"No... I didn't, HE didn't-!"  
  
"He did."  
  
A third clanging blared the horrible silence. Holding a hand to his injured eye, Karatenmon opened the other, pushing himself up, and froze in fear.  
  
Dracomon was gone. In his place stood a red-skinned version of Kimon, only his cloak was as white as snow, and was more of a karate gi than a mage's. His sapphire eyes glowed with anger, ad agolden, ring-shaped symbol was emblazened on the gi's front. On his back was a large, golden, circle-shaped object, with several blade hilts coming out of it. The new being's leaner, more muscular form fitted to his gi perfectly. There was no hood covering his face, which had the look of someone who had just recieved a great understanding.  
  
"Who... are you?" Karatenmon stuttered weakly. The figure didn't answer, merely stepped in front of the lifeless duelist.  
  
"Dragon's Rebirth." The figure whispered, putting his hands on Drake's chest. The blood dissapeared, the wound healed, and color suddenly returned to the courageous teen's eyes, as he coughed out a stray bit of blood.  
  
"What-WHO? DRACOMON?" He asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Not really." The fighter said, shaking his head with a smile. His voice was calmer, more polite, but Drake could easily see the potential of fierceness in it.  
  
The fighter stood, and turned to the fearful fowl." I am grateful to you, Karatenmon, for enabling me to reach this form. After all, there would be no way for the Crest to activate, if you hadn't of stolen its meaning from Drake: His life. The Crest of Life has been empowered, thanks to you."  
  
"NO! You can't be Dracomon's Champion form!" Karatenmon shouted, fear very evidant.  
  
The mystery mon smiled cruelly." You're right. I'm his Ultimate form."  
  
Karatenmon immediately took off. Flappin his wings rapidly, he had quickly reached about a mile's distance, when-  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
The Ultimate had just appeared out of nowhere in front of him, his right fist held back.  
  
"Fist of Ladon's Hate!"  
  
CRUNCH.  
  
The pain was indescribable. Karatenmon felt like it was all the pain he had ever caused another. Nothing could have prepared him for it; not his training, his power, or even the knowledge that he had deserved it for slaying all of the innocents, even unwillingly.  
  
His neck, too, erupted with fire, as he was held back from the ricochet by his assailant's left hand.  
  
"Karatenmon, I sense your heart was true when you said you didn't want to commit all those murders. I don't feel your pain, but I can easily imagine it." The dragon said, his eyes taking a sad appearance. "Allow me the honor of granting you the peace you deserved for so long."  
  
"Wait." Karatenmon pleaded." First..... tell me.... who are you?"  
  
The white-clad fighter grinned, in a way so reminescent of Dracomon that it was hard to believe." I am the one that will slay Kimon. My name is Odjnmon, one of the pieces of the Divided Paladin."  
  
"Divided Paladin?" Karatenmon said hoarsely, with a look of admiration." It's...... true...... you've returned........ Imperialdramon......."  
  
"I now know what I must do." The newly named Odjnmon said." I must seek out my three brothers, the incarnations of Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Grankuwagamon. Kimon is nothing to me, now, but his masters, the Powers of Darkness, can only be destroyed if the Paladin returns."  
  
"Please...... load me." Karatenmon said, with a look of pride." So I can...... see that day...... and fight as well."  
  
Odjnmon wasn't shocked. It was almost as if he had expected this, according to his smile." Of course. Farewell, my friend."  
  
A blade was suddenly in his free hand, one of the holes on his multi-sheath empty. "Wyrm Fang!"  
  
The sun started to rise that hour, and had their been anyone to look, they would see the shadow of a proud bird warrior beside that of the dragon's.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
S/N: *cracks knuckles as he smirks at Drake's look of surprise* Wasn't expecting that, hmm?  
  
Drake: ........ well, killing me was a bit too much, but I have to say, THAT WAS TOO GOOD TOO DESCRIBE!  
  
Current votes:   
  
Sephiroth: 2  
  
Drake: 1  
  
Alpha: Well, now that you can simply say the name of who you wanna vote for, I think we'll get higher responses. Please review, and tell what you think of Sephiroth's possible debut chapter!  
  
Lara: *hugs Drake fiercely* WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DYING!? *cries*  
  
Drake: Umm...... make sure I've written the will first?  
  
Lara: *stops crying* *SMACK!*  
  
Drake: *crashes through a few walls*  
  
"If you desire to know the truth, you must first acquire the courage to accept it." -Mimiru, .hack/SIGN. 


	18. Who wanst to be a Chosen One?

D/N: Drake here! This is currently my chane to prove I can be a good fic author. However, contrary to what Alpha says, I'm not that humorous. My real specialty? STORYLINE.  
  
Lara: Let's see.... Alpha's script ends halfway through the fic cause he's out of ideas... since he's getting the debate ready, maybe we should help speed things along, just in case? *grins*  
  
Drake: *grins back* Great idea, Lara! Okay, who's got the diclaimer?  
  
Disclaimer: READER NO BAKA! DRAKE DON'T OWN ANYTHING SIDES ME! I OWN DRAKE!  
  
Drake: *reddens deeply* Lara, maybe you should let the real disclaimer do it's job.  
  
Lara: Awwwwwwwwwwwww! *throws away loudspeaker*  
  
Disclaimer: Bloody clones. Drake doesn't own Digimon or Yugioh, although he DOES own a new Digimon that makes its first semi-appearance in this chapter. Alpha owns Drake, all the other OCs, and all the other original Digimon, except for Shayla and Chinchillamon, owned by Gema J. Gall.  
  
Drake: Nice. Sorry Lara, but I'll make it up to you.  
  
Lara: *grins again* How?  
  
Drake: Vacation fic, if I get elected.  
  
All OCS: VOTE DRAKE! VOTE DRAKE!  
  
Roan: Whoa, Drake, that's probably the most convincing political promise I've ever heard!  
  
Drake: B.b.b.b.but I meant just Lara and me-  
  
All: VOTE DRAKE! GET VACATION! VOTE DRA-  
  
Sephiroth: *appears*  
  
All: *instantly shut up*  
  
Sephiroth: So, is the chapter going to start, yet?  
  
Drake: *glares in a rivalish way* You bet.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: DRAKE SAYS YOU CAN GO BLEACH YOUR ROOTS, SEPHY!  
  
Sephiroth: *eyes narrow*  
  
Drake: *pales*  
  
Chibi Vegeta: *grins, enters chapter onto FFN*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The darkness in the vast cave was only broken by the small ray of light at the entrance, miles away from where Kimon kneeled.  
  
"I trust you've kept things going well." A voice said in the shadows, blocked from the small light by the dragon's form. His voice was that of a teenager's, probably no older than Drake or Joey, but it had a dominative, almost callous ring in it.  
  
"Indeed, master." Kimon said, with an annoyed emphasis on 'master'. "We have wasted no time in continuing your father's original plan. Our only setback, besides the destruction of my base-"  
  
"In that case, the only REAL setback." The figure said, in a clearly insultive tone. Kimon sneered.  
  
"-is that the one known as Drake was somehow able to-"  
  
"Repel Milleniummon's Spore? I knew it." The dark one said in a cheerful way. "That means he's finally awoken."  
  
Kimon didn't state his confusion in that sentence." What of Odjnmon, my lord? How will we deal with this new nuisance?"  
  
A gray-skinned hand, fingers spiked like the edges of a claw, extended from the shadows, and dropped a small, putrid green tab. On it was a silver circle shape, only near the end it was cut off, incomplete.  
  
"The Crest of Death. Currently, despite your power, you are still only a Champion. Although I don't have much hope for your possibilities, I suspect an Ultimate version of yourself will at least tire Odjmon out a bit."  
  
"I will DESTROY him!" Kimon shouted indignantly, rising furiously off the ground.  
  
"Sit down." The figure demanded, clenching his hand. Kimon suddenly smashed face first onto the cave floor.  
  
Wincing with the pain, he opened his eyes to see a humanoid grin cruelly looking down on him.  
  
"Don't fail me this time. I might just use you as the next test subject, if you do."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ladydevimon asked her mate as he walked into their makeshift base an hour later, claw to his face.  
  
"Nothing." Kimon said fiercely, leaving a confused demoness behind as he trudged to his chambers. {To think, they consider me their master, when I have to be a lapdog for that Mega-brat! If his father were still alive, this world would already have been mine. His father never interfered with his servent's work, but he has to complicate things with such fast progressive demands!}  
  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind." Came a sudden, unfamilier voice. "Of course, I could only tell by Vem Scanning your adrenaline level and brainwave patterns, but it was a lucky guess all the same."  
  
Kimon looked down to see a knee-high, purple Digimon standing before him. Aside from the white face and limbs, he would have likened it to a simple robot.  
  
"Who are you?" the dark dragon demanded softly, his unemotionally aura returning.  
  
"Just your everyday android Rookie. My name is Vemmon." The small one answered, a small, eerie smile forming on his metallic face. "A typical, Unidentified type."  
  
"No ID?" Kimon said, failing not to sound disturbed. Aside from Dracomon, the only Digimon that couldn't be classified as Vaccine, Data, or Virus, were all massive beasts of destruction. Their power in Rookie alone proved higher than most Champions [something Dracomon definatly symbolized.]  
  
"Yes, which is why I merely came to file a complaint." The still-smiling Vemmon informed." Your Anti-Type actions are pointless. Surely the Powers of Darkness haven't made you that much of a bi-"  
  
Kimon pointed his claw toward the Rookie, who only smiled wider.  
  
"Aggresive temperment. I suppose organic beings such as yourself are all prone to that when angered. Hah, anger, another diversion from progress."  
  
"Enjoy your last words well." Kimon said through grit teeth." I'll give you five before you die."  
  
"You suck. See you later." Vemmon said, before he was consumed by endigo light. Before Kimon could strike, he vanished.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"I thought you said you would never do anything like that again." Datamon said sardonically as the Dragon Duelist took a breath.  
  
Lara removed her finger from the pink slits of skin where, according to Odjmon, Drake had gained a twenty second death from.  
  
"It can't hurt that much." She said, pouting at her gasping boyfriend.  
  
"Obviously you've never died." Drake cracked, grinning weakly.  
  
*poke*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"That wasn't funny, Drake." Lara said, now with a serious look on her face." What if you HAD died there, permanantly!? I know I've gone on about this once for every time you've done something stupid-"  
  
"Meaning every day she's known you, right?" Seto whispered.  
  
"-but I-"  
  
" Couldn't bare to live without me." Drake sighed, blushing, as usual." I know, Lara, I know."  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if they haven't akready gotten married." Joey joked." I mean, they already annoy the crap outta each other, they seem to argue over the smallest stuff, she's got a cute face but a short fuse, and his mood's entirely unpredictable by known law."  
  
"Wow, thirty-five words in one sentence, nice progress." the millionaire who you can probably guess said.  
  
"Speaking of progress," Dracomon butted in," we need to get a move on."  
  
Although it would forever supply Gatomon with jokes about him being a nudist in the past, Dracomon still looked cool in the miniature version of Odjmon's gi that had been on him when he de-digivolved.  
  
He had supplied them all the night before with his newfound knowledge. For the sake of the reader, my chapter, and the election-  
  
[Lara: Drake! Stop fooling around!]  
  
[Drake: *grimaces* You had to say it, didn't you?]  
  
- I will repeat. Of course, it' just natural I do so, since you didn't see it oin the first place.  
  
[Chibi Vegeta: This reminds me!  
  
Sephiroth: 4 votes.  
  
Drake: 5. Well, if you count disguises. *glares at a certain reader* So, 4.  
  
Sephy: So, we tie.  
  
Drake: At least for now.  
  
Lara: Remind me what happens if neither of them wins?  
  
Roan: Then the election goes to Alpha's understudy selection.  
  
All: Who.  
  
Roan: *points*  
  
Master Tonberry: *waves*  
  
All: *run*  
  
Drake: Shouldn't we have done this in the author's note?  
  
Yami Alpha: ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP, AND DRAKE, START TYPING AGAIN, NOW!  
  
DRAKE: STUPID CAPS LOCK *VIGOROUSLY RUBS OFF COLA*]  
  
------  
  
Several thousand Digital Years ago, a being known as Yumon appeared in the Digital World. Unable to take physical or digital form, it started absorbing small amounts of the most common energy in the world. In the course of that time, as well as now, that energy was that of the Virus Digimon. According to legend, if there was ever more than twice of one type than another, then Yumon would be resurrected, absorb the energy, and ravage the Digital World of the other two types, as it attempted to before.  
  
Only one Digimon, composed of four individual ones, could stand up to it's might. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, the one Digimon to ever come close to the strength of Goddramon himself, tied in battle with Yumon. His four parts were split to the corners of the Digital World, reborn, without memories of their past lives. Yumon was sealed away in a location that was said to only be known by the one destined to release it.  
  
And according to the knowledge he had recieved from Karatenmon's data, Dracomon understood.  
  
Kimon knows where it is.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND GENTLE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!" an Etemon yelled through the microphone in his hand." Today's the day of the yearly Beetleland Tournament! Uh-huh-huh! Our eight competitors have trained for more than a sixth of this year to duke it out for the famous Queen Cup! Who'll take the prize this year? Why're you asking me? Just cause I'm the King don't mean I know everything! Uh-huh-huh! And it looks like you'll have to wait awhile, foks, cause here come those weird stars again! Uh-huh-"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
D/N: You know, they ARE weird! Sorry of this chapter seems a little short, guys, but I've gotta go! The debate's in the next chapter, and I need to pick up a tux. *walks of muttering 'please don't let Lara have picked out a blue one, please....*  
  
Seto: So, should we do something to continue the chapter while Red gets ready for the sword that'll be rammed up his butt if he wins?  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Nah. Take it from the proffessionals, Fic Character, as an Assistant Author, I know that at these times, it's best to do nothing. Unless you can inflict emotional or physical pain, with the occasional mental delicacy.  
  
Roan: Soooooooooooooooo.................... does anybody know a good quote for this chapter?  
  
Seto: I'm not sure it deserves one.  
  
Lara: *eye twitches, leaps at high speed with foot extended* BUUUUUUUUUUUUURNBOBONGA!  
  
Others: *blink and enjoy the show as a cloud of smoke and rapidly bashing limbs appear where the other two were*  
  
Kazu: *blinks again* You know, that WAS a quote!  
  
Ryu: Yeah, it was also a song in Chrono Trigger, and I'm pretty sure Ayla yelled it...  
  
Master Tonberry: *nods*  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURNBOBONGA!"- Ayla, from Chrono Trigger. 


	19. The day before

Alpha: Okay, everybody. This chapter and the next will officially be my last two on FFN until I return, and the final debate between Drake and Sephiroth happens after this chapter's end. Meaning, in a sense, during the extremely long A/N. So, let's not use the Disclaimer till then, and please just enjoy this chapter. This and chapter twenty are my tributes to you, readers, so, if my close friend Goku would again do the honors?  
  
Goku: *starts powering up* Alright, here we go! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So, that's how it is." a young, cruel voice said, with a hint of humor. "I didn't think you'd be that stupid, Ki."  
  
He walked, darkness enveloping his entire body every step, only giving the world a mere glimpse of a winged sillouette, even to the lightless cave he was already in.  
  
"Yumon..... the failed experiment. Father always did call that stupid entity his worst plan ever. And Kimon thinks he can bring it back without his master knowing? He'll have to be punished for that, later..."  
  
His invisible grin faded as he felt the presence of another in the cave. Without warning, a bright, lamp-like light filled the cavern, giving view only to the red-black shadow, and the owner of the light.  
  
It was a small mechanical Digimon, a light coming out of a revealed compartment on his head. It was grinning, apparantly none too concerned that it was very smite-able in front of the Mega.  
  
"Who are you?" The dark one asked.  
  
The small Digimon gave a cheeky grin. "Vemmon. Just your average , over-confidant Digimon with dreams of ruling the world. I came here to check out the competition."  
  
The shadow-covered Mega smirked." Really? And I suppose you have an army of In-Trainings at your beck and call?"  
  
"Not really, too much food payments for me. I'm the kind who think they can do anything, so they just don't use anyone else's help."  
  
The taller one grinned, but not in an evil way. This grin was humourous, almost mischievous." You're pretty cool, for a Rookie."  
  
"Thanks. And you're pretty young, for a Mega, aren't you?" The machine grinned back, holding out a metallic hand." Pals?"  
  
"Pals." The demon agreed, shaking the hand with his own, deep red claw.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Sgf obsg sp zpvq cftsjmz jt sgjt xbz?" Joey read, or rather, spelled, off of the sign pointing right. Then, turning around, he grinned at his comrades." Anyone else want to say it?"  
  
"What in the name of all that's right in the world does that mean?" Lara spoke up, to some light applause.  
  
Without pausing for any answer to be debated, Dracomon stepped forward, taking off his seven-sword-sheathing object of his back. He then pulled on blade out, and dropped it to the ground, which brough about stares as it smashed through a few layers of rock.  
  
"Weighted training clothes? Wow, there's a lotta DBZ references in this world!" Joey said, recieving a glare from the anime-deprived Dragon Duelist.  
  
Dracomon nodded quietly, then suddenly span the object harshly, causing a whirring sound to emit from it as it blurred about.  
  
"Wherever the empty hole points, we go." He said plainly, his usual sarcastic edge out of his voice. Drake was slightly unnerved by his seriousness ever since the first time he had digivolved.  
  
The whirring, blurring sheath stopped, pointing left, opposite of the sign.  
  
"Well, that ends that." The Rookie said, picking up the heavy thing, placing the sword back in, and starting to walk onward.  
  
"Strong and Silent, and Short, Red, and remotely cute. Two weird types that fit him." Gatomon sighed, shaking her head as she followed.  
  
"Oh, so you think I should act my normal way?" The dragon asked sincerely." Cause to tell the truth, I'm sorta annoyed by it, too."  
  
Blank stares. With a slightly guilty grin, Dracomon chuckled." Okay, I'll stop acting this way while I'm a Rookie, but Odjnmon's still gonna be more serious then Kaiba's future hypertension attacks."  
  
"Are you implying I have high blood pre-"  
  
"YES." Every other human and all other Digimon stated.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Alluremon, currently in the form of what could be called an IceLadydevimon without the face mask, sighed with relief as the screen suddenly lit up with several windows of data." I've finally managed to restore what we picked up before that kid blew up the old base. Now, just in case..."  
  
She touched two long fingers to the console, and suddenly the windows dissapeared, replaced by small clouds of data, which one by one entered here throguh the eyes. Said eyes widened greatly as the download was finished.  
  
"That's... that's impossible...." She stuttered.  
  
"What's impossible, Kimon just set up a dress code?"   
  
Her eyes narrowed. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Funny, SkullSatamon. Very funny."  
  
The orange-boned devil Digimon grinned." Just doing what I can! So, found out what our next target is? The main boss is getting bored. I'm sure he's told YOU about, being your bro-"  
  
She turned around angrily, cutting him off." DD is NOT my brother. He's just an idiot who can't see how serious his power is! And we're not supposed to mention it around here! You and I are his special forces, remember? Signed here to keep Kimon's forces from knowing he DOES have a superior?"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, I've had more important calcium supplies!"  
  
Her slitted eyes rolled." Fine. DD wants us to stop Kimon from summoning Yumon, but he wants it done discreetly. Also, he says to let his new friend do whatever he wants. Some loser called Vemmon. He also wants you to pick him up some chocalate donuts, not the cream-filled kind."  
  
"Remember that bit about the calcium-?" He started to crack, before the angry look on his superior's face told him to go, immediately.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So, donuts are on the way?" Vemmon asked, calculating the best move.  
  
"Yep." The teenage-sounding Mega answered, also planning." And don't worry, I told them to leave the cream out."  
  
"Good." The machine said, suddenly reaching and important strategic decision." Got any KingEtemons?"  
  
The shadow-covered Mega kept himself from grinning as he saw the three KingEtemon cards in his hand." Go Divermon."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YQO or Digimon, or any elements there of. I do own my original characters, Digimon, and Crests, and Gema J. Gall owns Shayla, Chinchillamon, and her digivolutions.  
  
A/N: Before you say anything, this isn't really a short chapter. Why isn't it, you ask? Because it's time for the stalling to end. I've known this day was coming, and it's time to get it over with. I just need to get ready, so, dear readers, please procede....  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lance: *appears onscreen, holding a microphone and wearing a strangely Egyptian-style tux* Good evening ladies, gentlemon, demons, aliens, and anything inbetween! It's finally time for the Wyvern VS. Roth debate, and I, Lance Agni, am here to personally guide you through some of the heavier discussions about this debate. So, let's start with one of the most important people in the audience, Shayla's owner, Gema J. Gall!  
  
GMJ: *smiles weakly at applause* Thanks, Lance. I haven't seen you in any POF meetings, even when Drake attended. Why is that?  
  
Lance: *stares blankly, remembering the penguins that couldn't play poker but had tons of cash and not enough gambling sense to stop betting him* Financial issues. anyway, what do you think'll be the most important topic of the arguments tonight?  
  
Shayla: Hopefully, something involving the POF. We need more members to stop the penguins from taking over Xyxyx!  
  
Lance: ................. riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. I'll just take a few steps backwards... AH, Quantron Ranger! Also known as Crimson Thunder [insert third word here], he and his countless muses are a constant shoulder for Alpha to rest his insanity on. They're also Sephiroth's test subjects in battle, and Drake's assistance whenever a Tonberry appears randomly. So, QR, what brings you here tonight?  
  
QR: .............. Gck. *points behind him*  
  
Uncle: Writer is not important! Fanfic IS!  
  
DMG: We're only here because Uncle insists on going to every chapter, even the ones that aren't COMPLETELY chapters.  
  
Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: *uncomfortably tries to share armrest with Dragon Gundam in the Giant Mech Section.*  
  
Lance: ......... I see. Moving along- *spots a cloaked figure surrounded by Ryuki fans* Ah, if it isn't the man of the evening! The famous-  
  
Cloaked figure: *SHHHHHHHHHHH!* Are you trying to get me killed?!  
  
Terriermon-like voice in the cloak: Where's the food? I only came because DC said-  
  
Ryuki fans: DC!? IT'S THAT RUKATO WRITER!  
  
*****************************************Commercial Break!***************************  
  
Kagome: When Sesshomaru killed that dragon for it's arm to use against us, he unwittingly set a chain of destructive events into place! Now Ryusuke, the Heiryu of the Riverside Mountain Clan, wants to kill him, and Naraku tricked him into thinking Inuyasha was his target! But when, of all people, SHIPPO'S true powers are unveiled, a new race begins alongside the search for the Shikon Jewel Shards!  
  
Power of a Dragon, Heart of a Fox!  
  
by E-100 Alpha/debate winner. Under the Inuyasha section of FFN!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lance: *removes torch from butt* Ryuki fans have lousy aim... anyway, we're almost down with the senseless questionings of the crowd, but we have to wait for the main echidna/man himself to arrive! Where IS Alpha, anyway?  
  
Yoh: He said he was gonna get ready for the debate, remember? *sighs* And my fiancee's getting impatient.  
  
Mortimer/Manta: Anna-sama's scaring away all the voters...  
  
-------MEANWHILE!-------  
  
(Please note, the following portion is written in fanfic format. Thank you.)  
  
At the bottom of the secret base, in a room filled with literal mountains of mangas and video games, the author in question sighed, changing from his Shadow-colored Knuckles form to his more humanoid persona.  
  
Spiky, SSJ2 Gohan-styled black hair replaced the dreadlocks, although red streaks remained. He wore a similarly red and black jacket, that looked like it had been stolen from Ryu of BOF: Dragon Quarter.   
  
In the brown backpack hoisted to his shoulder were countless glowing, strange rings, six Pokeballs, three Digivices, a broken hilt of a sword (or so it seemed) cramped into a much-to-small sheath, and a TY Chinese Zodiac Beanie Baby Dragon, named Al. Any comments on that last one, made by anyone besides Alpha, would cause the sender a slow, painful, horrible death.  
  
{It's hard to believe I'm actually leaving this place... even if is just for a while, I've been here since the Lard Incident!} The author inwardly reminisced. He vividly remembered the Pokemon shaped like a question mark that had, after hearing an embellished version of Alpha's sad story, allowed the Second Ultimate Lifeform in to ravage his base underneath San Fransisco.  
  
{The Unknown Unown... he's offered room in his new secret base for me to hide while I wait for this Camera Angle business to smooth over. Man, I wish I'd known it was in Antartica before I started fighting against penguins!}  
  
He turned, and entered the elevator leading up to the debate room.  
  
{Now that I look back, I guess I'm still lucky, despite all my circumstances. When UU started running from Eggman, I went into hiatus for fanfictions. After about a month of planning, I finally got the story down for my Dragon Duelist Saga. True, the whole thing is constantly being changed in my mind, but what author hasn't had his/her share of that! I've also started new friendships, and opened new dimensions to several people besides myself! Heh, today I can't imagine reading Gema's work without my characters being in on the action, and Shayla's brought something to my stories I can't even place! When I return, I'm DEFINATLY gonna be better than before. Now, enough stalling, time for Alpha Unown to hand down teh powa!}  
  
The doors opened, and some slight applause met as he walked onto the stage, standing next to the podium that faced two others, where the Dragon Duelist and One-Winged Angel would make their final impressions.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
One hour later....  
  
Vegeta: WHERE in the bloody hell are they!?  
  
Lance: That's what I was about to say, and I'm the patient one in this whoe storyline!  
  
All: *glance skeptically*  
  
Lara: *appears from side* I just looked in both their rooms, and apparantly they've bailed.  
  
All: WHAT!? *stare angrily at Alpha.*  
  
Alpha: Hey, it's not my fault! *groans* All this planning, and the debate's not even-  
  
*random explosion happens*  
  
All: ...  
  
Alpha: ............. yes. Well, readers/reviewers, this is the final vote period. Sorry for the lack of updates, and for the unneeded stalling....that's being continued, thanks to our candidates.  
  
Roan: *sighs* And here I thought political failures happened AFTER elections...  
  
"Yoh taught be how to 'Go to the Hole' and 'Throw it down!', and then you say"In your face, turkey!""- Amidamaru, from Shaman King. 


	20. A middle, an end, and a beginning

A/N: Well... this is it. This'll be my final chapter on FFN until I can get some personal things settled out. I can only hope that Drake or Sephiroth can fill in for me while I'm gone.... and not kill each other.  
  
I hate long goodbyes... so I'll wait till the end of this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: So long, farewell, aud viederswhvin, good-bye!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dracomon stopped, his feet inches away from stepping into a desert. The abrupt, unnatural change from brown, mountainside grass to a gray and lifeless wasteland was strange enough, without the cave just across the wasteland.  
  
"Though we left it at about five-hundred miles per second, I'm guessing this is where Kimon's temporary base is?" Drake asked, standing closely behind his partner, his hair darkening to a near maroon with the fading light.  
  
"Yeah." The small dragon answered solemnly, turning to face the duelist. His eyes were full of determination. "And I bet he knows we're here."  
  
"True." Drake sighed, sitting down, so he was on eye level with his partner. "This is actually kinda familier, but it's also different. The last time me and my friends stormed a tyrant's stronghold, there were more guards than at my home, which is a LARGE number of defenders, I might add."  
  
"He wants us to make the first move, obviously." The gi-toting one noted. "He's not as cocky as that Mantis guy you keep mentioning."  
  
"Mant." Drake corrected, looking up as a cloud covered the setting sun.  
  
There was an almost tangible silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Look, Drake, I'm sorry about all the crap I've put you guys through." Dracomon said suddenly, also taking a seat. "Once this is over, I'll make sure you guys get back where you belong safely, and-"  
  
"There's no need to apologize!" Drake inturrupted, chuckling slightly." Yeesh, you're starting to sound like me! But..." he hesitated, becoming serious again," what about your NON-world-saving responsibilities?"  
  
Dracomon looked down, thoughts of a cat-like In-training filling his head." Actually, I don't see much difference in the seriousness of EITHER task, but I am willing... VERY willing, to start acting like a father."  
  
Drake would've grinned, if he had the spirit. He joined his friend in examining the ground. "Trust me, I can almost feel what it's like."  
  
{Dracomon, what you said earlier, about thirty days being a Digital year...} The Dragon Duelist's now-green eyes widened.  
  
"Dracomon, exactly how old are you?"  
  
"Around 191, in Digital years." The Rookie answered." Why?"  
  
{191... divided by twelve...} Drake inwardly cursed as he finished the mental math.  
  
"That's around 16, in human years. Next year, next month... we'll be the same age." Drake said, suddenly changing his solid look at a glare, and aiming it towards the cave." There are enough kids in my world, younger even than that, who've made mistakes that led to lifetime consequences. I can't believe Kimon would force-"  
  
"Cut the pity act, I'm fine." Dracomon grumbled. "But on that note, what's the plan? We need to make sure that Flamedramon and I can avoid Invincible, or we'll be controlled!"  
  
"I don't know; I was actually planning to sleep on it." Drake admitted, to the groans of the dragon." But I'm sure we'll find a way. We have to..."  
  
A little ways back, at the actual camp, another battle-oriented topic accompanied dinner.  
  
"No offense, at least to Lara, but I think that those without Crests should stay behind, as a sort of second wave." Kaiba suggested, causing another fire to start, though this one originated from Joey, instead of some twigs on the ground.  
  
"Oh, yeah? And what ABOUT your Crest, huh? Just cuz you have an Ultimate doesn't change the fact that anything with a wooden stake could beat Myotismon!" The blonde duelist shot.  
  
"I'd say that was below the belt, but since said belt's on my head..." Demidevimon trailed off.  
  
Gatomon yawned, stretching widely." Can't this wait until morning? We need to get our rest, anyway."  
  
Lara shifted uncomfortably, causing the cat Digimon to glance worriedly at her." Something wrong?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I'm kind of tired... of all these fights, I mean." the lilac-haired girl replied softly." I mean, I know that it's necessary, but I just wish for ONCE that we didn't have to save the world."  
  
"You should be used to it by now." Seto remarked blandly." That is, if that whole time-traveling story's true. That would make this you and Red's third heroic stand, wouldn't it?"  
  
"What's 'amatter, Kaiba? Jealous that you're a first-timer at something Drake's a pro at?" Joey asked coyly.  
  
The Signatured Scowl n' Smirk (tm) accompanied Kaiba as he answered." Even dogs have their days. Besides, odds were five-to-one either Hothead or Buckle Boy would end this thing when this stupid adventure started. It's nothing of my concern: I'm just a heavy-hitting backup member."  
  
"In other words: a brawny cheerleader."  
  
For the first time, a loud CRUNCH was made by someone other than a ring-sporting cat or her partner. How Kaiba still retained his Duel Disk was a mystery, but not one that'll be revealed in this or any future story. [AN :3]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next morning...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A pulsing motion... one of great intensity, and yet so soft and so selective that very few could sense it, and yet strong enough to be sensed through the thick barrior surrounding and seperating different dimensions.  
  
In the real world, five-hundred years earlier, the eyes of a man-shaped monster tensed briefly, the feeling suddenly passing over him. The crimson orbs glanced around, but in his palace, surrounded by a violet hue, there was nothing out of place.  
  
A bright blue-haired youth, silent and mysterious, released a nearly unnoticable frown, then continued channeling energy into a dark black gem, steering the viking-esque ship further cross the sea.  
  
A man much like the first, though more and also somehow less human, clenched his hands in a slight, unexplainable anxiety. He too shrugged the sensation off, and finished inputting information of a being similar to himself, though infinantly stronger, into his databanks.  
  
A green-skinned man in a cave of blackish, purple gems smiled in a frightening way as the chill in his spine was felt.  
  
Millenia after the first pulse, this new one caused an invisible, horrible eye to burst open. The arcane light from it illuminated the underground world it dwelt in, and slowly started to grow.  
  
And a final ominousity didn't even feel the change. Even if it had, nothing would be able to stop it. Nothing...  
  
The pulse continued, ignored and unacknowledged by countless possible dimensions, until, close to vanishing entirely, it reached it's final destination.  
  
A warm, wisdom-filled eye, glowing gold amongst endless white, opened to the pulse's flow. The being that owned the eye would have smiled, if it had been able to.  
  
So... it seems I was... wrong.   
  
And so the creature continued it's sleep, untold dreams filling eons.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just so you know, Joey, if you try a battle cry this time, I'll kill you." Drake warned as the group of eight stepped lightly across the rift between brown and grey, leaving their advantageous campsite behind.  
  
"Don't remind me..." Joey groaned, the remembrance of that embarassing bit of randomness making him glad that Kaiba had been absent at the time.  
  
The group was silent, for the most part, as the wasteland slowly shrank, and the cave in the distance grew larger to their sight. Not a single encounter with any sort of defense.  
  
Whic either meant is was a trap, or.....  
  
"What the?" Dracomon gasped, disbelievingly. A Digitamamon was snoozing, visible Zs coming out of the hole in his shell.  
  
... the guards were lazy as hell.  
  
"Constellation Claw." Dracomon boredly used, deleting the useless guard. "Well, to stop this from becoming too cliche, I vote we just Digivolve and blow the place to smithereens."  
  
"Agreed!" Everyone else nodded.  
  
"Life Activate! Dragonic Attack!" "Dracomon warp Digivolve to... ODJNMON!"  
  
"Redemption Activate! Vampire Lord!" "Demidevimon digivolve to.... Myotismon."  
  
The two tall Ultimates replaced their smaller variations, who then nodded at each other.  
  
"If any of you have any cards capable of teleportation or defensive abilities, I suggest you use them. NOW."  
  
Split-seconds after such a card was exclaimed, the two Ultimates raised their arms.  
  
"NIGHTMARE-"  
  
"LADON'S-"  
  
"CLAW!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake's eyes rolled toward Joey as they materialized just outside of the blast's range. "One word of DBZ, and we're sending you back."  
  
"You're in a good mood today." The gangster-accented one grumbled.  
  
The white and black figures walking out of the dust caught their attentions, but more so their angry expressions.  
  
"It appears we WERE decieved, after all." Myotismon said, his stoic face faltering a bit.  
  
"Kimon and his forces evacuated this place.... probably just a while after we escaped." Odjmon growled. "We would've sensed any deleted data if the explosion had caught someone."  
  
"So... the whole pre-major-battle crap we had was worthless? Great. Just great." Kaiba sighed. "What do we do now, 'leader'?"  
  
It was plain to see that Drake was more than slightly surprised that their enemy turned out to be different from the normal variation of supremely ego'ed characters we all know and despise, so, grinning in a sheepish way, he responded," umm, we.... find the others and ask Yugi to lead?"  
  
Those reading this probably wish it was a real cartoon, if only to see a Myotismon facefault.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The scene was tense, to say the least. The two fighters stood in the center of a hive-shaped building, crowds of Digimon filling the seats, all gazing at them, and their trainers.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAND let the king tell ya'll what's happened, uh-huh-huh!" Etemon yelled into his mike. "In this little corner here, we got Hyve and Kunemon, and on the opposite end, we got Yugi and Renamon! These two teams have made it up to the Finals of the Beetleland Championship!"  
  
The golden-furred fox, narrowed her eyes at the electric worm as the cheering/buzzing subsided. Likewise, insectoid eyes viewed her a hundred times over.  
  
"In order to keep the damages to a minimal, THIS time-" the monkey paused, glaring through his shades at a twitching Kurisarimon," them there trainers have to keep their cards and selves outta this scuffle! Uh huh huh!"  
  
{Remember, Renamon-} Yami's voice suddenly whispered in her mind, {this battle is for the crests! If we lose, we may never find our friends!}  
  
{We won't lose.} Her dulcet mental tones echoed back. { I'll make sure of that.}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yep. That's it.  
  
Before the going away/election party, I have a few final things to sort out here on FFN.  
  
First of all, I'm sorry my chapters are short, and often end at inopurtune times. Second, I would like to state how great it's been to actually get this far, and have so many supporters.  
  
Basically, IRL, I have nothing to brag about. My writing and critic skills are probably the only things I have that most others I know don't, and, looking back, I feel ashamed at the way I've viewed some stories when my early work is so similar.  
  
This fic might not be updated for awhile, since the holidays are up, 9 week tests approaching, and lack of inspiration. *chuckles* I've planned THIS part of the Dragon Duelist Saga since before I planned Fellowship, and now I'm stuck in it, with a Writer's Block the size of Imperialdramon and several planned plot devices unexplainable in the BC fic.  
  
Expect the Rose fic to be updated, and the Pokemon one as well. Also, I have quite a few other things planned, several fic ideas 'to dig my own grave', as Gema pointed out. *smiles* But they'll be useful, in the fact that with each battle scene, I'll gain more experience and be able to fully convey the power of this fic's finale.  
  
So, "Alpha's" signing off. Let me tally the votes for the replacement, and switch back to my Author Self.  
  
Alpha: Got it. Drake has 4 votes, and Sephiroth has 4 votes.   
  
All: ............................................................................  
  
Both: *sigh in relief*  
  
Alpha: *sighs in frustration* How did I know it would come to this?  
  
Sephiroth: *eyes widen* Didn't you say that a TONBERRY would take over your fics if we tied?  
  
Alpha: Well, yeah, but.....  
  
Drake: *shrugs* I saw it, and it didn't look to dangerous. *all FF fans sigh in remembrance of their first encounters*  
  
Alpha: .............. Drake, you need to play more video games. Alright, I suppose I have to rely on my back-up plan....  
  
Sephiroth: You grab a random person and inject a copy of your mind into them?  
  
Alpha: No....... that was a joke, Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: I failed to notice. Whatever you're going to do, it's most likely going to be completely cliche, stupid, and expectab-  
  
Alpha: I'll use these. *lifts Fusion Earrings, stolen from some Supreme Kai*  
  
Drake & Sephiroth: *glance at each other, then at the madly grinning Alpha* NO.  
  
Alpha: Come on, guys! I's only your Author's Note selves! Your game selves will still be seperate, and miles away from each other! Plus, I already have the perfect name-  
  
Sephiroth: I'd rather have a Tonberry typing me into despair than to fuse with this Gary Stu!  
  
*a long, deep silence*  
  
Drake: *enraged* I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Earrings: *Suddenly appear on them*  
  
Drake: ?  
  
Sephiroth: ?!  
  
Bright, flashy, fusion light: *happens*  
  
-ENTERING FIC MODE-  
  
Where the two had once stood, a strange hybrid of their images was seen through the cloud of dust. The piercing green eyes of them both was unchanged, but short, white, spiked hair replaced the norm, the tip of each strand a bright red.  
  
The fusion wore a long duster-like jacket that went from black to red, shade by shade, as it loomed up to his face. His black jeans under the cloak worked to conceal the shape of the black sheath, containing a blade slightly more than half his height.  
  
-EXITING FIC MODE-  
  
Alpha: ......... Success.  
  
Fusion: So it would seem. Now, as cliche as this sounds, who am I?  
  
Alpha: Let's see..... I had several ideas-Drakiroth, Sephirake,- but I think that the One-Winged Dragon would be good.  
  
Fusion: ..... The abbreviation for that sounds like 'odd'. No.  
  
Alpha: *scowls* Jenova Dragon?  
  
Fusion: JD..... sounds like a girl's name.  
  
Alpha: *sighs again* Then WHAT?  
  
Fusion: Personally, I think that the fusion of my blades need recognition. The Masamune, and The Dragon Blade (which you haven't yet introduced)  
  
Alpha: *groans* Ryumasa?  
  
Fusion: *grins* I like it. Ryumasa, the Ryuhaitou. (Ryumasa, the Dragon Carrying a Sword.)  
  
Alpha: Good. *turns to the readers* Well, there you have it. I'm off to UU's secret base. *Instant Transmissions*  
  
Ryumasa: *also faces... you* So... should I tell him Sephiroth informed the Penguins where UU's base is?   
  
"Traveler, take this to heart: It is always darkest before the dawn." -Harald Hoerwick, from .hack//OUTBREAK (part 3). 


	21. Calm before the calm before the storm

R/N: So... the task has been appointed to me to finish this fanfic...  
  
Here's a little semi-spoiler before we start. At most, there will be two more chapters before a TEMPORARY end to this story. Like the real anime, the thought of 'villian arcs' appeals to me, and thus, after this TEMPORARY end, the Battle City fic will FINALLY be started. When the next "season" of this story begins, the new chapters will come here, instead of a new fic.  
  
Lara: So don't think you can scrap this off of your favorite's lists YET.  
  
Ryumasa: *grins* Exactly.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and Digimon are not owned by Ryumasa. Any original characters, Crests, or Digimon, aside from Shayla and Chinchillamon, belong to E-100 Alpha. The aforementioned two belong to Gema J. Gall, who will go into Cocoa Rage Mode if you attempt to steal them. Don't tempt death: make your own characters.  
  
??????: Before we begin, how about introducing the newest member of the Author's Notes; the STRONGEST, highest-ranking member?  
  
Lara: That voice..... Naota, from Furi Kuri?  
  
??????: No.... I may be an adolescent, but I'm not that unemotional, disturbed teenager!  
  
Roan: Then, who?  
  
Ryumasa: *groans* This is Laharl, Overlord of the Netherworld, and the villianous hero of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness.  
  
Laharl: And don't you forget it! Now, start the fic, before I sic my vassals on you!  
  
Ryumasa: *sighs* Sure.  
  
Lara: *blinks* You've been lazing around all month, and you've maimed anyone who's asked you to update, save your Favorite Authors. Why are you listening to him?  
  
Ryumasa: Some of his vassals are Majins. Like Buu, only not puffy or pink or childish.  
  
All: Ooooooooooooooooh. *run*  
  
Introducing new Symbols! + location +!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Beetleland Hive Arena+  
  
At the sound of the bell, two golden blurs burst toward each other. Seconds before the streaks met, Renamon leaped higher into the air, her arms poised.  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
Kunemon went into a full body spin, spiralling away from the leaf-like gems, and jumped into the air, just below his opponant. A sparkling, yellow string shot from his mouth as he cried "Electric Thread!"  
  
Renamon tilted her head to the right, smirking as the attack sailed past her. However, the second it did, it erupted into a full-blown web, swiftly surrounding the fox, who cried out as the volts started working.  
  
Her descent, however, gave her an oppurtunity. "Wisteria Punch!"  
  
Kunemon's eyes bugged out, pun unintended, as a large, furry fist covered with electric webbing smashed him to the ground. As the thud rang out, the single-tailed kitsune went into a spinning kick, causing the glowing entanglements to scatter to the far corners of the ring.  
  
The worm quickly got back onto his six feet, but looked up only to see a golden flash dissapear, and feel two feet land right behind him.  
  
The crowd winced as Renamon's tail flipped Kunemon into the air, and she immediately kicked his entire underbell, sending him so high he hit the roof. still not pausing, she unleashed another Diamond Storm attack, which, instead of piercing him, merely pinned him to the top of the hive-shaped dome.  
  
Kunemon, lacking the limbs that Renamon had, couldn't push himself down, and his mouth, the only method of attacking, was stuck. Taking notice of this, the Etemon struck the bell with his mike. " Kunemon can no longer battle, so this here little match goes to Renamon! Uh-huh-huh!"  
  
Mixed cheering and booing erupted in the building, though it was difficult to determine either, as the majority were buzzings and roars. Renamon, with her stoic glance firm, quietly walked out of the ring, stepping to the side to let a stretcher and a ladder carried by the medical facilities by.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Kimon's Makeshift Fortress MK. II, Unknown Room+  
  
The draconian being's expression lacked it's usual smirk. Surrounding him were countless shelves of old books, tattered and dustworn. The stone floor and walls would make this setting like a medievel library, if not for the frighteningly large machine in front of him, and the much smaller but eerie, tube-like contraption to the side.  
  
The large one resembled a large, sci-fi battleship; a hull riddled with lines, signifying hidden weapons, with four humongous engines, each on a limb-like attachment nearly half the ship's body's length. It would have looked like a large, red, headless turtle, if not for the main bridge, immediately located in the center of the hull's top, shaped like the head of a carniverous dinosaur.  
  
" So, that's Destromon, huh?" a sultry voice asked. Kimon didn't acknowledge Alluremon's entrace, and continued looking at the monstrosity without expression.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." she said. Her latest form was different from her usual preference: She was garbed head to toe in a red robe and hood, leaving only her mouth visible. "I didn't think that the rumors going around the base were true, but now..."  
  
" This thing is worthless to me." Kimon said coldly, shattering the silence. " It's main componant didn't cross over to this world when it was deleted. All it is is an intimidating statue made of steel."  
  
"Then why are you keeeping it?" the womon asked.  
  
" ...... Insurance."  
  
Stepping aside to let the black-clad draconian through, Alluremon's unseen eyes wandered across the 'statue'.  
  
"He'll want to know about THIS, for sure." she whispered, before following the dragon out of the room. The only light remaining was the glowing tube, a sillouette firmly seen within.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+ File City outskirts*  
  
"At the very least, we're finally back at a familier place." Joey sighed, sitting down as the group reached the top of the hill overlooking the ruined city.  
  
"And I'm glad that we didn't follow Datamon all the way back to Factorial Town. Not that I'd have a say in it, lacking the goggles of a true LEADER." a guessable individual said.  
  
Drake growled weakly as he finally reached the 'peak'. "I didn't KNOW the base was empty. It could've happened to anyone!"  
  
"But it happened to us. Not anyone." Demidevimon griped atop his partner's head. "Next time we meet that triple-haired kid, I'm breaking Drake's pair in two."  
  
"Go ahead, I'd be GLAD to not be a leader, remember?" Drake said pitifully. Lara, looking tired, but energetic compared to the other three humans, also sighed; more at the fact that another argument was getting ready to happen.  
  
"Can we just drop it, and get back into the town?" She inquired wearily." Jijimon can probably help us in some way, if he'll let us back in his house...."  
  
"And I wanted to ask Gennai something about my digivolving." Flamedramon added. "His hut's not too far from the town-"  
  
"And I'M going to drag that Ryo guy out of there, and FORCE him to join us if I have to!" Dracomon said, landing, not exhausted in the least." When we finally meet up with Kimon, we NEED all the Ultimates we can get!"  
  
"And I can visit with my daughter." Gatomon said suddenly, causing Dracomon to suddenly seem more tired than the others, in an older sort of way.  
  
"Y-yeah." He agreed, trying to sound stronger." We should all get off our tails and go. NOW."  
  
He took off without another word toward the forest they had arrived in, and Flamedramon followed after him, Gatomon catching a ride on his back.  
  
"Drake, do you think Jijimon could know anything about your eyes?" Lara asked. " If he doesn't, we'll have a hard time explaining it to Max if.... when we get back."  
  
" Well, maybe." Drake said, the green organs in question blind to the fact that, at Lara's words, the other two seemed to change from exhausted to bitter-hearted.  
  
"My sister's having her eyes operated on. Sure, it's only been a few seconds in the Real World, but if we never leave..."  
  
"The alarm in my building that my coat-computer's missing is probably halfway on as we speak." Kaiba theorized sullenly." Mokuba's probably in those first few seconds of fear you experience when something suddenly blares loudly."  
  
"Prima's probly smacking Lance for trying to make a lame joke at our dissapearance." Lara said, her hand feeling her necklace-less neck.   
  
"My dad's probably watching cartoons." Drake said, tilting his head to dodge Kaiba's angrily swung Duel Disk.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Real World, Domino Park*  
  
Everything seemed frozen, though there wasn't a speck of ice to be found in the warm, sunny surroundings. As he looked around, eyes roving over every statuesque person, his confusion reached a level it hadn't been at in millenia.  
  
"Something like this can only mean one out of two things." The albino-headed 'youth' said, whispering needlessly." Either a great force of magic has stopped time from moving, and for some purpose excluded me, or...." his eyes narrowed in a selfish way," a portion of my spirit is within a much faster-moving frame of time."  
  
Though the name Ryou Bakura seemed to fit him, being Bakura Ryou's opposite, the kind-hearted boy's Yami wasn't as concerned as Yugi's would have been in this situation. In fact, he smiled wickedly, an idea coming to mind.  
  
" Since it was such a small portion of me that I placed within the Millenium Puzzle, this shouldn't affect me. That means that wherever Yugi is now, my weakling Hikari resides, as well."  
  
Bakura Ryou had, in truth, gone missing since the adventure in the Shadow Realm. However, posing as the polite and innocent boy gave Ryou a lightless grasp on life.  
  
"As much as I would like to leave him there to rot, the Millenium Puzzle beckons me. Besides, I may need the wimp for something in the future, and I will not wait until the Puzzle returns to conquer the world!"  
  
The Millenium Ring around his neck, which had housed his spirit for over five thousand years, once again glew brightly, and one of the five pointers on it's side struck hard to the right.  
  
With mild surprise, the menace glanced to see the unconscious form of Mai Valentine, as well as a suspisciously pulsing space of air right above her.  
  
"After five thousand years, you'd think the world would run out of surprises." the yami said, humored. As he stepped toward the flowing wind, a pillar of light started to surround him, and he could feel himself leaving the plane of existance he stood apon. He stopped, and lifted his fist with a challenged grin on his face." Well, come on, let's have it!"  
  
Another bright flash of light burst out, and when it was gone, he had vanished, as unseen as he had been when he arrived.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+ Gennai's average, underground-secret-base-styled hut in the woods.+  
  
"Now, DIE!"  
  
"Hooray!" Nyaromon shouted as Inuyasha attacked a demon on the DVD screen.  
  
As the limbless cat cheered on the half-dog, Gennai was sighing at his guests' half-hopeful half-intimidating stares.  
  
"I'll try and explain this as simply as I can, without contradicting my mystical preference." the data-made man said." The Flame Swordsman was Veemon's evolutionary trigger, regardless of what Joey's compassion for the pyroblade guy. However, D-navis, like all Digivices, draw on a tamer's own energy, and somehow Joey's trust for the Swordsman mixed with his trust for Veemon, and the D-navi was unable to differentiate between the card and the creature. So, unless he gets the crap beaten out of him, he's stuck like this, sorry."  
  
"That's not too bad. At least my normal form is a strong one!" Flamedramon said, sounding more encouraged than his very confused partner.  
  
"That's nice. Now, if I could get through..." Gatomon said testily, her back paw tapping the ground impatiently. As she sprinted through the gap between the two tall ones, Dracomon turned around weakly as he heard the cry of joy from the In-training.  
  
"Maybe you should go in there." Gennai suddenly suggested, startling the red dragon as his claw reached the bamboo-reed door." Introduce yourself. Nyaromon is still young; she'll probably welcome you with open tail. Regardless, earning her trust will be much harder when she grows older, so-"  
  
"Shut up." a bitter, pained voice replied." I do not yet have the right to be in ANY family. Not until I can end Kimon.... free my friend, and take revenge for what I was forced to do...."  
  
The Obi-won lookalike shook his head exhasperatedly." In that case, I think I have a way to slove THAT problem, too."  
  
Dracomon turned around, his blue eyes shining dimly with hope. "What? What can I do?"  
  
"First, we must get all of our allies here." Gennai answered, his face and persona suddenly serious." Then, Dracomon, you'll have to prove how much you've changed, and it'll cost you greatly."  
  
Listening to the whispered plan, Dracomon's heart wavered slightly, but the happy sounds of his friend and child strengthened his resolve, and the dim hope and determination suddenly flared.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+File City Remnants, Jijimon's House+  
  
While on the subject of eyes.......  
  
"I don't really understand why you're coming to ME with this question, considering no one's seen my eyes in the last 3000 Digi-years, but I can offer a guess." Jijimon said, his fur-covered brow scrunching with consideration.  
  
"Anything'll help. Just as long as my dad doesn't berate me for the fact that I can change my eyes. The last time I was grounded, he made me play with his toons." Drake said, shivering as the last word came." Back then, I loved the BETD, but he's just annoying now."  
  
Not paying an ounce of attention to what the dragon-lover was saying, Jijimon started pacing around, grabbing a wooden dish and several jars with question marks on their labels from shelves.  
  
"So. what's your idea?" Lara asked, brushing a lavender lock off of her face,  
  
" As far as I can guess, it's the power of your Digivice, Drake. You said Dracomon's Rookie form has changed, right? It resembles that of his ultimate level, correct? My guess is that when the Dark Spore Kimon attempted to use on you struck your neck, the energy that the two of you shared through the D-navi flared through you, and caused the eruption that destroyed Kimon's base. Your body right now is data, meaning it can be altered accidentally by such things. Also, the D-navi must be glitched, and still considers you endangered, so, even as a Rookie, Dracomon retains his massive power to protect you. Just be glad you didn't grow wings or anything."  
  
As much as the thought actually excited Drake, he somehow felt that Jijimon wasn't being entirely truthful. Brushing it aside, he continued," so, when I go home, and get my real body back, I'll be normal?"  
  
"No more or less than usual." The wisemon said cheerily, placing the dish down on the floor. He dipped his cane into the strange bottles, and instead of a splashing sound, small amounts of colored light briefly flared from the contents.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to bring your little group back together." the furry ancient spoke. As Lara's mouth started to open questioningly, he struck his glowing cane into the bowl, and the oh-so-familier lights whisked the two away.  
  
With a wave of his hand, the objects sprang back to their locations, and Jijimon sighed deeply." Except for the explosion, and the eyes, what I said was true. There are times I hate literal foresight. Drake, when you find out, I hope you can forgive me....."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Beetleland Isle. Hospital+   
  
"Here it is, as I promised." Hyve said, his slightly downtrodden voice failing to match his smile." When Kunemon recovers, you'll have to give us a rematch."  
  
"Sure thing!" Yugi said, taking the small black box in his hands." Now, let's see if we're right-"  
  
His fingers had barely graced the lock when three streaks of light suddenly launched from the box, and struck each of their Digivices. Yugi opened his eyes to see the easily recognizable Yin-Yang symbol on his screen.  
  
"Weird. Mine look's like some kind of glowing sword." Roan said.  
  
"Very fitting, I'd say." Kotemon said, his grey tail wagging slightly.  
  
"Mine is a cross with a circle on both edges: A scale." Shayla said, feeling a kind of irony.  
  
"Why'd there be a lizard on your crest, Shayla?" Chinchillamon asked, tilting her head innocently. Shayla giggled softly." Never mind."  
  
"Well, they DO symbolize something about us, so these must be them." Yugi nodded, holding his up to show them." There are two others in here, though-"  
  
Renamon appeared in the room." Something's coming. I can barely sense it, but-"  
  
Hyve jumped back as the area around them suddenly became too bright to view. When his spectacled eyes opened, there was nothing there.  
  
Halfway across the room, with small bandages covering all wounds, except those of his pride, Blackagumon failed to share the surprise of the one whose partner had beaten him." Alone again. Perhaps, though, I shouldn't have even hoped....."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Hidden Room, Kimon's Fortress, again*  
  
Yami Bakura's fist fell in surprise. He had expected to be transported in a place of great importance, but the only thing he could see in the bland, rocky room was strange machine, like a syringe without a needle, glowing green in front of him.  
  
"How anti-climactic. I was hoping for an army or two to surround me." He growled, patting the pocket holding his new, unused deck grudgingly. "My new Dark Necrofear needs some practice against mortals, and I could use the Destiny Board without fear in a world I care nothing about."  
  
"How did you escape?"  
  
Turning around to meet the voice's owner, Ryou's grin returned at the sight of a black-cloaked creature. The scaly claws gripped in confusion added to his excitement.  
  
"Whatever you are, being, I know nothing of what you speak. But if you wish to fight me, I can-"  
  
"The Yami!" the cloaked one said, sounding almost amazed. Ryou's scowl returned.  
  
"Why does everyone ruin my taunts? Who are you, and how do you know what I am?"  
  
A shining, sharp-toothed grin matched his scowl in ferocity, and the black claw pointed to the machine behind him. Ryou turned cautiously, and with true surprise, looked to see his Hikari, unconscious, in the same state he had last been, within the tube.  
  
"So... you know what I am, somehow. But that doesn't explain what you want with my vessal." The spiky-haired demon spat, turning around again, hand grasping a card in his pocket.  
  
"Please, there's no need for violence between potential allies." the creature said, causing the yami to lower his card back down." Perhaps this fool, under your control, could live up to destiny's fate for him, after all."  
  
"......... Go on." Ryou said, interested.  
  
The grin gre wider." Allow me to explain a few things about creatures called Digimon, and Digimon Tamers, which your Hikari was once fated to be, to a fool called Chimon........."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
R/M: There you have it; my first Dragon chapter to be on FFN. What'cha think?  
  
Laharl: Impressive. However, it's the first thing I've ever looked at on this site, and might be the last, so forget me.  
  
Ryumasa: ............ Right. Please r'n'r, the REST of you, and tell me if I can live up to Alpha's standards. And sorry about the long wait. Seeya later!  
  
"First, BECOME the spoon. THEN, bend it...."- The bald kid, from The Matrix.  
  
"Ha! I don't need Psychic powers to bend a spoon! *grunts, bends spoons with hands, pants from exhaustion*"- Ash Ketchum, from Pokemon. 


	22. Calm before the storm

R/N: Things are winding down.... though they don't feel like it. I just accessed a massive 'digidex', of sorts, and a whirlwind of new ideas entered my head.  
  
Roan: Which you can't do until the second half of this fic, which is a fact that's driving you insane, and slowing down thoughts on THIS half?  
  
Ryumasa: Yes..... yes it is...  
  
Disclaimer: I just noticed there's a Digimon named 'Kiimon', which is Impmon's Baby Level.... after cleaning my keyboard from soda stains, I must say, that was amusing.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+Kimon's Fortress, same room, few minutes later+  
  
"So, you wish for me to supply you with the energy to evolve past your current level?" Ryou said, the gist of it setting in.  
  
"Precisely." The robed Digimon answered, his hood nodding.  
  
The Ring-bearer turned again, viewing his hikari with consideration. "And in exchange, I recieve the Millenium Puzzle apon Yugi's defeat, am granted return to my world, and promised that you shall never work against me?"  
  
"It would go against fate to do so." Kimon replied, his claw in front of his face in a declaring sort of way. "It actually makes sense; the two of us are partners, and we aid each other in battle. One of data, who will rule the data realm, and one of the real world, to rule the real world. This is the kind of balance that I have meant to create all these digital years, the balance between worlds!"  
  
The humanoid flicked something out of his scaly hand, and the yami caught it from behind. The leagues-deep brown eyes ran over the Crest of Death with consideration.  
  
"You say that these Crests are activated through their meanings, and that the Crest of Life activated when the dragon lover nearly GAVE his life to save a friend. Then, would the key to this power be the willingness to give.. death?"  
  
"That's my hypothosis. The plans have already been made for our sacrifice to come here. Of it's own free will, I might add."  
  
The dark grin returned to the immortal's face as he met his Digimon's gaze. "You have yourself a monumental deal, my...friend. This may be the start of a destructive friendship."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
+ Gennai's still supposedly Secret Hut*  
  
It was odd, how precise the ancient spell of Jijimon was in delivering the group into a single location, even assorting them by height. Drake and Seto were plowed into the ground first, followed by Lara, Shayla, and Renamon, who were crushed, though not as much as the first three, under every other Digimon partner, and Yugi.  
  
"Hi guys! What took ya?" Joey asked, completely unaware of the potential danger such a question would have caused, were the KC CEO more than half-conscious.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi said happily as he looked down." Lara, Drake, Kaiba! You're all okay..... well, I think...."  
  
A few disoriented minutes later, the group was caught up on recent events, there was little back-pain, though a few throbbing heads of millionaires, Gennai was examining the new Crests thoroughly, and, to those who hadn't been in Drake's half, Dracomon was absent from the meeting, as usual.  
  
The human-like being finally placed the Crest in front of the others on the large table he had somehow obtained in their absence, ending Joey's complaint that he'd missed a tournament, and cutting of a remark from Kaiba. "I have these Crests sorted out. Yugi, yours is the Crest of Balance."  
  
"No surprises there..." He murmered as the crest changed to light, and entered his digivice.  
  
"Shayla, this one represents-"  
  
"Justice, right?"  
  
"Yes... how'd you guess?"  
  
"Somehow, that word's envolved in everything I do.." She sighed as her Crest did the same.  
  
"Joey," the recluse continued, holding up a red one with an arrow sign," gets the Crest of Determination!"  
  
"-hah, I knew I'd get one, too!" The New Yorker-voiced one said, grinning widely.   
  
"Roan, the Crest of Honor." Gennai announced as the tab beamed into the D-Navi.  
  
Kotemon nodded, his eyes closed in a respectful way." Appropriate, I should think."  
  
Roan stayed quiet. Gatomon, sitting in Lara's lap acrosss from him, felt a burst of sympathy for him. The look in his eyes was exactly like Dracomon's had been when Kimon announced the long-veiled truth: Deadened, dark, pained.  
  
Gennai moved on, his lack of tact plowing forward. " Seto already has the Crest of Redemption, of course, and Drake's Crest of Life is also in our favor. The only Crest I can't make out is this one."  
  
He showed it to them all; a completely blank tab. Pure white, nothing, not even indentions or symbols.   
  
"Common sense says it's Lara's, but carrying it around might be dangerous, if it isn't. Also, it probably would have activated already if it was hers." Gennai said blandly. The others scooted away from the burning Dragon Duelist, and Lara sighed deeply.  
  
"Maybe I just haven't fulfilled it. I mean, Drake's didn't activate until he, well...."  
  
"And Seto didn't even get his until he thought I'd Redeemed myself!" Demidevimon added, uncharacteristically.  
  
"I doubt we'll need everyone for this, anyway." The named one said, closing his eyes, arms crossed in their usual sitting position." Myotismon and I can handle most of the leftovers. Drake and Odjnmon can be the brawn who takes care of the other side's brawn."  
  
"One question though; will Myotismon succeed tommorrow, as in the DAY?" Drake asked, sounding as innocent as possible under the circumstances. Seto's scowl met his, lightning connecting at the center between them.  
  
"Well, that's all FOR tommorrow, anyway." Gennai said nonchalantly." With most of the Digimon here able to reach Ultimate level, we can mount the final attack. Get a good rest; tommorrow we head for Triera City."  
  
"Oh, yeah; It felt like we'd forgotten something." Flamedramon said sheepishly.  
  
Many fell for the second time as futons conveniently, instantly replaced the chairs they had been in. Complaints gathering, Gennai waited for it to dull to a quiet roar before he shut out the lights.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Several hours later, just outside the molding tree that covered the entrance, a multi-colored duelist sat in thought. In his hands were two pairs of goggles; one red and one blue. One was the pair given to him by Jijimon. The other was, in a way, a letter of resignation.  
  
"You're worried." Renamon noted as she appeared in mid-air. Yugi nodded, not even surprised at this point.  
  
"Drake said he couldn't do it.. despite how much Lance is gonna chew him out when he gets back, he really thinks he can't be even a co-leader." Yugi said, staring into the starless night sky." But... I'm confused. Why does he think I can lead by myself? He could easily have chosen Kaiba; and I don't think their silly rivalry would matter when it came to something this important."  
  
Renamon smiled comfortingly; a sign that she was warming up to her half-height tamer. She placed one furry paw into his spiky hair. "I remember something like this before. Something... possibly a past life... about a tamer doubting his/her emotions and capabilities. I don't recall it perfectly, but I have the feeling that whoever it was pulled through."  
  
"Did he/she rely on someone else's strength beforehand?" He asked, glancing down at the Puzzle around his neck.  
  
The kitsune floated to his other side, and leaned against the tree casually." In a way. That person didn't let his/her real self out, always trying to act tough around others. In a way, that's also similar to the blue one you think'd be a good leader. But a leader isn't just someone others turn to for guidance, or expect to do what they can't. A true leader is someone who knows the abilities and trusts in the hearts of his teamates, someone who can put both to good use in a desperate situation. Drake has both strategy and he trusts in everyone's hearts, but he has trouble letting others take part in the danger, and gets angry with himself if they get hurt at all."  
  
She too glanced down, her serious look returning." Kaiba has more strategy in his mind than even Drake, but he neither believes in our hearts nor our abilities, and believes everything can be handled by himself alone. His skills of leadership are with his inferiors, not his equals. You, on the other hand, have a strategic mind even without Yami's help, you believe in your friends, and you know what they can do. And, most fitting of all, you have something that neither Drake nor Kaiba could have in their lives."  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Modesty. You have no ego, and therefore your decisions are not based on whether or not it would garner you respect or peace of mind. This above all makes you the perfect example of a leader, young one."  
  
Yugi chuckled, re-donning his blue goggles, and stuffing Drake's old pair into his pocket. He stood up, which hardly made him taller, and held the Puzzle in his hand." I see know why we're partners. You're the only Digimon in this world like Yami!"  
  
Renamon chuckled as well, then closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Yugi again looked up, and a strong smile was on his face." Tommorow... I'll lead the way home."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Joey grouchily stared at the softly spinning fan above his futon. Sleep was avoiding him, and the reason why was obvious.  
  
That is, besides the loud snores of Chinchillamon (her partner somehow sleeping quietly, though a look of discomfort was on her face), and the smirk on a brown-haired inventor, whose dreams were discouraging to imagine.  
  
He turned over again, his sheets tangled into knots from repeated shifting, and glanced to the other side of the room. Near the stupidly large DVD screen was the couch, shared by the lucky lot-winning couple, Drake and Lara, both content in each others arms. Gatomon purred silently near her tamer, her own arms around the yellow In-training kitty.  
  
With a scared expression that Joey felt pity for, Roan was sleeping, propped up against the wall. He hadn't yelled out yet, but Kotemon was awake and on guard, prepared to defend his tamer even against, somehow, his dreams.  
  
And last but not least, his own partner was near the wall closest to him; sleeping while sitting indian style, his tail wagging slowly. Joey grinned. {He must be having a good dream. Prob'ly about food.}  
  
The chance-taker sighed, setting his head pack down on his folded arms. {Serenity'd love to see this world. She'd prob'ly also love to meet Flamedramon. I want to get back, so she can have her operation, but... I really don't wanna leave forever. I wish I could take 'em back with me... somehow..}  
  
He closed his eyes. Hopefully he could sleep as well, and at least earn some temporary peace.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The room was dimly lit, but several strange things could be seen. Dracomon stood alone in the center, and several wires connected to him from pillars on all sides. On each pillar, somehow taken as they had sat, was one of the digivices of the seven digidestined of this world.  
  
"Are you really, truly, absolutely sure that you want this to be done?" Gennai's voice asked from somewhere in the room, his hand on a switch." This can't be undone, and it might make things harder, not easier. In either event, you won't be able to make it without everyone else; Not if this is done."  
  
"I'm sure." The red-scaled, white gi-wearing one said, the image of the white cat and yellow kitten still blaring in his mind.  
  
"..... You have a lot of courage, for the Digimon chosen to represent Life. I'm starting to think you could be the Wargreymon part, and not Imperialdramon, with this must bravery." The scientist said, his face stoney." If you'd been born in one of the Core Worlds, you'd probably still be a gogglehead's Digimon. Here we go!"  
  
And the switch was flipped.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
R/N: Only one chapter to go. BTW, change in plans; I WILL be making a seperate fic for the next Digimon part, so keep that in mind. It's just too much to cram into one thing, and I like fanfics in the twenty-chapter range. Therefore, one more chapter; plus an epilogue.   
  
"It's like this train; it can only go where the rails lead it." -Cloud Strife, FFVII.  
  
"THERE'S NO GETTIN' OFFA' THIS TRAIN WE'RE ON!" - The heroes of Final Fantasy VII, before the final battles began. (One of the most famous gaming phrases of all time.) 


	23. Kyuusetsu, look it up

R/N: Well... authors notes are gone. So sad.... especially since this is a last chapter (give or take an epilogue.) Well... let's do this thing, so the BC edition can FINALLY come!  
  
Warning: For the first time in Secret Base Inc. history, some parts of this chapter were written at abysmal hours of the morning, after several days without sleep. Viewer discretion is scoffed apon, but watch out for flying sinks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!, Digimon, or any related characters or aspects of either of these. I do not own Gema J. Gall's character, Shayla, her Digimon, Chinchillamon, or any of Chinchillamon's evolutions.  
  
"_Can't hold on much longer... (but I will never let go!)  
  
I know it's a one-way trap... (tell me now how long this will last!)  
  
I'm not gonna be this way... (nor will I count on others!)  
  
Close my eyes and feel the burn... (now I know just what I gotta do!)  
  
Open Your Heart, it's gonna be alright!"_ - Chorus of _'Open Your Heart'_, the main theme song of _Sonic Adventure_.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Triera City, Abandoned Street**  
  
Triera City was almost empty of anything that could be considered life. Aside from the small group of humans and Digimon at it's main gate, the countless streets had no inhabitants. The numerous skyscrapers all seemed to be colored in a pallette of red shades, matching the ominous skies above.  
  
"This used to be a prosperous place." Dracomon said, nervously scanning the fraction of the metropolis he could see." I was here only a few days before we met, and it was teeming with life!"  
  
"Yeah... it is weird." Roan agreed, his eyes roving the absent areas." Kimon's main theme is stirring trouble between the three types... seems kind of hard to do that in an empty city."  
  
"It's entirely possible that he has the entire city's population ready to ambush us." Shayla suggested half-heartedly.  
  
"Well, that's a nice reception, in any case!" Chinchillamon said enthusiastically.  
  
Gatomon also looked around, her senses greater than her comrades' and her view better from around her partner's neck. "I can only smell a few Digimon in the entire city... probably only eight or so.  
  
Yami/Yugi had his confident look back on his face. "That means Drake and Dracomon can handle Kimon, Kaiba can take the two strongest leftover, and the rest of us can each focus on one opponant."  
  
The blue eyed one half-smirked at that comment. "Is that your confession that I'm the strongest? Or are you trying to off me before the tournament?"   
  
"Don't complain, Kaiba, I could've been the one giving orders. And I'm sure you need arms to duel..." Drake said, sounding mock-thoughtful on the last sentence.  
  
Lara smiled softly. "We can finally go home. I'm looking forward to a rest, and a change of clothes. Granted, I did spend three years in the same outfit once, but I'd rather not do that again."  
  
"Maybe when you guys are gone, I can finally De-Digivolve, and get some rest." Flamedramon griped. "Being tall's cool, but I can't find any chairs short enough for me!"  
  
"A final battle, and a final test of my strength, before my next training..." Kotemon said, his yellow flashlight-like eyes narrowing as he thought.  
  
"Everyone here gets to go home after this. I'd mention mine, and complain about needin' ta' hire more servants, but this city's mostly made of good conductors, so I'll pass." Demidevimon mused.  
  
"Back to searching for something I can't remember. Back to being alone..." Renamon said, her stoic voice slightly lower than usual. She blinked, and realized the grins on all of her digital allies.  
  
"Come on, get serious! I tried the whole Lone Wolf thing, and it got really boring after the first few decades." Dracomon said, landing and folding his wings inside his gi." If Gatomon's willing to let me back in, I'd offer you a place at the inn-"  
  
"I am-take-it-you both still have to pay." The cat said, pouncing off her partner and grinning smugly at her now even redder friend.  
  
"I'll have to get used to it....storing up energy, I mean." Shayla said. She fingered a pair of shades in her backpack.  
  
Kaiba glanced at her, not intending to make a remark. Something about her had always felt...familier. And it also always gave him an uncomfortable feeling, like he was being watched.  
  
Remembering where they were, his turned around, expecting to see an inhuman sillouhette zip off down an ally. Instead, he found was appeared to be.... a cut in the air.  
  
Not saying a word, he carefuly examined the phenomena; it looked as if small dust particles in the air around them were being pulled into it... not appearing on the other end. Demidevimon noticed too, and immediately opened his mouth...  
  
Yami flinched, and turned around. "Kaiba? Demidevimon?"  
  
The others turned around, too, shocked. Though the unseen rift was now unseen to them still, the two mentioned above were gone.  
  
"Shades of Zera..." Joey said warily, starting to walk backwards." Something tells me-"  
  
His lack of continued speech brought the group back around; He and Flamedramon had also vanished.  
  
"Who's there? Where have you taken our friends!?" Yami shouted angrily.  
  
(A good question.) A sudden voice answered, shocking the Pharoah. (But the better question would be; where have I taken your OTHER friends?)  
  
Turning around weakly, the King of Games noticed that, aside from Renamon, he was alone.  
  
"It was a trap." Renamon noted, going into a battle pose. "He's seperated us from our allies; Kimon's forces are in divided into each seperate place our friends have been taken to!"  
  
(KIMON'S forces? Bah! That dragon-head doesn't know how to control a small band of Champions and Ultimates, let alone an entire army! No, my friends, Kimon isn't the ringleader here. Neither am I, for that matter, but regardless, I WILL take you out.)  
  
"Then show yourself, and stop hiding like a coward!"  
  
(He he he.... street fights were always my specialty. Screw the alternate dimension crap, here I come!)  
  
Another rift appeared in front of them, and a dark shape started to exit it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
**Dark Master Chamber**  
-  
The colder millionaire of the group opened his eyes to view a dark, elegantly designed room. Grey marble made up the walls, cieling, and floor, while old, dark statues of armor littered the side. A black-draped four-poster bed, both longer and wider than his favorite duel monster, was at the leftmost corner of the room, the pale light from grey, stained glass windows shining across the sheets. The wall opposite boasted a large organ, as well as five large portraits, one recognizable as the departed Piedmon. For a second, Seto wondered why the picture of a black, many-sided, 3D shape was centered, and most magnificantly bordered, before a sultry voice echoed into the room.  
  
"Welcome to the living quarters of my Lord Kimon, Seto Kaiba." A black-clothed, humanoid Digimon said as she walked toward them. She wore gloves to cover her frighteningly pointy fingers, and had red nails that cut through said gloves. Two black, tattered wings were at her side, and a strange, ghost-like shape of cloth with red eyes came from her side. She wore a tight, corset-like garment, although it was armor-plated, and familier black, weathered boots. Her long legs and white face were whiter than even Myotismon's, and a black, spherical helmet covered her head, letting only red, slit-like eyes shine through.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
???: I am LADYDEVIMON, a VIRUS, EVIL Digimon. My Darkness Wave attack doesn't need a corny line to announce it's power!  
  
"You were brought here mostly because of your partner. Although I must add that you'd have been great, had you lived in the Eastern Quadrant, Kaiba. Maybe then your partner wouldn't be in such a sad shape today." She said, holding her nails near her face in a haughty manner." Of course, that'd mean calling you Emperor, and I'm afraid you're not the leading type. Or did you know that already?"  
  
His eyes narrowed until they were similar to hers in width. "I don't need to lead a bunch of idiots around to be greater than anyone else. And I'll prove it to you. Demidevimon?"  
  
The CEO sweatdropped at the winged bowling ball, who seemed incapable of speech. A long bit of drool was coming from his mouth.  
  
"_groan,_ VAMPIRE LORD!"  
  
D-Navi: Redemption Activate!  
  
"Demidevimon, Digivolve to.... DEVIMON, Digivolve to....MYOTISMON!"  
  
The digital equivalent to the card folded his arms, drawing his cape around him. "You may be enchanting, but beauty, or a substitute for it, is only skin deep. Therefore, permit me the honor of revealing your true self, the HARD way; Grisly Wing!"  
  
"Nightmare Wave!"  
  
Further sweatdrops, this time on both sides, commenced as both waves of digital bats collided...and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"...... This...could take a while." Kaiba theorized." Unless, I use a sneakier method." He held his D-Navi near his mouth and whispered," Ring of Destruction, Ring of Defense, Negate Attack, facedown."  
  
He gasped at a loud, ringing sound, and looked up to see Ladydevimon's now spike-like hand pushing against Myotismon's pointy, grey-gloved fingers.  
  
"You're strong... no doubts to that.." Myotismon said, stepping backwards slightly; she was actually pushing him back." But you waste your strength fighting for someone incapable of caring. That is why you will lose."  
  
"Oh, really?" the demoness asked in a childish tone. Myotismon's normally expressionless eyes widened at the piece of cloth, which grinned menacingly at him. "Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Activate! Negate Attack!  
  
Ladydevimon, pushed back by the recoil of her attack, blanched even further as her bats vanished into rippling air.  
  
"Rings of Destruction and Defense!"  
  
She yelled as the multi-bombed device was suddenly around her neck, and a spiralling ring appeared in front of her.  
  
For a second, the room was silent. Then, Kaiba's smirk grew deeper. "Bye."  
  
The vampire blocked his eyes at the explosion, less used to the bright light as his duelist partner was. Any shrapnel that might have struck him was dissolved in the Ring of Defense's vacuum.  
  
As his dim eyes opened to the equally lit room, he frowned." No data. She's still alive."  
  
"But she still lost. That means we go on." Kaiba declared, almost as if he expected someone to agree. As luck would have it, someone did, judging from the large door that appeared and opened along an empty wall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
**Deep Walkway**  
-  
Joey panted, stooping to his knees to rest. Flamedramon responded by doing the same. Around them was nothing more than a long, unending pathway, made of gray stone and lit by perpetually continuing candles. "Any idea how long this thing could be?"  
  
"None." Flamedramon said, extending a claw." You're more than welcome to ride on my back, you know. I can take the extra weight."  
  
Joey gave his trademarked grin. "Nah, it's fine, really! You should try walking through miles of sand wearing red armor and a blue bedspread."  
  
"I DO wear red armor, and I AM blue."  
  
"Point taken. Now, let's-"  
  
Any further carefree discussion was ended as every candle near them went out briefly, and re-lit, shedding light on an intimidating sight.  
  
Though Drake would have mixed feelings, Joey was definatly not happy to see a large, light-green scaled dragon in front of him. It had two pairs of legs below it's long, snake-like body, and two long, clawed arms. It's horns were actually large antlers, and it wore a purple kimono that was far to small for it's size, reaching only a few feet under it's arms. It had white hair between the antlers, and a white beard parted from near it's nostrils, giving it a sage-like appearence. All in all, it stood over three times Flamedramon's height.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
???: I am MAJIRAMON, the Dragon Deva! My Flaming Arrowheads and Fire Wall attacks will make your training seem like wasted time.  
  
Flamedramon sneered, and went into a fighting pose. "Wasted time? I believe you've made a very big mistake, gramps!"  
  
Joey pulled himself together, and joined in his partner's confidence." Yeah! We'll see whose da' better dragonoid after you're charbroiled!"  
  
"Pah, arrogant whelps." Majiramon's voice had a loud, echoing nature. "It almost makes me feel sad to destroy you, seeing as you've come so far in life."  
  
Puzzled, the fate-tempting duelist lowered his arms, blinking." What?"  
  
Majiramon's long neck bent down, so that he was at eye level with the two." I am one of the oldest living Digimon currently in this world. Reading minds is nothing to me."  
  
THIS brought back feelings of doubt. Majiramon grinned at his opponants shocked faces." You're wise, to feel ready to retreat. That shows that you have the strength to overcome your pride. If you use that strength now, I will send you back to the city, and you may live to be seen by your sister."  
  
Any of those doubts vanished again, replaced by mixed anger and sadness." As if I'm gonna back down after letting you know THAT! You're gonna pay, scaly!"  
  
"Why do you feel so suicidal?" Majiramon demanded, anger also entering his voice. His head reared back again, and he pounded one foot, shaking the pathway for miles. "Your dreams are meaningless if you are dead, so why do you still wish to fight?"  
  
Joey spat a collected amount of drool into the abyss." After so long, and after so much braggin, I'da thought you'd know, reading my mind n' all. It's my heart; Go on and feel annoyed by any memories of Yuge's Heart of the Card speeches, but they hold true in more than just Duel Monsters. As long as my heart, my will, and friends are with me, there's nothin' I can't do And what I WANT to do, is help my friends kick butt, and save alotta Digimon younger than you, gramps!"  
  
His D-Navi erupted in red light, and he grinned as the knowledge he needed entered his mind. "Get ready, scaly, cuz here we come!"  
  
Majiramon smiled again, this time appraisingly. "Admirable. You value your heart? Then I shall test it with my flame!"  
  
"Lightning Blade!" Joey yelled, and the red light suddenly turned blue.  
  
D-Navi: Determination activate!  
  
"Flamedramon, Digivolve to..."  
  
The armor suddenly regained it's original black color, and Flamedramon fell forward, his arms and legs suddenly more muscular. The spike on his head grew longer, and bent once, giving it a lightning bolt appearance. Several more spikes erupted from his armor, which grew longer, leaving a what looked like a rideable area between them. Blue electricity started to crackle around him.  
  
"RAIDRAMON!"  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
Raidramon: I am RAIDRAMON, the former Storm of Friendship! My Lightning Blast and Blue Thunder attacks will burn faster than my old Fire Rocket did!  
  
Joey gaped, then, pushing his now static-impaired hair down, he grinned. "Wait'll Kaiba sees who's got a lightning-totin' dragon now!"  
  
Raidramon grinned as well, his now more dragonic mouth revealing sharper fangs. "Save the gloats for later. Get on, and let's give this geezer a shock he won't forget!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
**Crimson Study**  
-  
Shayla blinked; yet another thing she was unused to was the sudden pain caused by an abrupt change in brightness. The dim, reddish streets had been replaced by a library. The walls, cieling, shelves, tables, books, EVERYTHING was the same shade of bright, harsh red. Chinchillamon glanced around, curious as usual. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know..." Shayla said, feeling as confused as her partner. "A few seconds ago, we were right behind Yami, when-"  
  
"A blowhard's simple plan was put into action."  
  
She gasped, and swiftly turned. Declining down a pure red staircase, almost dissapearing into the color of the room with it's full-length red robes, was a decidedly feminine Digimon, given the shape the robes fell into, which covered all but her head and hands. For the most part, she looked like nothing more than a human, possibly the same age as her and roughly the same height. However, her deep orange eyes were obviously unnatural. Aside from that, she had long, shiny, almost golden-blonde hair, which had an almost familier shape to Shayla. Her skin was softly tanned, and a strangely peaceful smile was on her face.  
  
"I am Alluremon, the weakest of Triera's defenses, and your opponant before the final brawl. "She said, now at Shayla's level and slowly walking toward a small table near them both. "I was given the task of preventing your entry to the lower levels, but I have to admit, in a battle against your partner I'd be decimated."  
  
She sighed as she sat down, and motioned for Shayla to do so. Warily, the brown-haired girl sat on the opposite end, while Chinchillamon tilted her head naively at the strange scene.  
  
"Then again, that would be different, had the two of you been male." She suddenly said, a bitter, annoyed face replacing her serene one. "My own honor would force me to lower your guard, then finish you, at it's own degradation, I migh add. Fortunatly, there's a much better way to do this, and it was for that reason you were chosen to face me."  
  
"I'm listening." Shayla said carefully. "What do you want?"  
  
Alluremon grinned, this time taking on a cocky grin, not unlike what many of the others would have done. "It's something right up your alley: A battle of wits. You're the most skeptical and strategic mind in your group, and you also have a way for figuring things out. A riddle, nothing more. I know, it's a bit Tolkien-esque, but it works well for both of us."  
  
"Okay... what happens if get it wrong? "She asked, vaguely wondering why she bothered to.  
  
Alluremon sighed, her eyes closeing in a careless way. "This room collapses immediately. I escape through my own non-damaging attack, and both of you are buried in digital literature."  
  
"Poetic.." the tactical duelist groaned. "And if I win?"  
  
Alluremon's eyes stayed shut, but her face went into a chibi-ish form, smiling naively, almost like Chinchillamon. "I let you go on, hopefully meeting up with the others, and kick Kimon's tail to Server and back."  
  
Mentally deciding that this was the strangest villian she'd ever seen, Shayla nodded, starting to focus her mind immediately.   
  
Alluremon glanced down, still not opening her eyes, her mouth becoming neutral in shape.  
  
"I am nothing more than what I am.  
  
People know me, think of me, use me, make me, and react to me each day.  
  
I am a cause of annoyance, and seem to aggravate younger people just be being asked about.  
  
I wonder why I was ever given thought to, when I am so simple, you know me without thinking.  
  
Simple in being, Complex in understanding, what am I?"  
  
Shayla also closed her eyes, moved her head down, and sank into a thoughtful consciousness. Chinchillamon glanced briefly at both girls, then, yawning, followed them, though drifting into sleep instead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
**Shadowy Ballroom**  
-  
All around them was a beautiful chamber, soft blue marble on every inch of the floor, elegant tables and flowers at every side, and soft light barely illuminating the entire place. Roan took these in suspisciously, knowing something dangerous was about to happen.  
  
"I expected to be brought to some arena that fit our style." Kotemon said, his bone brandished, held firm and ready to strike. "Something devious must be planned, for the enemy to go to such a different extreme."  
  
"Exactly." The bushy-haired youth nodded, slowly, reluctantly, removing the Millenium Dagger from it's hidden sheath. The blade seemed to elongate into a full sword as it left it's long-time confined quarters, and Roan swiftly moved it into the same position Kotemon had his weapon in. "I'll help with the cards, and I might even be able to aid you, to... if we're fighting someone with a heart."  
  
Kotemon didn't let his confusion show, but felt for a moment as though his partner was talking in a secretive manner. True, he knew little about Roan's past, but shook his head, not wanting to pry, at least not at this time.  
  
For several seconds, there was complete quiet. Then, soft, echoing footsteps sounded from the expansive walls. Both warriors turned to the steps, to see someone walking toward them.  
  
Roan's eyes widened; his hands fell limp, and the Dagger, shrinking as it fell, released a loud clang throughout the room. "No...."  
  
The person slowly walking toward them was a girl, more than a head shorter than Roan. She had an innocent look to her, from her old jeans and jacket to her still young face. Her eyes were a soft blue, and short, pale pink hair came down to just below her ears. Her skin was also pale, and had a definate, soft complexion.  
  
"Roan..." She said, her voice sad and elegant. "Finally....I can say to you...."  
  
The boy mentioned fell to his knees, his dark eyes shining. He let out a sharp, strained breath, which turned to fog in the suddenly freezing air. "Se....se......se-"  
  
"...that I do not blame you....that I bear no hate...for what your forced actions did....."  
  
His suddenly pulled his head down, his hands scrunching his hair as images returned...the things he dreamt of every night....his nightmares. "Se....Seri....." He finally said, tears forming under his fiercly shut eyes.  
  
Kotemon glanced at his grief-stricken partner, to the still walking girl, whose face refused to change, not even blinking. He stood in front of Roan defensively as she walked into one of the dim streaks of light...and gave no shadow to her side.  
  
"Hot Head Strike!" The reptile yelled, swinging his suddenly burning bone directly through the girl. She vanished, her body turning to a white vapor. Roan's eyes opened, he looked up to see the now empty place where the girl had been, then blinked in pain.  
  
His tears were solid ice. The very air around him was suddenly frigid. He scraped the icicles away, and turned, angrily, to a new figure behind them, who was chuckling darkly.  
  
The being was like Myotismon, if Myotismon had been entirely white, his cape and mask being blue.  
  
D-Navi Analyzer Bio.  
  
???: I am ICEMYOTISMON. My Bat Blizzard attack will leave you shuddering in fear and in cold.  
  
The ice creature grinned cruelly. "I see you've already experienced my other ability; to create images out of cold vapor. I suppose you're going through some very painful memories right now, Mr. Slade, but it makes my job easier, so I won't complain."  
  
The vampire slowly folded his arms, and more of the condensed air started to swirl around him. Kotemon's eyes were narrowed to the extreme, his stick shaking with anger.  
  
"How dare you use such dishonorable methods? To use your opponant's own memories against them, to tap into their own shame? I swear by the remaining branches of Human Digimon, you will not avoid death for this!"  
  
The evil one lowered his arms again, sneering confidantly." If its any consolation, it wasn't MY idea, or even Kimon's! I got my orders straight from the top, and our leader got the idea from one of his new friends."  
  
"Kotemon's right." Roan suddenly said, surprising both Digimon. He was glaring at Icemyotismon with a fury that could have melted the tears still clinging to his skin." Regardless of its origins, such strategies can't be allowed to continue. Its not the first instance of such a thing, I'm sure, but YOU won't use it again!"  
  
Silvery light poured out of Roan's D-navi, and he smiled, weakly but determined, as he called out, "Sword Hunter!"  
  
D-Navi: Honor activate!  
  
"Kotemon, Digivolve to.....DINOHUMON, Digivolve to...."  
  
The green, reptilian skin turned into a pinkish-red, with a white coloring appearing through the Digimon's center. The blades seemed to meld into his hands as they re-formed into scythe-like shapes, and whiskers sprouted from the sides of his mouth. The feathers and headband shifted into a long, blue plume of hair, and the clawed feet rounded, becoming more mammalian. Overall, the appearance was that of an over-sized catfish.  
  
"KYUKIMON!"  
  
???: My name is KYUKIMON, but don't be deterred by my strange new appearance. My wind attacks are vicious, and I can shred much tougher things than ice with my new weapon-like claws and immense speed!  
  
The newly evolved warrior's eyes returned to their narrow position, though now a brilliant blue with pupils instead of glowing yellow circles.  
  
"Icemyotismon, you have lived your last, cold-hearted day." Kyukimon decreed; his voice now had a...noble sort of quality to it." Prepare to die."  
  
"Hmph. I don't need to listin to an over-evolved fish like you." The ice demon smirked." Bat Blizzard!"  
  
He threw out his arms, and, like Myotismon's attack, thousands of digital bats flew out. Unlike the Grisly Wing, however, the bats were pointed, made of pure ice.  
  
Kyukimon's arms quickly rose apove him, scythe-end facing away from his body. Then.."  
  
"Blade Twister!" He cried as his body suddenly started spinning at a ridiculus speed, giving him the appearance of a large pink top.   
  
Icemyotismon smirked again as the Twister enveloped him and his bats. "Nice, but it'll take more than a little wind to stop-"  
  
He suddenly flinched, and looked down at his own bats, piercing his stomach, blown back by the cyclone. He smirk dissolved into a grimace, before the rest of him just dissolved.  
  
Roan sighed in relief as his tears melted, and gingerly rubbed the skin around eyes. "Thanks, Kyukimon. And congratulations.."  
  
"It is not I who deserve congratulations, though my family will no doubt dispense them apon seeing my training's result." The now deep voiced Digimon replied." Even after reliving a point of tremendous pain in your past, you had the strength to merely reprimend that villian for his actions. Lesser men would still be shaking, or else they would explode with anger at their manipulation. You remained calm, and acted with the Honor your crest shows."  
  
Roan's eyes were still wet, memories still fresh, but he nodded, and the two of them exited the false peace of the chamber.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
**Crimson Study  
**-  
"Truth." Shayla said suddenly, her eyes opening. She winced them shut again, though, again experiencing the sudden brightness of the room. Chinchillamon woke up, yawning as she rubbed her eyes with her furry paw.  
  
The normally blind girl tensed as Alluremon slowly opened her eyes, an almost somber expression on her face. However, she let her breath out in great relief as the Digimon gave another chibi-ish grin." Close enough."  
  
"So we can go now?" Chinchillamon asked sleepily. Shayla smiled at her innocent friend." Looks that way."  
  
"You mean looks THAT way." The red-cloaked one said, pointing to a bookcase against the wall, which then slid away, revealing a dark passage." Happy hunting."  
  
Shayla nodded, and, her partner slowly picking up energy, walked into the secret passageway and dissapeared from sight. The tanned womon sighed." Aren't you supposed to be fighting the girl I'm anti-portraying?"  
  
"I'm allergic to cats. And I'm glad the chinchilla left; My nose was starting to twitch at her, too." A tall, demonic Digimon said, stepping out from a taller bookcase.  
  
"What nose?" Alluremon asked mockingly. Her orange-boned companion glared back at her.  
  
"And what about that riddle?" Skullsatamon countered." What was the answer? And why'd you let her pass if it was only 'close'?"  
  
"1. Onomatopoeia. " she answered casually." 2. Truth DOES fulfill most, if not all of the aspects of the riddle. Besides, I don't wanna pick up all of these books if they fall down."  
  
"Kimon's gonna kill ya' if they fail, you know." The Ultimate said, his eyes sockets moving as if his eyes had just rolled.   
  
"As if he could. I am his boss's 'sister', afterall." She said, returing his annoyed glance. "Speaking of which, what does he say to do now? You wouldn't bother meeting me here if you just decided to leave your post."  
  
"He wants us to go ahead an open a gateway for the kids to go home when they finish beating our scaly leader. Something about getting them back with some free time."  
  
Alluremon dropped her childish look, and her face suddenly looked honestly puzzled." He wants to send them home, safe and sound?"  
  
"I know, it's dumb. Then again, he IS our boss. And your brother. Or I should I put that last word in quotes?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's go."  
-  
**Deep Walkway**  
-  
Majiramon's claws slammed on the ground as he roared out "Fire Wall!"  
  
A large pillar of flame burst forth from his mouth, and elongated into a literal wall, slowly moving toward the two. However, it was obviously smaller than the last, due to the energy he had used to fight the two of for this long.  
  
"Even I'm getting tired of this fight, and I'm the pasenger here.." Joey griped. "Think we can take him down now, Raidramon?"  
  
"You bet." The lightning dragon replied. He leaped into the air, OVER the moving wall, and cried," Lightning Blast!"  
  
A large surge of electricity went from his spikes, and surrounded the older dragon, whose roar filled the endless path, echoing into the nothingness below.  
  
"ENOUGH!" He roared, and suddenly collapsed, his claws barely keeping his head from smashing into the stone. Joey and Raidramon blinked, and landed gracefully, Joey carefully exiting his spiky seat.  
  
"You were splendid, young fighter, you and your Digimon." The Deva said, his sharp teeth shaping into an attempted grin." You have reason to feel as glad as you do. Yet I still can't help but wonder how your newly-evolved ally took be down, with all the experience I have..."  
  
"Don't think on it too much." Joey said, aslo grinning in his usal, cocky way." It could'a just been luck. Not to belittle Raidramon's strength, " he added, noticing the mock-anger in his friend's eyes," but that's how I win most'a my battles."  
  
"So I've read." Majoramon joked, his eyes once again serious." But your earlier words were true, as well. Your heart holds great strength, both from those you care about, and from you will to protect them. I would like to meet this 'Yami Yugi' you thought of when you said that."  
  
Joey frowned, and Majiramon nodded." Yes, I too, wonder what HE is now facing, when you were given ME to deal with..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
**Triera City, Abandoned Street**  
-  
The Digimon stood high, more than a head higher than both Yami and Renamon. He wore black jeans, which held a small, sheathed sword tho them. His body was greatly muscular, and had greyish skin...or was it fur? The latter may have been more correct, for his face was that of a lion's, mane and all. His eyes were dark, pupiless slits.  
  
???: Name's BLACKLEOMON. I'm the king of this metal jungle, and my Black Beast Fist can turn your little safari into a nightmare!  
  
"Now that that's all settled, I'm taking you down." The beastman said, large teeth grinning wickedly. He thrust his right arm back, his hand forming a fist, and black light started to gather around it.  
  
Renamon's eyes didn't take their normal stoic slant, but rather a strangely annoyed shape. "He's powering up to finish us in one hit. How original."  
  
"Regardless, we have to do the same if we plan to win this!" Yami said quickly." If our own strength cannot defeat his, we lose. We must counter him with his own tactic."  
  
Almost casually, Yami's crest shone a greyish light and his trademark smirk slid into place." Mystical Ref Panel!"  
  
"Renamon, Digivolve to... KYUBIMON, Digivolve to...."  
  
The mirror-like panel appeared in front of Kyubimon, blocking her from view, and mystical symbol flew behind it, eventually causing the mirror's back to erupt in light. The mirror span, showing noone behind it, but once the front returned to view, it shone briefly, before the new figure emerged from it. Though the fox-like face remained, she now stood up straight, and wore long, purple and white robes. A black, ancient cap with appeared on her head, as did the Yin-Yang symbol on the front of her robes. She spun once, revealing what looked to be the tip of a brush from her right sleeve, before yelling out," TAOMON!"  
  
Taomon: The mirror reflected light back into the darkness; I am the result. My Thousand Spells will ward off all demons, and my Talisman of Light shall purify the taint from your being.  
  
"I sense within you a pure heart, Blackleomon." Taomon said. Yami's smirk broadened in humor; like his own transformation, Taomon's voice was now deeper." And for your sake, if not our own, I will cleanse you of whatever darkness binds you."  
  
Blackleomon didn't respond, though his form seemed to darken even as she spoke. The now single-tailed creature suddenly produced a sutra from inside her robe, and stuck it in the air. She swiftly moved one flat palm in front of her face vertically, and began chanting something in a language Yami couldn't recognize.  
  
The darker animal suddenly released an ear-splitting roar." BLACK BEAST FIST!"  
  
Yami flinched briefly at the sight of the technique; a lion's head, made of black fire, at least the size of the building just to the side, rushed toward them. Taomon only tightened her form, and abruptedly ended her chant. The attack struck the sutra, mere inches in front of her face, and...  
  
Vanished? Yami blinked; Blackleomon stood by his knees, panting thickly with his mane full of sweat. Taomon, though her eyes were closed, didn't show the least sign of being tired. Then, the brush glimpsed before suddenly shot out, writing a symbol in the air before Taomon raised it higher.  
  
"Now, be purified by my Talisman of Light!" She swung, and the symbol rocketed toward the beast, who didn't fare nearly as well at blocking his opponant's attack. As the symbol moved through him, the darkness dissapeared, replaced by orange and yellow fur. He burst into data, and the air was filled with a single phrase.  
  
"Thank you..." Leomon's voice echoed. Yami nodded at the rising data, and started forward.  
  
"We have to find the others. Can you sense any of them, Taomon?"  
  
"Their energies are faint, so I cannot tell who is who..." she answered, unmoving," but all except one are moving toward a dark aura. Speaking of which, there are two; one digital dark aura, and one that feels...human."  
  
"You're sure it's not me?" The Pharoah asked hopingly. At the nod from his partner, he grimaced.  
  
"From what I can tell, the human dark aura is right next to the only person not heading toward the digital one. Not only that, but the one not moving is human as well." She suddenly pulled another sutra out." We must hurry to the digital aura immediately; if we defeat Kimon, we can concentrate on fighting the human one, which may require YOUR skills."  
  
Yami could barely open his mouth before a large blue sphere of energy surrounded them both, and suddenly moved them forward at a high speed. He quickly recovered his collectiveness, but unknown, his parter was having less luck at it, though she showed no emotion as she directed the ball.  
  
{I do not understand.... perhaps it was the fact that he was darkness and I light, perhaps because I have a partner and he didn't, but, he being a Virus and I being a Data, I shouldn't have been able to destroy Blackleomon in one hit. I sense something deeper behind this, something untimely...}  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drake's eyes opened, but he saw nothing... and the signs came to him. Around him was complete darkness, a pulse from his Gauntlet hand suddenly rushed forward, and the Psuedo-Millenium Item's familier feeling crept onto his hand. But the tell-tale sign that he was where he though he was...was...  
  
{Where the _hell_ have you been?}  
  
Lance was back. Lance, the world's least serious Yami. Lance, the one who tried every day to make Drake as much of a dirty-minded guy as he was. Lance....  
  
{The guy who's gonna kick your mental ass if you don't stop describing me!} he shouted, causing Drake to wince inwardly. {First of all, your mind goes M.I.A. for several days, and THEN you get yourself thrown into the Shadow Realm? _Where have you been_? And what happened to your eyes?}  
  
A short instant of concentration, and Drake was staring into his slightly taller, slightly more muscular, and black-striped, spikier haired Yami's still-red eyes." You've got access to my mind now, so why don't YOU figure it out?"  
  
For a few seconds, both just glared at each other. Then, Lance suddenly had a look of surprise in his eyes." You're in a video game?"  
  
Drake fought the erge to facefault." Close. I'll fill in the gaps later, but right now I have to get back to where I was. Any idea how I got here, anyway?"  
  
Lance grinned in his usual sarcastic way." Its walking toward you right now, and it starts with a 'B' and ends with an 'A'. And it's not a common Japanese expletive for 'idiot'."  
  
Drake's glare deepened." Right, that'd be your department. Any chance we could fuse this time without using that copyright debateable 'Dra-gi-oh' cry?"  
  
To answer this, Drake found himself glaring at a less visible darkness, although his body now took the form of his Yami instead." Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." A familier, oddly accented voice said, and Drake caught the image of a blue and white-striped shirt, a golden ring with several sharp cylinders, and white hair shaped like the interior of a rolled-up iron maiden.  
  
"Yami Bakura....Ryou..." He said, his now blood-red eyes narrowed in suspicion and disbelief." I thought I defeated you back at the Colloseum!"  
  
"The Darkness can never be defeated, little dragon, especially in its own world." The ancient thief said, his smirk just as creepy as it was the last time Drake had seen it." Something I'm going to back up, here and now!"  
  
From the unseen ground between them, and ancient, rectangular table emerged, it's design easily matching the standard Duel Mat sold with Starter Decks." A final duel between the two of us, this time with that idiot Kaiba's new rules."  
  
Still stunned at the reappearence of the white-haired enemy before him, Drake didn't question how his deck appeared from his D-Navi. Shaking his head, he once again glared at his opponant." Why should I? Your shouldn't even be here, let alone be able to remove me from the Digital World.."  
  
"Why should YOU deny me a duel?" Ryou countered." Helios is dead, so he can't ask for such, but I'm still around, and the energy from MY Millenium Item is what enabled your joke of a dark side to speak with you, or even to let you free your friends from the Shadow Realm the first time!"  
  
{He IS right...sadly..} Lance admitted silently. Drake snarled," Fine. I can total you easily, and get back to more important things."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself." The thief remarked as his foe sat down across from him." This a Shadow Duel, and a very unique one at that. Though you won't see what happens, I can ASSURE you, win or lose, _you'll _fail..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On a vast, grassless plain of stone, the red-scaled dragon Digimon appeared. He opened his eyes, his stronger claws leaving their protective stance." I'm Odjmon...I've Digivolved..."  
  
"Precisely..." a familier voice said, and Odjnmon glared at the figure ahead, before gasping.  
  
Slightly taller than himself, the Digimon had lost his black robes in exchange for similarly-colored armor, and a long, grey, dragon headed-staff was in his right claw. The black scales, long, strong wings, and the superior smirk, however, remained.  
  
'Greetings... Odjnmon." He spoke, his mocking voice also the same." Your name, minus 'mon' means 'one, or first' in Russian, did you know? Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Chetyremon, the Second. And you know the old school-rhyme: 'First is worst, second is best'... allow me to _prove_ that."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R/N: Change of plans; this is the second-to-last chapter. Hold tight, guys, the conclusion's coming soon!  
  
"_Could it be that I am afraid? Or do I simply know not my own limits? Perhaps, I presume_...." Sesshomaru, from _Inuyasha_.


	24. Katahashi

"_I want to restore this world. But... it's not something I can do on my own_." -Balmung, from _.hackOUTBREAK_.  
  
"_Even should my body perish...even if my humanity fades...I will know peace. As long as I can see the sky_..." -Ryu 1/8192, from _Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter_.  
  
"_I know you're stronger than me, but this isn't just MY power here_!" -Goku, from _Dragonball Z_.  
  
"_Courage can always be found, even in the darkest times; as long as it remembers to turn on the light_." -Albus Perciful Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. (movie._)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll go first." Ryou said briskly, drawing a card. **(LP:4000)  
**  
"My first monster will be the Headless Knight, in defense mode!" **(1400/1700)  
**  
True to it's name, the Headless Knight was suit of white armor, the head unarguably missing, with a long yellow cape attached to the back. In this case, the Knight was on it's knees, it's shield out in front.  
  
Drake frowned as the miniature monster appeared, and Bakura played another card facedown. {This won't be like the duels back home, or even those in the colloseum. I'd better be ready for whatever happens.}  
  
"I'll play two card facedown, and summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" **(1500/1000)  
**  
The Solar Flare Dragon was one of Drake's newer cards, and not really a dragon, species-wise, but that didn't stop him from admiring it's long, red-scaled form, complete with a mane of fire along it's snakelike body. "I end my turn, and his special ability activates; you lose 500 points every time one of my turn ends."  
  
The white-haired one simply smirked at the burning sensation he felt briefly." A smart strategy, though it may prove to be your undoing in THIS duel." **(LP:3500)**  
  
Before Drake could respond, he drew again." My monster will take a large portion of your life points, as well as destroy your burning snake! Behold the Dark Ruler, Ha Des!"  
  
The Headless Knight vanished, replaced by a stronger monster, wearing many-colored, noble-like robes. Its appearance truly could be described as a King of Fiends." Flare of the Higher Darkness!"  
  
A green skinned hand stretched forward, shooting a spiralling pillar of black flame toward the already burning creature. Drake smirked, flipping a trap. "Draining Shield!"  
  
A round, golden shield appeared in front of the Dragon, but it didn't seem to ward off the attack; it absorbed it. As the darker Flare finished, the shield dissolved into light, and seemed to dissapear into Drake himself.  
  
"The Draining Shield trap card negates an opponant's attack, and send the power directly to my life points!"** (LP:6450)  
**  
The Yami frowned, his appearance no longer casual." You wouldn't be so proud of your actions if you knew what was happening because of it...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Portalway  
**  
The blue sphere/shield dissapated as the two spirits inside reached a dead end. Yami glanced to both sides, taking in the odd scenery: To their left, a slit in the air was visible behind a black barrier of energy, though that barrier shrank slightly as they appeared. To the right a red energy barrier protected another portal, but this one grew in size after several seconds.  
  
"The energies these things give off is the same as the Shadow Realm's power.." the duelist murmered." But what could be within these portals that requires guarding like this? And how could this energy even exist in the Digital World?"  
  
Taomon said nothing, but produced two more talismans, and flung one at each barrier. Electricity sparkled briefly as each connected, but both papers soon dissolved into ash." No effect. This darkness is somehow immune to my light techniques."  
  
"Yami!" A familier voice called, and the mentioned one smiled, relieved to see Lara and Gatomon appearing from an alleyway." What happened? One minute we were all next to each other-"  
  
"-and the next we all end up in different areas, am I right?" Seto asked rhetorically as he and Myotismon suddenly swooped down.  
  
"I'd think so," Joey said as he appeared, riding a creature that Seto viewed suspisciously," oh, yeah; say high to Raidramon, Flamedramon's LIGHTNING using evolution!"  
  
For a few seconds, there was silence as Seto glared at him. Then," the Blue Eyes White Dragon uses white-hot fire as its weapon. The phrase 'White Lightning' is merely for embellishment. However, if your aim was to humor me by fusing a dragon and a porcupine, congrats; you finally did something right."  
  
"'Took him a few seconds to think that one up, didn't it?" Gatomon asked blandly.  
  
Further arguments were cancelled by a large pinkish creature landing nearby, Roan grinning from its shoulder." Hey, guys! Introducing Kyukimon, living foe-dicer!"  
  
Shayla appeared from another alleyway, looking out of breath," most secret passageways are short, right? This world seems to go out of its way to be strange."  
  
"Hey, there were 665 empty cans along the passage, creepy, huh?" Chinchillamon said quickly, explaining how she had entertained herself along the way.  
  
Kyukimon moved next to Taomon as the others either got off their partners our filed in behind them." There is a battle behind both 'firewalls'. In one, two digital beings are fighting without disturbance. But the smaller barrier shields us from two beings, each with two minds, though one is in a state of unconciousness. Their fighting seems to lack movement, and their actions are spastic, as though they are relying on luck partially.  
  
"A duel." Yami, Seto, and Joey said simultaneously, stepping closer to the taller Digimon. Lara and Gatomon both grimaced." It must be Dracomon fighting Kimon in the digital one. And Drake must be dueling someone, but who?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Odjnmon leaped into the air, pulling a single sword from his large round sheath. Chetyremon grinned darkly, and held out his staff. "_Summon Koryu_!"  
  
A dragon burst from the staff, made entirely of out dark energy, it flapped its mighty wings, opening it's mouth to release an attack. Odjnmon raised his katana...  
  
And gripped the sheath with his other claw, spinning and throwing it into the creature." _Wyrm Fangs_!"  
  
The black (living) dragon didn't seem concerned as the blade sides replaced the hilts, and his summon was shredded, the sheath still moving towards him." _Eclipse Gale_."  
  
His wings burst open, and flapped once, sending a horizontal tornado of red wind toward the oncoming weapon. The wheel-like sword holder, and the blades within, tore to shreds, and the wind continued forward.  
  
"_Orion's Cut_!" Odjnmon cried, his gi flapping as he swung his sword, and a large shockwave burst forth. however, it made no effect on the red wind, or even Chetyremon as it sturck the tyrant. The white-cloaked warrior spun downwards, avoiding the gale, only to meet his black-armored rival face-to-face.  
  
His katana met the staff, and both shattered. His blue eyes widened in shock, but his rival wasted no time for reactions, instead grabbing Odjnmon by one red-scaled arm and piledriving him into the ground below.  
  
The lighter one yelled in pain, but slashed his claw at close range in retaliation. Chetyremon caught it, still grinning, and Odjnmon winced as he was thrown several feet through the ground.  
  
"I hadn't imagined our final battle to be so much anti-dramatic." He cracked in his superior voice, slowly stepping forward as the other struggled up, his gi ripped." But then again, my Ultimate form has so much power that it can't be helped. Especially considering what YOU are.."  
  
"You figured it out?" Odjnmon said, half mocking, though obviously shocked.  
  
Chetyremon smirked," although I could easily sue you for copying my idea, I admit it was smart to call yourself an Ultimate while still a Champion. Gives you the psychological advantage against an opponant, especially when you were just a Rookie moments before. The fact that you cancelled my first attack is commendable, even for your unnatural strength, but you're not fooling anyone."  
  
"Then how about I let you in on a little secret?" Odjnmon said, Dracomon's cockiness in every word." I'd already be standing on your severed ass if I hadn't grown up. I'm sure you'll notice that everyone else it just outside this little dimension of yours, '_Chet_.'"  
  
The black one casually glanced behind him." Ah, so you transferred your surplus power amongst the others, making them just as strong as you are now. Your Champion form, unangered, is now capable of taking on weak Ultimates, and possibly experienced ones with the right motivation. That explains how your friends are right out there, so close, yet unable to help you-"  
  
He shifted his head to ther side, completely avoiding the hero's slash, and spun around, merely slapping Odjmon back to the ground," -distract me."  
  
He turned back as Odjnmon launched himself again, and leapt forward, the claw with Invincible ready to meet his opponant's claw. This would all be over, in a matter of seconds...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, I flip my magic card, Mimicat!" Drake called out. A goofy, blue, cat-like creature appeared from his facedown card." I choose to have him copy my Solar Flare Dragon, and then summon my other Solar Flare Dragon to the field!"  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes widened as two more versions of the Dragon appeared, before all three suddenly seemed to merge together, their flames preventing any visibly seperated parts.  
  
"Whenever my Solar Flare Dragon is on the same field as another Pyro monster, it latches on to the monster's aura, and becomes invincible." Drake explained, grinning broadly." This also works with more than one Solar Flare Dragon, so together, they aren't attackable."  
  
{_Heh, that's what he thinks_.} Ryou thought, his hand moving toward his facedown card.{ _My trap card has already possessed one of his Flare Dragons. When he attacks, he'll have only one on the field, and be vulnerable_!}  
  
"And now, to end this duel!" Drake said, to Bakura's surprise playing a magic card." Delta Attack! It allows three monsters with the same name to attack directly, at the same time!"  
  
Ryou shouted as a huge flame struck him directly in the chest. A small spirit flew out of one snakey body, unable to control the movement of the magic card's effect. **(LP:0)  
**  
"Even our first duel was longer than this." The Dragon Duelist said spitefully as the monsters vanished." With all of your boasts, I'd have thought you'd actually last longer."  
  
{_I don't believe this, he didn't have ANY strategic thought in that move_!} the yami complained mentally. {_Had I been able to negate his magic cards, he would have been decimated, but he rushed forward, completely defenseless, like a novice! Then again, I expected him to be more strategic, and played thinking he would be more defensive..bah, this was all a waste of time_!}  
  
"Congratulations, Pegasus." he said, trying to look angrier than he was." I vow to leave this world, forever more. You can go and help your little friends now."  
  
"As long as you're serious, I won't stop you." Drake countered, still smirking.  
  
Ryou nodded, and his body began to vanish. However, he had to fight back a smirk. {_THIS world, I leave, forevermore. Perhaps he IS just a novice with powerful cards...to not notice the loophole..._}  
  
"By the way, you DO realize we're in the Shadow Realm, right?" Drake said suddenly." So no more Shadow Duels from you, even if you ARE going back to the real world!"  
  
Drake grinned at the slowly vanishing curses, then blinked as he was suddenly facing a wall, and covered his ears at several surprised shouts.  
  
"Drake!" Lara's familier tones shouted, and he flushed immediately at the hug he recieved."You vanished again, you idiot!"  
  
He didn't have time to feel surprised before her hug became a bone-crunching hold. "L-lara....please..._geh_..."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, while you two are killing each other, the others are gone." Gatomon said curtly, a catlike glance of annoyance on her face. Both duelists blushed (Drake moreso, from lack of air) as they noticed how everyone else had moved on.  
  
"We can settle this when we're back home, and don't make any embarassing remarks." Drake said, still red. Lara grined sheepishly, then leapt through the portal with her boyfriend and Digimon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing he notcied was that, instead of armor, a black gi covered his body. The next was the pain as the 'Invincible' claw burst into pieces under his rival's now-stronger grasp.  
  
"Well, well, well, nice to see you're back, KImon." The now-shirtless dragonoid said, continuing to apply pressure. Kimon ground his teeth together to keep from screaming.  
  
"Impossible, the only way I could be back is if my part-" he stopped short, feeling several things pierce his back. A Buddhist sutra, a small bat, and a yellow-gloved paw.  
  
"I stilled owed you, too.." Gatomon whispered dreadfully, and pulled out, leaping back to where here partner stood, along with everyone else.  
  
"He....lost.........." Kimon stuttered out, already seeming to choke." But...no.............so fast.......how........why-"  
  
"If there's one thing I hate about VILLIANS-" Odjnmon said, the last word grunted as he pulled his own claw out of Kimon's stomach," -it's their unstoppable desire to whine as they're dying. So, do us all a favor, and just SHUT UP!" He swung his claw like a karate chop, cutting the now-Champion Virus in two."  
  
He closed his eyes, his smirk changing into a sad smile as he heard the data dissolving. Then, he opened them again, surprised, as a small applause was coming from his friends' standing area.  
  
"Yes, yes, fine work!" A new voice said, causing them all to jump. From out of nowhere, Gennai appeared, a small smile on his face and his hands behind his back." Though I really expected it to last a lot longer, and I have to refund a lotta tickets, you finished off Kimon with little trouble."  
  
"So.....that's it?" Yugi asked, reverting back to his normal self." No post-final enemy fights, no surprise opponant revealing himself as the true mastermind, nothing?"  
  
"Surprisingly enough, yes. It has a very _Grandia II_-esque ring to it, doesn't it?" The sage asked, confusing them." Nevermind. In any event, I think it's time to get you guys back where you belong."  
  
The mood, which had changed so suddenly from that of a climactic battle to a still-forming victory rush, became silent, still.  
  
"What? Just like that? We have to go home immediately?" Shayla said, disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Gennai said grimly, no longer smiling." The darkness that possessed Chimon so long ago was actually an old 'aquaintance' of mine, one who also warped the Digital World's timeline. Time has started flowing normally now, with both worlds going at the same rate. For example, Drake, you'll notice your eyes are back to normal."  
  
Drake glanced at Lara, who, relieved, nodded as she viewed their red color again.  
  
"But what about us?" Flamedramon asked, he and the others now back to their natural stages." Can we go with them?"  
  
Gennai shook his head." I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's not that simply. Maybe it's because of the Millenium Items, but this variation of the real world is very volatile to digital life. I'm afraid it would be like sending you out of a spaceship without a suit to send any of you to the real world with your partners."  
  
Not even Kaiba seemed to have something to say to this. In fact, he joined with the others as they glanced at their respective partners.  
  
"So, I guess this is 'so long'."  
  
"Yeah...." Demidevimon said," I guess so...."  
  
"But I really wanted to go with you guys!" Chinchillamon said tearfully.  
  
"I know you did....I wanted you to come, too." Shayla said weakly, realizing that her Digimon may be the last thing she ever saw naturally.  
  
"It was an unforgettable adventure, however soon it ended." Kotemon said to his kneeling partner, bowing, tears forming around circular eyes." I hope we meet again one day."  
  
"Kotemon....me too." Roan agreed, nodding with effort.  
  
"This won't be the end, I'm sure it won't!" Flamedramon said forcefully, eyes shining." I'm positive that we'll see you guys again, and I can't wait for that day to come!"  
  
"Yeah....yeah!" Joey said, grinning again." And when it does come, we'll throw a wrap party the size of rich-boy's ego! Maybe I'll bring Serenity, if it's safer!"  
  
"I know I'll be there." Lara said, her voice slightly edgy as she glared at her D-Navi." I've still got a Crest to unlock. And I _definately_ wanna see this world without having to fight in it!"  
  
"I'll throw in a tour, free-of-charge!" Gatomon giggled." I'll even get some special visors to fit Yami's head!"  
  
"I'm sure glad I met you, Renamon." Yugi said, wiping his eyes and smiling broadly." You've taught me a lot, and I hope we meet in the future!"  
  
"And I'll never forget you. _Either_ of you." The kitsune said, her face in its normal stoic position but here eyes full of emotion." If we truly represent Balance more than anything, we'll see have to be in the same world mroe than once."  
  
Drake and Dracomon looked at each other, both with small, proud grins. The former leaned slightly, hand outstretched, and felt the scales on the claw of his partner." I couldn't have known a more arrogant guy I liked."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in." Dracomon countered mockingly. Then, with remorseful eyes, he added," I'm sorry about all the crap I said. _And_ the Wannabe crack. And-"  
  
"It's okay." Drake inturrupted, to his partner's indignation.  
  
"Hey! Here I am trying to make up for being such a jackass, and you won't even let me talk!" He shouted. Drake growled." Excuse me, I forgot you're too stuck up to shut up once in a while!" "Look who's talking!" "I take it back!" "SAME HERE!"  
  
Gennai sighed, and finally lifted the remote he had behind his back." _Sayanora_, Digidestined. I'll try and fit in a day for you to visit after this tournament Seto keeps complaining about."  
  
As energy the color of their crests started circling, Seto stiffened, and glared at the others." By the way, this doesn't change anything. I'm STILL going to destroy you all in the tournament."  
  
"And we'll do our best to overlook that fact at Christmas, Kaiba." Joey said sourly. With that, and several blasts of light, they were gone.  
  
Dracomon looked up as the plains turned back into a deserted city, his angry look shifting back to a content glance into the skies. "And thanks, Drake... I'll miss ya."  
  
"Really, now?" Gatomon purred from behind him, causing him to have a large sweatdrop."That's so sweet, Draco, I didn't know you could care about those you hate."  
  
"Er, well, just goes to show how strong I am, even at friendship!" Dracomon said loudly, laughing in an obviously fake way." Besides, I'm only saying it cuz' we'll NEVER see them again. Of that I'm sure."  
  
"Really?" the white cat repeated, sarcasm etched onto her entire form.  
  
"Guys?" Chinchillamon said, curiosity evident." Gennai just left without warning again. How're we gonna get out of this city without Digivolving?"  
  
Several tense seconds later, in Beetleland, a newly Re-Digivolved, black-armored Mega heard a yell of eternal rage, which sounded suspisciously like that of a Rookie dragon he's once seen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**The DD Cave Hideout**  
  
"So, that was the big climax." Vemmon said, yawning widely as he put down a textbook." I've seen better in video games."  
  
The shadowed figure beside the mechanical Rookie nodded," at least we don't have to listen to Ki anymore, or his failures."  
  
"By the way, don't you have to stand up?" The shorter one asked eagerly." You promised to drop the shadow scheme when they went back to their world."  
  
The taller one grumbled." Well, I WAS hoping to wait until I actually do something worthy of my appearance, but that won't be til' they return, so..."  
  
Vemmon blinked as his friend stood up, and a light suddenly flickered on.  
  
He was slightly shorter than Lara, with a very teenaged look on his face. He wore a red cape and black jeans, and his slightly muscular form was gray-skinned. He had brilliant red eyes, which were no longer slits, and he held a schythe at his side. He had short, greyish-purple hair, which look like it had been put through eighty blowdryers, in terms of bushyness. All in all, he barely looked older than fourteen.  
  
"When the Digidestined finally return, they will face me, and all of my unstoppable power!" He said dramatically." Let the name of _**DemiDaemon**_ be feared!"  
  
Demidaemon, as he had introduced himself, suddenly glared angrily at his friend." Now give me the remote, before I smite you."  
  
Vemmon shrugged, tossed the control to the Mega, then went back to his book.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The events that our heroes went throguh apon exiting the Digitwal World were, if nothing else, interesting. Kaiba immediately left as the others helped Mai regain consciousness, and Drake and Lara bailed as well. Roan caught up quickly after Mai woke up, and Joey left for the hospital as Yugi, Mai, and Shayla went to their homes.  
  
For a while, on the boat back, the three teenaged inhabitants of Duelist Kingdom said nothing. Roan absentmindedly circled the boat, while the two lovers merely stood by each other, watching the sun set for the first time in weeks. As they finally returned to the castle, Duel Disks in arm, however, the enivitable happened.  
  
"Welcome home!" Maximillain Pegasus said as his adopted son and two 'tenants' entered." I'm glad you didn't stay away for too long-"  
  
His Millenium Eye glowed, and three faced immediately blanched at the startled expression he obtained from viewing what had happened.  
  
"Er, well, Dad....I can...explain..." Drake began timidly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Digimon: Saga of the Divided Paladin part One, COMPLETE**.  
  
****

**MAJOR Human CAST.**

_Drake Ryusuke Pegasus.  
  
Lance Agni.  
  
Lara 'Justina'.  
  
Roan 'Buster' Sladiar.  
  
Yugi Moto.  
  
Yami Yugi/ Yu-Gi-Oh / Pharoah Atemu.  
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
Joey Wheeler.  
  
Ryo Akiyama.  
  
Shayla.  
  
Bakura Ryou.  
  
Yami Bakura / Ryou Bakura.  
  
Hyve Underwood.  
  
Gennai?  
_  
****

**MAJOR DIGIMON CAST. (Evolutions not listed.)**

_Dracomon.  
  
Monodramon.  
  
Gatomon.  
  
Nyaromon.  
  
Renamon.  
  
Kotemon.  
  
Veemon.  
  
Chinchillamon.  
  
Demidevimon.  
  
Kunemon.  
  
Black Wargreymon.  
  
LadyDevimon.  
  
Alluremon.  
  
Datamon.  
  
Skullsatamon.  
  
Kimon.  
  
Shadowed Figure/Demidaemon.  
  
Yumon????  
  
Vemmon.....  
_

**WRITERS.**

_E-100 Alpha / Alpha Unknown.  
  
Author's Note Drake Ryusuke Pegasus.  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou.  
  
Disclaimer.  
_

**SPECIAL THANKS.**

_Gema J. Gall, the inspirational_.  
  
_Quantam Ranger, the constant supporter.  
_  
_Gearfriend the Iron Angel, the constant fan/reviewer/insert generic title here_.  
  
**_Coca-Cola_**, _the lifesaver.  
_  
_Digidestined of Courage, for inspiration_.  
  
_And finally, you. _If_ you'll review. _And_ you aren't already here. _Or_ a Penguin_.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Dragon Duelist Saga, END.**  
  
Next: **From Victory, Truth**. _The **Dragon Duelist** rendition of_ _Battle City, and part one of the new **Dragon Rivalry Saga**._


End file.
